Stand By Me
by Jinski
Summary: AU! After a night of drinking at one of Anna's house parties Elsa finds no other than Jack Frost in her bed the next day. But is that really the end of it? NO! Elsa's discovery leads them both down a path neither of them knew they'd walk down together. Elsa's pregnant and jacks back with Rapunzel? Jelsa, Mild Jackunzel. ROTG,Frozen, Tangled, Brave and HTTYD. Bonus Extended chapters
1. PROLOGUE: Bird in a Cage

**PLEASE READ!**

**A/N:**** Hello all you lovelies! First of all; I hope you enjoy my story, Please Review so I can improve your enjoyment of the story!**

**Second of all; YES. This is a Jelsa Fic but there will be snips of Jackunzel in it. Me personally? I can't stand Jackunzel BUT i recognise there is fans out there. If you've come to my fix just to write flame reviews on how 'Jelsa sucks' and so on. You have no life. if you hate it that much then don't go looking for fanfics of it. I respect your fandom please respect mine and others.**

**I wrote this during the time i had no internet so please bare with me!**

**Enjoy! Remember Reviews=Chapters :D**

**I own no copyrights to the characters of this story. They Belong to their respectful companies.**

**UPDATE! I've changed this to a prologue so people can sort of make more sense what is going on :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Bird in a Cage**

Elsa sat on the floor in one of the hallways waiting for Anna to finish her lesson. While waiting she caught clips of conversations as people passed by, the main topic being of a house party Anna was planning.

It didn't take long for Anna's plan for a house party to spread around the school like wild fire though, Elsa had never really been one for people coming to their home. Out of her and Anna she was like the bird in a cage, people would look at and occasionally speak to. Whereas Anna was like the cat everyone couldn't help but adore and spend time with.

Not that it particularly bothered her, Her main focus was to get through school and have good grades at the end of it, popularity never had been at the top of her list.

Anna was slightly different though again; While she didn't crave popularity she liked being surrounded by friends and enjoying company. She could be a bit of an oddball at times but that's what everyone loved about her. Social butterfly of sorts really.

Though it took Anna great effort to convince Elsa to let her have a house party. Anna had been to plenty and even dragged Elsa to a few against her will, But she'd longed to have one of her own in their house. If it meant not being given the puppy eyed silent treatment then Elsa would reluctantly agree to it.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when the sound of two people arguing entered her ears. Glancing up from her knees she looked around. It was no other than Jack Frost, one of the schools ice hockey members, and Rapunzel, One of the schools highest scoring students of her year; and Jacks girlfriend. She couldn't quite make out what the argument was about but one thing she could tell for sure; Rapunzel was _Pissed off_.

Rapunzel was in the same year as Anna but in general she seemed like a really nice girl when Anna had brought her home to study with. It wasn't the first time her and Jack had argued but this time she seemed to have reached the peak of arguments. Jack on the other hand looked more bewildered than anything. It wasn't until the hockey coach called Jack away from the situation that he gave her a kiss on the cheek daringly before power walking away. She didn't notice Anna's class had finished and was stood next to her.

When she spoke Elsa jumped and glanced up at her,

"Oooh seems them two were at it again. Rapunzel has been a little more snappy today, think it's because Jacks had to spend so much time training for the start of the Hockey season…"

Elsa nodded slightly before getting up and heading to the canteen with her little sister. It wasn't at full capacity of people was still quite full. They both grabbed food trays and lined up as they spoke.

"Can't wait for the house party tonight! It's gonna be so fun! Kristoff said he'll be responsible and not drink too much so if anyone needs a drive home or looking after he'll be able to. Isn't he such a wonderful friend! Oh and Hans will be going as well! Rapunzel was going to come with Jack but doubt she'll be going now… She said she'd speak to Jack about his friends coming as well, I wonder how many will turn up?"

Elsa nodded in the right places at her sisters excited ramblings; it wasn't that she wasn't interested it was just since Elsa had let her have a house party it was pretty much the only thing Anna would talk about and it just got a little tiring at times.

"As long as everyone has a way of getting home Anna I don't mind. I know theres a couple friends you want to have stay but I don't want any unplanned guests staying"

Anna nodded at Elsa's response as they collected their food and sat down.

"Don't worry Elsa I understand. Just...Just try and socialise a little won't you? I want you to have fun and not feel uncomfortable in your own home..."

"I know Anna I know. I'll try my best for you okay? I'll be finishing my classes earlier than you today so I'll see you at home instead of waiting. That way I can pick up stuff for the party for you"

Anna beamed at her and pulled her into a tight hug, despite having a mouthful of chocolate cake muffling her words,

"Oh ma gwad thwank you thwo much!"

Elsa let out a chuckle as Anna let go of her and continued to eat. Suddenly Rapunzel and a Wild red haired female sat down in front of them, occupying the remaining chairs of the table. Rapunzel continued to ramble how she was annoyed at Jack and had broke up with him on the spot and the female who had introduced herself as Merida just ate while pretending to listen.

Obviously it wasn't the first time she'd heard what the blonde was going on about. Anna tried to comfort her as best as possible to little success. Elsa finished her food before getting up and heading to the last lesson.

Last lesson always dragged along it was if the sands of time did it just to be cruel to her. It was a gift and a curse. Gift because it lengthened the time to the party but a curse because it was her most hated subject. Maths. Soon as it ended she dashed out of class and headed out to grab stuff for the party.

She exited the shop with five bags containing multiple bottles of drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, and snacks. She shivered slightly as the cold air hit her face before looking at her watch; she had a good two hours before Anna finished school. Deciding to neutralize the situation, she headed to the ice rink for a bit. The schools hockey team would have finished using it by now and at this time of day hardly anyone would be there which was perfect for Elsa.

She made it to the rink and got in and headed to her own locker. Being a paid member had its perks as she pulled out her ice skates and put her shoes in the locker before placing the bags in the over hanger under her jacket leaving her in her leggings and jumper.

Walking over to the doors that led into the stands of the ice rink she sat on one of the steps to put her skates on while looking at who was on the ice. There was no more than ten people, a small group of four of them being from the hockey team. Elsa had heard Anna say that she was told sometimes the members of the team would stay at the rink instead of going back to class Seemed she was right, Standing up she took to the ice and started skating around with ease.

She had always dreamed of taking Anna to the rink to teach her to ice skate but never really had the opportunity to. She let her mind wander as she skated round adding a few tricks here and there to pass her time. The air hit her face softly brushing her fringe out the way as she spun round She caught sight of the clock and realised Anna had half an hour till her lesson finished. Quickly she exited the rink and headed back to her locker before she changed her shoes, grabbing her jacket and shopping and heading home.

* * *

She managed to get home about ten minutes before Anna walked in. As usual Anna bounced around the house happily while she and Elsa set up for the house party. Elsa placed some music on as instructed by Anna before heading up stairs to get ready.

A long bubble bath and body drying session later Elsa examined herself in the mirror once she was dressed. She was wearing a black strap top and dark green skirt. Her hair tied up in a neat Bun that her mother used to do when she was still alive. She took a deep breath before heading out already Anna was out the shower and dressed in a dark blue dress, Her hair was tied up into her usual pig tails. She smiled her at her little sister she really was growing up fast.

"Ready for the party?"

Anna smiled and nodded as she heard the doorbell ring, causing her to run downstairs to answer it.

* * *

It didn't take long before the house was filled with people, the music vibrated throughout the house as Elsa sat on the stairs with a glass in her hand. She watched the people dancing and talking some were even sat on the sofa making out.

'No way am I helping Anna clean this up.' she thought as she sipped her drink.

The doorbell went again and Elsa got up, Anna was too busy in the kitchen and answered the door. It was the white haired Jack and a bunch of his friends, It was the male known as Bunnymund who spoke first his Australian accent sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Sorry we're late, frosty here was taking his time"

Elsa merely shrugged and let them in Jack sighed and mumbled as he passed.

"Just ignore him, I had to try care of some stuff"

Elsa once again shrugged, she didn't really know why he was explaining to her. If anyone it was Anna he'd have to answer to for being late. Jack nodded slightly before heading into the party, a smile starting to form on his face as he started to enjoy himself.

She closed the door and headed into the kitchen. There was Anna sat on the counter talking to Bunnymund and Jack, the rest of the group seemed to have spanned off around the house. When Anna noticed her she shouted her over.

"Elsa! Have you met Bunnymund he's like _SO _cool at ice hockey"

Elsa merely blinked at Anna She'd not even had that much to drink and she was already drunk. Bunnymund just chuckled at her. Though despite being drunk she could tell Elsa hadn't drank much,

"Elsa stop being so up tight and let loose a little we finally get a house party at our home and you won't drink properly for once!"

Elsa sighed, She hated it but Anna was right She had used the "we're not in the safety of our own home"as an excuse to avoid drinking every time she'd gone out, It wouldn't hurt to let go a little bit would it?

Anna held out a drink to her with a drunken grin, Elsa took it and drank it in one go. It went straight to her head making her head feel light and heavy at the same time Anna grinned satisfied and continued to down her own alcohol.

* * *

Multiple drinks later and before Elsa knew it she too was drunk. Whenever she drank a lot she like many people lost her inabitions, She danced and talked to anyone who would listen to her. The world went by in a blurred fuzziness as she wandered around the house again. Another drink in hand Anna was now sat on the banister of the stairs at the bottom as she spoke to Kristoff who just nodded at her smiling. He must of been the only one actually sober at this point in time.

Elsa couldn't help but drunkenly giggle at the pair how Anna couldn't see Kristoff liked her she'd never know. She wandered in the kitchen to discover Jack doing shots with Bunny on their own while no one was around.

"Great way to make use of an empty space," She slurred before laughing at her own voice "Okay I've drank more than I realise"

Jack and Bunny looked up and smiled at her as they finished their last shot Bunny looked at Jack and slurred even worse than Elsa.

"Do'ya know what? Forget Rapunzel if she won't let you go and enjoy your life and whatever else then no point in her" Jack nodded as he replied more like slurred.

"Do'ya know what? You're right the amount of times we've broke up and got together is worrying! You'd think I was the same age as her!"

Elsa wandered over and sat on the counter next to them before pouring out a shot of her own and knocking it back.

"So _that _was what the argument was about in school earlier man being single is an easy life to live"

Bunnymund highfived her at the comment before pouring his own shot out and downing it before speaking.

"Got that right It's her problem if she's got a fly up her ass," He looked around before looking at them two "Keep an eye on my next shot will ya'? I'm gonna go find Sandy or Tooth wherever the hell they be"

They watched him wander off then looked down, realising Bunny hadn't even poured a shot out they chuckled and poured out another round of shot between them while talking.

"So…" Jack started as he knocked a shot back "Got to admit your sister holds brill house parties"

Elsa nodded nocking a shot back

"Took her a lot of begging to have me agree to it, when sober I'm not a social person" She smiled at him, she took in his features despite the blurriness to her vision his features were sharp but even and his hair was pure silver to an off white colour but what caught her attention were those perfect ice blue eyes,they were such a close shade to her it was almost the same. Even with the drunken glaze across them.

"I've noticed, you're pretty quiet in school, Don't let your presence be known like your sisters"

She nodded and everything went quiet as they looked at each other she didn't realise Jacks face was coming closer and closer to hers till their lips met.

She couldn't quite decide why she didn't protest, wether it was the alcohol that stopped her or the fact his lips drew her in as she kissed him back,he moved closer to her as he deepened the kiss further, softly wrapping his arms around her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Through the music she heard someone coming and quickly pulled away by instinct even when drinking she had a shy complex about PDA. Looking over her shoulder she realised it was Bunnymund and dropped her hands from his arms instead rested them on the upper part of his arms Jack on the other hand didn't move. Bunny smirked at them as he poured out another drink.

"Sorry was I interrupting something? Didn't know you'd get over Rapunzel THAT quick"

Jack pulled a face at him and rested his head on Elsa's shoulder and looked at him as he spoke.

"I can be comforted by someone can't I?"

Elsa started playing with his hair absentmindedly as she half listened to them, she took in his scent It was intoxicating Bunny drank his drink and looked at them with a smug smile.

"Keep telling yourself that mate."

Elsa shifted a bit and whispers in Jacks ear.

"I need to go."

Jack reluctantly let go of her and watched her jump down from the counter and wobble before grabbing another drink, Jack poured one of his own she nodded at them before wandering off to find Anna who no longer occupied the banister.

She drank her drink and crawled up the stairs to hear the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom,She leaned against the wall as she went over to see Anna bent over the toilet with Kristoff holding her hair out the way.

"Anna?"

Kristoff looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly at her,

"Don't worry Elsa she'll be okay, she decided she wanted a drink of milk after drinking so much alcohol and her insides don't seem to be agreeing with it She refuses to stop drinking though"

They both sighed at the last part through Anna's heaving, she let out a quiet drunken whimper from the toilet.

"Damn milk all I wanted was a -" before she could finish she was heaving again.

Elsa watched as Kristoff rubbed her back softly he turned to Elsa and spoke

"Why don't you go downstairs and keep an eye on people? I'll look after Anna"

Elsa nodded before heading back downstairs, she noticed a few people had left already the music pulsed around the room to the point Elsa could feel it in her stomach.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she started dancing with a group of people. She closed her eyes and swayed to the music her vision was starting to blur to the point where there was no point trying to focus on the people around her, She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind but she continued to dance not caring at this point.

She spun round to dance with the person who had hold of her only to meet a pair of bright blue eyes Jacks eyes.

She was captured by his gaze as they continued to dance together to the music, she wrapped her arms round his neck as the danced his lips met her neck softly. To those around it would look like he was whispering something in her ear. She shivered, a warm pleasurable heating rising from the pit of her stomach as she ran a hand through his hair. As the song changed Elsa pulled away and headed up the stairs causing Jack to follow.

She couldn't hear Anna in the toilet anymore making a safe assumption she was no longer there, she walked past the toilet Jack in tow.

As she got to her bedroom door she spun around and leaned against it, giving Jack the prime opportunity to kiss her again, she didn't protest to his lips meeting her as she kissed him back.

She ran a hand through his hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer and deeper into the kiss, She fumbled for the handle behind her and opened the door She let her hand slip from his hair to the front of his jumper and pull him in still locked in the kiss he kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you Enjoyed the first chapter! Please bare with me, It's been a long while since I wrote anything so may be a little rough around the edges. I Know it doesn't look a particularly interesting story at the minute but things do get interesting!**

**Please review! Your comments are greatly ****appreciated!**


	2. PROLOGUE: Bird in a CageEXTENDED(Mrated)

**A/N: THIS IS THE REWRITTEN VERSION!**

**I wan't to say a huge Thanks to Arialene & Miki Fubuki for being so kind enough to help hugely in writing this chapter by RPing most of this out! Miki Fubuki had to leave half way through so I took over her role in it so have no fear I did have input in this! ;) Very grateful for their help on improving this after my previous awfully rushed (and hence awfully written) smut writing!**

**Part of me wishes I'd just put this in the original chapter but ****never mind! What's done is done!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Bird in a Cage**

**EXTENDED (M-rated)**

She spun round to dance with the person who had hold of her. Only to meet a pair of bright blue eyes; Jack's eyes.

She was captured by his gaze as they continued to dance together to the music. Wrapping her arms round his neck as the danced, his lips met her neck softly. To those around it would look like he was whispering something in her ear. She shivered, a warm pleasurable heating rising from the pit of her stomach as she ran a hand through his hair. As the song changed Elsa pulled away and headed up the stairs; causing Jack to follow.

She couldn't hear Anna in the toilet anymore, making a safe assumption she was no longer there, she walked past the toilet. Jack in tow.

As she got to her bedroom door she spun around and leaned against it, giving Jack the prime opportunity to kiss her again, she didn't protest to his lips meeting her as she kissed him back. She ran a hand through his hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. She fumbled for the handle behind her and opened the door, She let her hand slip from his hair to the front of his jumper and pull him in, still locked in the kiss, he kicked the door shut behind them.

Safely behind closed doors he pulled her round and pinned her against the cold wood; their tongues working in sync. His hand wandered down her side and made its way up her top, his cold hand causing her to let a shiver dance over her body.

He worked a hand under her top, running his hand along the waistband of her skirt as his lips worked against hers, tongue dancing with hers. His other hand worked around behind her, dropping low to pull her close to him.

Her hands crept up from his chest, to his neck up to hold his face to caress his strong features. A shiver he received when his hand entered and now a gasp of surprise then a moan pleasure followed.

He pulled back for a moment, his eyes hungry as he looked at her and ripped the jumper over his head. He tossed it behind him and leaned back forward to meet her mouth again, groaning slightly as he did so, his hands on either side of her face.

He turned her from the door, legs moving awkwardly from the alcohol and passion, removing one of his hands that was cupped to her face to pull at the hem of her shirt.

She pulled away, hurriedly taking off her shirt to toss it on the floor and gave him a view of her cream-colored bra. Pausing to take a few short intakes of air before did she again hugged his neck tight and crashed their lips in a hungry kiss. She maneuvered them both to go near her bedside, her hold of him and their kiss never breaking.

His hands skimmed over her smooth skin, moving his lips to place kisses down her neck while his hands moved to work at the clasp of her bra. Fumbling with the hooks for a moment before they released, the straps falling loosely from her shoulders. He murmured in appreciation before moving back up to kiss her again, His hands roaming all over her bare skin.

He paused again after a long moment, pulling his own shirt off in another quick motion before pulling her against him, grinning at the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. He wove his fingers into her hair, the hair coming loose from her bun as he kissed her again.

She moaned in delight at his actions, a slight giggle escaped her lips as he closed the distance of their bare chests. She gladly returned his kiss, slowly sitting down on the edge of her bed with her hand behind his head to pull him down and join her. She ran a hand down his toned chest, her fingers tracing the contours and solid muscles before linking a finger around a belt loop to give an annoyed tug.

He gave a soft chuckle, hands still roaming over her torso when he felt the tug. He moved his hands to the waistband of his jeans, unclasping black leather belt that encircled his hips and then undid the button for the jeans. He paused, smiling.

She frowned when he stopped, expecting the garment to be removed but he seemed to be enjoying the drunken teasing. With an impatient mutter, she held the waistband of his jeans and pulled it down, working to get it off him and giving a satisfied grunt as she tossed it to the floor. She quickly reached up to hold his face to pull down for another kiss, her arm hugging his neck with the other roaming to touch his sides through his tight boxer shorts. As their kiss grew hungrier, her hand wandered down to the thin fabric in-between his legs.

He hissed in a harsh breath, his head tilting back as she did so, a smile stretching across his lips. After a moment, and a deep intake of breath he moved again, quickly grabbing her for another kiss, hard and passionate this time as his hands fumbled at the closure of her skirt. When he'd succeeded, the fabric falling to her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned to lay them both on the bed.

He kissed her again, his lips trailing across her jaw and down her neck and chest as his hands roamed everywhere over her mostly bare body. Her mouth could only utter soft moans and gasps at his hand's inspection of her body, occasionally murmuring his name in her pleasure. Her leg wound itself around one of his own, tangling them both. When he finally stopped his kisses, she responded in kind with her own barrage of peppered kisses from his jaw to his chest, leaving behind faint lipstick imprints on the pale skin.

He smiled at her, trailing kisses down her body and back up again, settling to remain at her neck, leaving a love bite before moving down to her collarbone.

Then, after a spell, he began to move again, trailing kisses across her flat stomach and gripping her panties in his teeth, slowly dragging them off of her. Slowly exposing her completely. He leaned back, moving to replace his hand to finish removing the lacy slip of a garment, smiling appreciately down at her.

She gave him a smile back before flashing a flirty drunken gaze up to him. She propped herself up slightly, giving him a full view of her body as she opened her legs teasingly to show the need and attention her body was craving, the need and attention only he could give.

His eyes raked over her, were locked to her attentions and feeling his own desire rising inside him. He moved a hand to run over her hip, wetting his lips as he stared at her naked form. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue along her core, tasting her, while his hands worked up her legs to keep herself open. He worked a finger inside her as his tongue worked to pleasure her.

She jolted at the feeling of his warm tongue tasting her, her voice letting out moans. Her hand reached down to run her fingers through his hair as he continued his pleasurable actions to her inner regions.

He continued to pleasure her, enjoying the moans she made while he worked.

He stopped, kissing his way back up to her neck, pausing a moment to kiss hard, biting a little to leave behind another love bite. Then, he moved to claim her lips in a hungry kiss, his hand moving behind her head to bring her closer to him as the other moved to pull at the waistband of his boxers.

He broke away, eyes still hungry on her as he fumbled himself out of the garment before turning back to her. His hardened length fully exposed now as he moved back on top of her again.

She looked up to him, eyes reciprocating his hunger and longing came as she looked down at him, stiff and erect. Her eyes looked back up, not leaving his gaze as her hand reached down to hold his hardened length in a firm grip.

He let out a hiss of breath, smiling at her again before leaning down to kiss her again, his own hand coming down to cover hers on his length as he moved himself to her entrance, moving himself up and down to tease her. He moved his mouth to the side of her face, kissing her jawline before whispering into her ear.

"Shall we?" he asked her.

She felt her breath catch when he whispered and looked back at him a moment when he turned to gaze into her eyes yet again. Ever so silently with her eyes in lidded, bashful gaze, she nodded her head.

He pushed into her, moaning as he did as he fitted himself tightly inside her. He leaned back, placing his hands on her hips as he pulled back and thrust back into her, watching her face as he did so.

She breath out a moan of content as the feeling of him filling her insides with his length, it was heaven as she closed her eyes. Her hands snaked up to his chest around around to his back, holding onto his shoulder as pulling him close so she could bury her face into his neck.

He felt his breath coming harshly as he made his thrusts, one of his hands coming up to grab at her hair. Pleasure. The pleasure of feeling her beneath him, around him, touching him. He let out a growl as he continued his thrusts.

She moaned into his neck, the heat in her core rising with every thrust, uttering his name between every breath. Her arms pulled him closer as he pulled her hair, shocks of adrenaline running through her body like fire in her veins. Never before had her body been so alive as his skin burned against hers.

"Oh Jack…" she whispered into his ear, one hand moving from around his his waist and up his shoulder to over his shoulder and up into his hair.

He kissed her, hips moving in a rhythm into her as the pleasure mounted in him. He moaned, moving and slipping his arms under hers and hauling her up against him, both of them now in a sitting position with her against him at eye level. He moved his lips back to her neck, kissing and biting again.

She let out a surprised gasp as Jack shifted their position, before moaning as he moved deeper into her. Her hands ran through his hair as her head rolled back, feeling herself reaching closer to her peak. Her head rolled back forward and rested her forehead against his, their eyes meeting.

He smiled at her, licking his lips as he continued to move her up and down against him, moving her legs further apart to thrust deeper inside of her. He moaned against her as thrust deeper into her, biting her shoulder as he did.

"Elsa," he murmured, a hand moving down to her ass to press her close to him. "God."

She let out another loud moan, hitting the peak of her pleasure. Her body went into a wave of spasms as she clung to him, one hand gripping his hair a little tighter, the other's nails digging into his shoulder.

"Jack…" she whimpered breathlessly through the pleasure.

He laid her back down, withdrawing from her and using both hands to turn her hips, trying to turn her onto her stomach.

Catching the drift of what he had in mind she shifted positions, bracing herself with her hands and knees, pulling her hair that has fell loose to the side out the way as she glanced behind to look at him.

He moved forward, smiling at her as he repositioned himself and pushed into her again. He groaned as he did, his hands on either side of her hips as he began to thrust in and out, setting another rhythm for them both.

She let out a groan as he managed to hit and rub against all the right spots inside her, moving in sync with him. Her arms and legs started to feel like jelly at the pleasurable feeling of him inside her. She shifted her weight onto one hand, the other moved so it was over his as she moved against him.

He leaned his head back, speeding up the pace as he worked in and out of her and moaning at the pleasure and friction between them. His hands tightened on her hips, continuing his pace. He groaned her name again, moving his head back to look down at her beneath him.

She moaned as she moved around in a circular motion as he thrusted, clenching and unclenching. Milking the pleasure out of him. The hand that was still over his dug into her own skin between his fingers, groaning and moaning sweet nonsense at every thrust.

"Uhh, I'm close," he groaned, still keeping his fast pace.

Her breathing became rapid as she kept up her motions. Her skin becoming coated in a thin film of sweat.

"Come for me Jack." she managed to pant out. She continued to tighten herself around him teasingly.

He groaned, both at her taunt and her muscles tightening around him. He began to move faster and harder, closing his eyes and growling her name as he neared his peak.

She continued to move against him, groaning softly at the speed he was going at. Her supporting arm buckled, causing her to rest her upper torso on the bed while her hips and bottom remained supported by her legs who had managed not to give in to the waves of pleasure he was giving her. Her hand that had previously held her up clenched into a ball into the sheets.

He groaned loudly, feeling his release come in a hot rush as he thrust deep inside her once more. His head bent back as he did so, the various carnal pleasures washing over him as the sounds of her own pleasure reached his ears.

She shuddered with pleasure as heat filled her body with another moan. The grip on the sheets became loose as she breathed deeply. Her body never felt so untuned as it did at that very moment in time.

He slowly pulled back, fatigue from the alcohol and the sex pulling at him now as he collapsed on his back onto the bed beside her, breathing heavily. He ran the back of his hand over her arm, grinning at her as he worked to catch him breath.

She breathed deeply as she laid next to him, placing a hand on his chest. The world continued to spin as her body began to feel like a huge weight, her hair had started to stick to her forehead and cheeks as the air around them turned her skin cold. She looked up and stared into his blue hazy eyes, sleep threatening to take over.

He grinned at her, moving to pull her up more onto his chest and kissing her lazily again before yawning, feeling his eyes grow heavy as the night's activities beckoned him for sleep. Turning, grabbed at the blanket to cover them before he tucked an arm around her waist, moving a leg between hers to keep her close and began to drift off into sleep.

She kissed him back softly before she shifted their position, still close to him as he pulled the blanket over them. Once safe under the covers she nuzzled his chest softly, sleep finally winning the battle.


	3. Chapter 1: Headaches and Lovebites

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really didn't expect such a good response from people! (or any response at all if i'm honest...) I hope you continue to read my story! Many thanks! Not my best chapter but Meh...If it gets us to chapter 3 it'll do!**

**I own no copyrights to the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Headaches and Lovebites **

Elsa groaned as she woke up, her head was thumping, the world felt like it was spinning around despite her eyes being closed. She didn't even want to attempt moving. She rolled over gently onto her other side towards the comfortable heat that was behind her. Then she froze. The heat had a heartbeat.

She very slowly opened one eye to reveal a chest facing her, she followed up to meet the sleeping face of no other than Jack Frost himself. Her breath got caught in her throat, not knowing what to do. She took in his features, they were soft and peaceful.

A voice in the back of her mind secretly wanted him to open his eyes to see those blue orbs. She shook the thought away and tried to roll over as gently as possible so not to wake him only to realise his arm was wrapped around her. She carefully picked his arm up and tried to move out of his grip; causing him to stir.

He let out a huge groan as he started to wake up.

"Damn I drank so much last night…Huh?"

He peered up at Elsa who froze in place looking at him. She soon snapped out of his and leapt of the bed causing her to get head rush and fall over with a groan. She quickly pulled the bed throw off the bed and wrapped it round herself and wobbly getting up. Jack just sat there bewildered. Not knowing HOW to react to the situation.

"I...We...uh…"

Before Elsa could make sense of it all Anna burst in,

"Well that was a brilliant niiiiightoh…"

She stared at the scene before her and blinked. Elsa was the first to speak.

"Anna I can explain…"

"Don't worry. You don't have to. Just...Get dressed and we can talk later when things are less...less awkward…" She spoke awkwardly before closing the door again.

Jack rubbed his head, his too was thumping from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before, he really didn't know what to say about the situation. He looked up and took the sight of Elsa in.

Her previously bun styled hair was now in a scruffy plait, she obviously hadn't worn too much makeup last night because there was no sign of panda eyes. Her neck though...

"Uh...Elsa...I'd look in the mirror if I was you…"

She blinked and headed over to her vanity desk and examined herself in the mirror. on her neck were two small red marks and one bigger one. Love bites. She groaned loudly before hesitantly turning round to Jack who had managed to find his jeans and now was looking for his top and jumper.

"Jack...I…"

She didn't know what to say. He wandered over and looked closely at her neck.

"I'm so sorry I...This didn't mean to happen… This is all my fault...Rapunzel is going to kill me..."

He sighed rubbing his head, feeling he was the one to blame.

"Jack it's not your fault, what happened was a complete accident...If anyone's to blame it's me…"

She played with her plait and looked down, She was the cause behind all this. If she hadn't let Anna have that house party, if She hadn't of let Jack and his friends in...All this could of been avoided,

"It is my fault...Rapunzel _cannot_ find out. If she finds out you'll be dragged into it and it's not fair on you Elsa…"

Jack continued to look around for his clothes as Elsa wandered around to find her own clothes, feeling very self-conscious of her body in front of Jack. Not that she should really care...He'd seen every inch of her body. This thought made her blush creep onto her face as she searched for her clothes.

Giving up she went and grabbed her blue dressing gown. No point in putting clean clothes on because she'd be going in the bath later but no point for searching for last nights clothes because they needed washing.

Once she got the dressing gown on she pulled the sheet from around her and put it in a pile on the bed before helping Jack look for his clothes, she managed to find his jumper but neither of them could find his top. Jack looked at the clock on the side and cursed quietly.

"I've got to go...I have hockey practice in an hour and if don't get there Coach will have my head under an ice skate. I'll nip back later for my top if that's okay"

Elsa nodded as she lead him down to the front door. He pulled on his shoes before opening the door and looking at her; the air between them feeling a little awkward. As he opened his mouth to speak Elsa spoke.

"I won't tell Rapunzel if you don't… As for Anna...I'll talk to her...Just go. Or you'll miss practice…"

Jack nodded slightly before gently moving her plait from her neck to look at the love bites again. He looked at her feeling guilty.

"I really am sorry…"

Elsa shook her head as a blush raised to her cheeks again before speaking,

"Don't worry Jack. Just go; we can talk about this later."

He nodded before letting his hand drop and leaving. She closed the door and leaned against it before sliding down with a sigh.

Anna poked her head from around the corner with a piece of toast in her mouth. She looked barely hungover as she slid down the door next to Elsa. She just sat there staring off into nothing. Anna spoke first after taking the piece of toast out her mouth.

"I won't say anything to Rapunzel Elsa… I promise," Else nodded in thanks, Anna tried to make light of the situation "and you were worried about _me_ having extra guests stay round"

Elsa couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before resting her head on Anna's shoulder groaning.

"I've got a massive headache…"

Anna got up and pulled Elsa with her, ordering her to take a bath while she made her some breakfast, Elsa headed upstairs and started to run a bath while she took her hair out the plait and brushed it gently while she let her mind wander. The memories of last night had a veil over them. It was hard to pin point the exact line of events; not that it particularly mattered anyway.

She went back into the bathroom and turned the taps off before taking her dressing gown off and slipping into the bath slowly; she sighed in relief as her muscles relaxed under the warm water. She leant her head back and closed her eyes. Her mind went back to the events last night with Jack reluctantly, while the visual memory was blurry everything else was as clear as day. The touch of his lips, the sound of his voice, his scent, the touch of his skin against hers.

She shook her head violently, she blushed at the memories, he'd seen every inch of her body. He'd seen more of her than probably her own sister had. She sunk down in the bath so her lips were under the water. She wanted to wash the memories of last night off like she could wash the dirt of her body; deep down she in reality wanted to be drawn in again, drawn in by the silky sound of his voice, the sweet scent of him, his bright blue eyes…

Elsa mentally slapped herself again. She really shouldn't be thinking like that. It was thoughts like that, that landed her in the situation she was in. Instead she tried to focus on other things. even counting the tiles on the wall. Before she knew it the water had gone cold so she got out and wrapped herself in a towel and headed to her room.

Once dried and dressed she pulled her hair into it's usual bun and again examined herself in the mirror. She wore a black pair of leggings and dark green jumper, her scarves were all downstairs else she'd be wearing one to cover up the marks on her neck. Sighing she headed down stairs, her head was still pounding but that wasn't an excuse to lounge around all day.

She sat down and started to eat the english breakfast Anna had gone through the effort to make her. She watched with a mouthful of food as Anna came in and sat next to her with a cup of coffee. Anna smiled at her before taking a sip from her cup before blinking and looking at her neck.

"Geez Elsa what did he _do_ to you? He's like a bloody Vampire!"

Anna's comment caused her to cough, she swallowed the food forcefully before taking a long mouthful of her water and looking at Anna.

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?!"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle before she carried on drinking her coffee. Elsa went back to eating her breakfast. The silence was once broken again by Anna.

"Sooo… seeing as there's no school today… What'cha wanna do today?"

Elsa finished off the remnants of her food before looking at Anna.

"Up to you really…"

"Can we go to the rink and you teach me to skate? Kristoff said he'll take me there when it's christmas as a present but I still don't know how to skate…"

Elsa smiled at her sister again. Was Anna really that dense to not notice Kristoff's interest in her? Then again wouldn't of Kristoff learnt already that subtle doesn't work with Anna? Either way she smiled and nodded at her. Anna beamed with happiness before jumping up from her seat.

"Great! I'll go get dressed then!"

She put her cup in the kitchen before heading upstairs. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sisters enthusiasm. She stood up and took her plate and cup into the kitchen. She noticed Anna had already cleaned the house up and everything.

While waiting for Anna to get dressed she headed up into her own room to find Jacks top. He was coming round later to pick it up and to spare them both the awkwardness of looking for it again she'd find it so she could give it him and he be on his way.

After looking around she discovered it was down the back of the bed. How it got there she'd rather not know. Folding it up carefully she looked at it in thought. Very slowly she brought it up to her face and buried her face in it. Taking in his scent until she heard the handle of her door turn; causing her to quickly place it on the bed and spin round to see Anna was ready to go.

They both headed down stairs to put their shoes and coats on. Elsa wrapped a scarf round her neck, it wasn't an outdoor style of scarf; more like a fashion one. But then again the scarf wasn't there to keep her warm today.

She locked the door behind them and walked to the ice rink together.

When they arrived and had entered she stood with Anna while she waited for her to be given some loaned skates. Unlike Elsa; Anna had never had a pair of skates of her own for obvious reasons. They both turned round then they heard a group of people exit the locker rooms, revealing it to be the schools hockey team. It _had_ to be the hockey team!

Kristoff wandered out last with Jack who's eyes instantly locked onto Elsa; causing her to look away pretending not to have seen him. Though that isn't very effective when Anna runs over to them to speak to Kristoff. Elsa stays where she is incase the skate loaner came with Anna's borrowed pair. Praying it would take them long to bring them out. Sadly luck wasn't on her side today as the loaner gave her the skates. Stiffly she walked over to them. By this time Bunnymund was stood with them.

"Hey Elsa! Kristoff says he's gonna stay and watch"

Anna beams happily at her sister, causing her to return the smile, she tried to block Jack out without it being too noticeable. Bunnymund spoke first, the same smirk from last night on his face.

"Teaching your sister to skate ay? Me and Jack will stay to watch, first time skating is always most fun"

He nudged Jack who shot him a look of annoyance; clearly he felt the awkwardness between them but Bunny wasn't gonna let that stop him. Jack let out a reluctant sure as the three males headed to sit in the stands while Anna and Elsa got their skates on.

After getting the skates on Elsa stepped onto the ice first before Anna did. When Anna stepped on she held onto the sides before taking Elsa's hands.

"First thing is balance, find your Center. Once you've got that we'll try get you moving."

Anna nodded and she held onto Elsa, after a few minutes she looked at Elsa and nodded before her sister started to skate backwards slowly, making Anna skate forward.

"That's it! Very slowly"

Kristoff was focused on Anna and Anna only; Jack looked at him before back at the two females.

Elsa continued to hold Anna before letting her go. Anna slowly skated around the edges as Elsa started zipping around the rink with ease. Occasionally Anna would let go before quickly grasping the side again. Elsa smiled and skated over to her and holding her again. making her skate the whole way round the rink. She tried to ignore the eyes that watched them. After a while Anna decided to call it a day and they got off the ice.

Once out the lockers Kristoff was already outside waiting for her with his two friends in tow.

"Anna you were amazing for your first time"

Anna smiled at him. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the pair.

"Thank you...I did managed to at least not slip over, guess that's one thing"

They all chuckled; Elsa took the skates back while Anna continued to talk to the group. Not noticing a certain male behind her while she waited for Anna's shoes to be returned.

"You're a great teacher," Elsa jumped at Jacks voice and looked at him before staring back waiting for Anna's shoes, Jack let out a sigh "look Elsa I know what happened last night was an accident and we don't really know each other but can we at least try and not be too awkward around each other? It's obvious your sister and Kristoff are into each other and I know that's the only time we actually have contact with each other but sooner or later someone is bound to notice…"

Elsa grabbed Anna's shoes and looked at him.

"I know that Jack, But it isn't every day I wake up to someone in my bed," She sighed looking over at Anna before looking back at him "Fine, we'll try not to be awkward. It'll only get blown way out of proportion if anyone else finds out what happened."

Jack nodded before they headed back over to Anna and Bunnymund.

* * *

A month had passed since the event and everything had gone rather smoothly. Jack and Rapunzel were back together. Didn't stop Anna making him tag along with Kristoff when she invited him round or out anywhere. It got to a point where Elsa and Jack could comfortably say they were friends.

Elsa and Anna were sat the the table eating breakfast. Elsa merely picked at her food, not feeling up to eating. Anna groaned as she ate; grabbing Elsa's attention.

"Damn cramps making me wanna curl up in a ball and die...Hate being female at times like this…"

That was when the penny dropped. Elsa dropped her knife and fork; realisation hitting her. The sound of the utensils hitting the plate caused Anna to look at her confused.

"What's the matter?"

Elsa looked at Anna, her expression not changing. She stood up and ran up stairs to look at her calendar. Checking dates she felt the blood drain to her feet. She headed over to her draw and dug through her draw. She found a box Anna had gave her as sort of a prank birthday present. She headed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

After what felt like hours; She opened the door stiffly, holding a stick in her hand. She whispered two words to herself that she didn't ever plan to say for a good few years.

"I'm...pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! And ****_so _****it begins! Know this Chapter is a little scattered but that's mostly because it's not easy to think to what to write for two characters who've slept together and now having to deal with the after effects of it. Also if i cut out the fillers it would be a heck of a short chapter!**

**Future Chapters will be far better!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review! Reviews = Chapters!**


	4. Chapter 2: Avoidance

**A/N: WOW such a good ****response over my story and we're only at chapter 3! I want to say thank you to everyone for so much support in such early days of this story! I would of posted this chapter yesterday but alas my internet was being a yard so couldn't upload it till now**

**There will be some cuddly cute scenes in the future! Just gotta give it time because Jack has yet to find out Elsa's preggers :P Enjoy!**

**I own no Copyright of the Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Avoidance **

Elsa continued to stare at the pregnancy test while sat on her bed. Her mind was so busy she couldn't focus on one thought. She just wanted to freeze time and hide in her bed forever. Her body felt numb. It wasn't until she heard Anna knocking on her door that she quickly hid the pregnancy test under her pillow and allowing her to come in.

"Are you okay?"

She saw the concern in her sisters eyes and she instantly felt guilty, she couldn't tell Anna she was pregnant. It was too much of a burden on her. She looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Nothing Anna just couldn't remember when I last was on. Thought it was this week and turns out it's next week"

Anna nodded at her, relief replacing the concerned look on her face.

"Don't scare me like that okay? The way you left the table I was worried"

Elsa let out a stiff chuckle before getting up and heading to the door.

"Don't worry too much okay? Anyway It's time we should be heading off to school; you've got a test today and if you fail it I won't let you in the house for a month"

Elsa winked at Anna as she spoke, causing them to chuckle and head back downstairs to head to school.

As they arrived Elsa kept her head down. She was stuck between screaming and crying; and seeing Jack would _not_ aid the situation. It didn't help when Rapunzel had come over to them and dragged Anna off to go to the exam room.

As she entered the classroom she saw Jack sat talking to Bunnymund. She snuck to her seat; praying he wouldn't see her and say hello. She didn't dare speak to him in fear she might blurt out what was going on with her.

Jack looked up as he heard her chair move; he was about to say hello as she hadn't made effort to but interrupted by the teacher entering. Normally Elsa would perk up and say hello to him and Bunnymund. But this time...Nothing. It confused him.

As lesson ended Elsa got up from her seat and walked out the door before Jack could even get a chance to ask her what was wrong.

Elsa power walked to her next class and sat down sighing as she buried her face into her arms on the desk, today was going to be tiring she couldn't focus on her work. Luckily Jack wasn't in this lesson with her else she'd of probably asked the teacher to let her out early for feeling ill.

The lesson dragged on, not that Elsa took particular notice anyway, she hadn't even attempted to take notes in class. When the lesson was over she packed her stuff away and headed to find Anna; right now all she wanted was her sister.

She saw Jack speaking with Rapunzel so she snuck by them. Of all the days he seemed to be everywhere she went more than normal. As she saw the entrance of the canteen she was stopped by the familiar face of Bunnymund. She looked at him quizzically.

"What's the matter with you today? Jacks been chewing my ears off trying to figure out whats up with you. I thought him going on about Rapunzel was tiring but this is worse."

Elsa looked at Bunny, instantly she felt guilt wash over her but it was swiftly replaced by annoyance as she looked at him.

"It's nothing to do with him." It had everything to do with him. "I'm just feeling ill today besides why's he worried about me. I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his teammates crushes sister. Now if you'll excuse me I have a short break today and I'd like to make the most of it."

She stepped past him and walked into the canteen; she felt awful for getting snappy at Bunny. She knew he was only concerned about Jack and her but it really was none of his business…

She sighed before heading over to Anna who was sat with Merida. The two glanced up as she sat down next to them.

"Aren't you getting something to eat?" Elsa shook her head at Anna, her sister frowned and passed her a sandwich "Eat. You hardly touched your breakfast this morning Elsa"

Elsa nibbled at the sandwich. She only managed to push it down because she knew Anna would be on her back if she didn't. As she took a sip of Anna's drink Rapunzel walked in with Jack and sat down. Jack instantly focused on her as if trying to make her speak to him with his mind. Else got up and looked at Anna, managing to put a smile on her face.

"My lesson is in a couple minutes, Thanks for the sandwich." She grabbed her bag and left before any of them could say anything.

Anna glanced at Jack confused; he returned the same look before talking with Rapunzel.

She managed to avoid Jack for the rest of the day; when she and Anna got home she headed up stairs and flopped on her bed instantly. She buried her face in the pillow; wishing to let sleep take over her before Anna came up to ask her what's wrong again.

Seemed luck finally decided to take pity on her and let her drift off to sleep.

She woke up later to hearing Anna calling her down for dinner. Reluctantly she stood up and headed downstairs and sat down to eat.

After first they ate in silence before Anna finally broke it.

"Jack spoke to me today. He's worried he's done something to upset you," Elsa continued to eat as if she hadn't said anything, Anna sighed "Elsa what is wrong? You've been off with everyone since this morning…"

"It's nothing Anna. Just feeling a little run down that's all…"

Anna looked at her worried before continuing with her dinner. Once they had finished they cleared the table and started to do the dishes together in silence.

"Remember when we used to help wash up before our parents died?" Elsa smiled softly at the memory as she spoke "We used to dry the dished while mama washed them?"

Anna nodded. Despite their ages they still referred to their parents memories as mama and papa. It was just habit more than anything. It was rare they spoke about their parents. After they died Elsa drifted from Anna for a good length of time, it took a while before they got to where they were now.

They heard the doorbell and looked at each other blinking. Anna went to get the door.

"If it's for me I'm not here"

Anna nodded and answered the door. Elsa continued to dry what was left of the dishes before Anna came back in.

"It was Jack. He's really concerned Elsa…"

"Well he shouldn't be. He has no need to worry about me."

"Elsa...I know you don't like talking about this but...Surely he must of liked you enough to...You know…"

Elsa shot a look at Anna causing her to shut her mouth.

"That has nothing to do with it Anna. He's just worried because I've not made any effort to talk to him."

She placed the dishes in the cupboard before heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to have an early night tonight. See you in the morning."

Anna sighed and said good night before going off to do her own thing.

Another two weeks managed to pass with Elsa successfully managing to avoid Jack; Bunnymund still tried to get information out of her but to no avail. He'd become the third person on her avoiding list, Rapunzel being second and Jack being first. It was starting to get seriously tiring.

She'd managed to maintain normality when it came to Anna. She just wrote it off as Elsa getting tired of all the school work and studying. And Elsa wanted her to keep thinking like that.

She looked at her watch when the end of her lessons finally came. The hockey team must of finished their session by a good hour by now. Meaning it was safe for her to go to the rink and not be seen. She headed over and checked him before heading to her locker and putting her skates on before putting all her stuff in her locker and heading onto the ice; Luckily she seemed to be the only one there this time.

She danced around while in her own thoughts. Hummed tunes to herself as she skated backwards. She didn't notice the white haired male watching her from the stands. She spun round before balancing on one foot. It felt nice to be free from stresses of the outside world. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when she heard a familiar voice enter her ears.

"Least this time you can't really avoid me."

She looked over and saw Jack at the entrance of ice rink. He was right; there was no way to avoid him this time.

"What are you still doing here-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He interrupted her. She looked away. She was well and truly cornered this time.

"I haven't been avoiding you…"

"That's a lie Elsa you and I both know that. Tell me what I've done so i can fix it."

'You got me knocked up that's what!' her mind screamed at him in response, frustration started to get the better of her as she went on the defence.

"It's nothing okay? I've just not been feeling well recently…"

"Nothing my ass. Bunny told me what you said to him when he confronted you. I worry because I care Elsa is that a problem?"

Elsa skated over and pushed by him; she could feel herself starting to well up. How desperately she wanted to tell him. To get this heavy weight off her shoulders. But how could she?

"I told you Jack it's nothing. Just drop it already."

She headed to the lockers and he followed her; still pushing the subject.

"Elsa please...I'm not asking now. I'm begging; just tell me what I have done so I can fix it!"

Elsa placed her skates in the locker and pulled her shoes and stuff out; ignoring him. Before she could close it he slammed it shut; his arm reaching it above her shoulder. She took a deep breath and turned round.

"You want to know what is wrong so you can 'fix' it?! I'm pregnant! Try and fix that!" She slapped him across the face and ran out the locker room before he could react.

He froze on the spot.

"Pregnant…?" He echoed her.

* * *

**A/N: ooooh and when we thought things were getting started at ELSA finding out the balls gonna really get rolling now!**

**As I've said there will be cute little scenes involving this pair but it is early days! Give it a chance! Jacks only just found out Elsa's pregnant while he's with Rapunzel I can't picture him as the sorta guy to suddenly be all loved up when this bombshell has quite literally been dropped on him!**

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember! Reviews=Chapters!


	5. Chapter 2: Avoidance BONUS

**A/N: I just want to say a HUGE Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story! I know it's still early days of this story but you don't realise how grateful I am for such a positive ****response!**

**I also want to do a shout out and say a HUGE thank you to PriscilaOrglene for being so helpful on helping me with some idea's for this Chapter and being a faithful reader so far! And for helping me straighten some kinks out in the characters past which you'll find out in the near future!**

**One more thing to clear the whole 'Extended' and 'Bonus' Chapters;**

**Bonus = More of Jacks or others views on what's going on through the story. Hence why its a BONUS chapter.**

**Extended = Graphic/ Commonly M-rated Content. This is separate for those who don't enjoy reading smutty stuff so can literally SKIP it :) hence why it's an EXTENDED Chapter :)**

**I own no Rights to the characters. Hope that clears everything up and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**BONUS**

"You want to know what is wrong so you can 'fix' it?! I'm pregnant! Try and fix that!" She slapped him across the face and ran out the locker room before he could react.

He froze on the spot.

"Pregnant…?" He echoed her.

He watched her run out but he was stuck where he stood. Did she just say what he thought she just said? He shook his head and ran out the door to find her but she was already gone.

'Shit…' was the only word that he could think of at the minute. He rubbed his cheek. It continued to sting after Elsa slapping him good and proper.

Was that why she's been avoiding him? Because she's pregnant? He ran a hand through his hair frustrated. He'd pushed her into a corner and now it had all gone to pieces… His stomach churned as thoughts ran through his head.

He'd got Elsa pregnant…

He was going to be a father…

The thoughts terrified him.

'I got Elsa pregnant…'

He mentally kicked himself. What had he done? He'd basically ruined an innocent girls life! He grabbed his phone out his pocket and rang Bunnymund to meet up at the Ice Rink.

* * *

By the time Bunnymund had got there Jack was already on the Ice. He skated around with His hands in his jumper pockets.

"What's the matter mate?"

Jack looked at him as he skated around. He couldn't tell Bunny Elsa was pregnant could he? He sighed looking at him.

"I need some advice for a friend who called me today… Normally I can help as best as possible advice wise but this is completely foreign territory even for me…"

He watched as Bunny jumped onto the ice in his skates and started to shift around on the ice. Gesturing for him to continue.

"What would you do if you got a girl pregnant and it wasn't your girlfriend? It was a silly accident but you weren't with your girlfriend at the time?" He sighed, he had to bend it a bit to make it sound less like it was actually himself he was talking about "My friend hasn't been with his girlfriend for a few weeks but it's sorta like how me and Rapunzel are at times. Have an argument but get back together eventually. The poor guy is freaking out he doesn't know what to do because he's back with his girlfriend. I just don't know what to tell him"

Bunny skated around with Jack as he thought about the situation Jack had put forward.

"Sounds like a tough situation to be landed in if you ask me...Depending on wether the girl keeps the baby really depends on everything else. If she doesn't keep it then everything can go on like before. But if she wants to keep it then I think it should be a guys duty to support the girl and the baby. But then again if he's with his girlfriend things could get a little ugly. The female brain just passes it off as cheating despite the fact they weren't together when it happened…"

Jack nodded slightly as they skated around. Bunny was right; If Rapunzel found out she'd say he'd cheated on her despite the fact they weren't technically together at the time. He sighed.

"Thanks Bunny; I'll let my friend know...He feels he's to blame for it. At the end of the day they're both the same age as us"

"Takes two to make a baby Frost. He's not the only one responsible for the pregnancy...But to be pregnant at this age has got to be rough," He looked at his watch before looking at Jack "Sorry mate gotta go. Got an appointment to go to"

Jack nodded and left the ice the same time as him. Nodding him a goodbye he headed home.

Thoughts of Elsa ran through his head. Even though Bunnys advice helped him a bit he was still unsure how to react to the situation. As he got to his house he noticed Rapunzel sitting at his doorstep. When she saw him she smiled and ran over giving him a hug. He hugged her back stiffly. He felt guilt hit him knowing what he was keeping from her.

"Where were you? I've been waiting half an hour"

"Sorry just had to nip to see Bunny about something" He unlocked the door and let them in.

Rapunzel closed it behind them and sat in the living room. He sat next to her and she instantly cuddled up to him.

"It's so nice when we cuddle like this," She smiled at him, he nodded as he held onto her "we should do it more often."

He merely nodded; his thoughts not interested in the present moment. He'd have to face Elsa at some point...Maybe he'd get a chance to speak to her tomorrow during break.

Events that had occurred between him and Elsa had admittedly left him emotionally shaken. He started to question his own feelings over not only Elsa; But Rapunzel as well. He loved Rapunzel dearly but...after that night...things just didn't feel right with Rapunzel. He couldn't decide if it was because he hadn't told her what happened or more had changed that night that he realized…

He shook his head slightly; he couldn't think like that he was with Rapunzel! He wouldn't of got with her if he still didn't love her...right?

He and Rapunzel had been dating for a good length of time now. Sure they broke up on more than one occasion but they still ended up being together in the end. It just just the dynamic of their relationship. Jack shook his head; he loved Rapunzel. Elsa was just…Just…

'A wakeup call to reality' his mind sneered at him. Jack shook his head and looked at Rapunzel cuddling him. He refused to believe what his mind was whispering to him. He refused to believe it.

He couldn't deny though, despite the fact what happened that night, He couldn't deny he enjoyed himself in her 'company'...He could remember the feel of her skin against his; the soft cold feel of her lips… Despite being drunk off his ass the sensations were burned into his brain and he loved it. Yeah. Something had changed that night. There; he admitted it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel who had stood up looking at him. He looked at her confused.

"Jack what's the matter you seem really distracted...It's not about Hockey again is it?"

A frown formed on her face as she spoke; she really hated Jack playing Hockey. It was a majority of the reasons why they broke up so often. Sighing he looked at her as he stood up also; placing his hands on her forearms.

"It's nothing honestly; Just had a long day."

Rapunzel nodded slightly before noticing the time and deciding to go home. Once she had left he was truly alone in his own thoughts. They continued to drift back to Elsa. Was she being honest when she said she was pregnant? She didn't seem to be the type to lie about stuff like that…

He rubbed his temple as he sat back down on the sofa. He was already struggling with his emotions connected to Elsa in recent weeks. This just blew everything out the water. There was no going back when it came to Elsa now. What was a drunken, and rather good, memory now was a reality check of his actions. What would everyone say if they found out?

Bunny would probably be at a loss for words; he'd often joked about him finding someone else whenever he and Rapunzel broke up. Jack would just jokingly agree but this time he did.

He wasn't too sure how the rest of the Hockey team would react. North would probably be disappointed in him and Rapunzel...Rapunzel would never want to even look him in the eye again.

"I've seriously screwed up this time…" he sighed looking at the ceiling. Elsa must really hate him now… But wether she hated him or not he'd do the responsible thing and help her. He was the father of the baby and he was brought up to pay for his own actions.

"Father…" he whispered to himself as he laid on the sofa. The words sent chills down his spine as his mind raced again. His mind continued to race as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He arrived at school to see no sign of Elsa in class. He sighed; of all times for her not to be around. When it came to break he wandered over to Rapunzels table where Anna sat.

"Anna where's Elsa? She wasn't in class."

Anna looked up at him just as she was about to take a bit out of her sandwich. she placed down and looked at him.

"She's not at school today; she's been really off for a couple weeks now...She said you two got into an argument?"

Jack looked down and fidgeted as he spoke, guilt filling him again.

"Yeah...Just some stuff got blown out of proportion…"

"Well you better blow it BACK into proportion. Elsa hasn't left her room since she got home yesterday"

Jack nodded slightly before walking off. She hadn't left her room? He really had screwed things up this time…

When the end of the day finally came he left school quickly, Rapunzel was in last class with Anna meaning he had a good hour before he had to meet up with her.

Without noticing he was already stood at Anna and Elsa's front door. He raised his hand to knock but could he say?

'Sorry for getting you pregnant and basically forcing it out of you at the ice rink? Everythings still new to me but I'll try my best to help?'

Yeah. That would _really _put him back in the good books. He sighed lowering his hand and walking off. Only thing he could do was wait until he next saw her.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and no sign of Elsa still. At first he'd ask Anna where she was but over time he began to just give up asking.

Once class had finished and he'd finished at hockey practice he sat in the locker room in his own world. It wasn't till he realized he was the last one left in there that he got up and sat in the stands to sit and think properly. The longer he went without seeing Elsa to sort things out the more his brain started to fizzle out with worry over her.

'Maybe this is what they call 'fatherly instinct'' the voice in his head whispered to him.

He shook his head. Instinct or not he didn't need his own head making him feel worse. Jack still continued to blame himself for putting Elsa in this predicament. He heard the entrance door open, catching his attention. His heart stopped beating. It revealed no other than the very blonde he'd been trying to speak to. Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: Again want to say thank you to such a good response to my story :) I'm considering just merging the M rated chapters and Bonus chapters into the original chapters but not really sure after I've sat and thought about it :/ Any suggestions? If decide to merge the chapters I'll let you know! :) End of the day while i want you the readers to enjoy this story it is essentially being written for my personal enjoyment**

**UPDATE: A side note to those who have messaged me and review about Jack and Rapunzel, i don't like the pairing personally so Flynn/Eugene DO end up together eventually, sort of a spoiler but at the same time it isn't lol the reason behind Rapunzel and Jack being together is to add a dynamic complication to Jack and Elsa. I never have nor never will like Jackunzel, for you super observant peoples you'll see I've tried to avoid writing too much involving them two because it's painful thing to write! Hope that cleared things up!**

**Remember Reviews=Chapters!**


	6. Chapter 3: Scared

**A/N: GOD I'm overwhelmed with the good reviews I've received I know it's early days still and there aren't too many reviews but I'm beaming with pride tbh; all the support I've been given through writing this is unbelievable!**

**I have received one very nasty message about my story but I've come to the conclusion that i shouldn't worry too much about the negative comments! I'm writing this mainly for my own personal enjoyment and having people enjoy it as well makes me very ****happy! Don't get me wrong I like constructive criticism but being down right horrible won't get anyone anywhere**

**You may have noticed the new layout of the story :) I've sorted it out because people were calling the extended chapter chapter 2 and it isn't so ****labelled them accordingly so it's easier to understand :D**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**I own no copyrights to the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Scared  
**

_'You want to know what's wrong so you can 'fix' it?! I'm pregnant! Try and fix that!'_

Her words echoed though her mind and she laid on the bed. She couldn't believe it; she'd told him...And slapped him. She buried her face in her pillow to try and stop the tears running but it didn't. She glanced down at her stomach and sniffled as she spoke.

"This is all your fault…"

She buried her face back into her pillow again. All her efforts of avoiding Jack these past weeks...wasted.

Anna knocked gently on the door before coming in.

"Elsa?" She kept her face buried in the pillow "Elsa… please talk to me...your worrying me…"

"I messed everything up…" Anna came over to her and sat on the edge of the bed "I got into a massive argument with Jack and now I've messed everything up…"

Anna placed a hand on her shoulder softly,

"I'm sure everything will be okay…" Elsa shook her head, Anna sighed softly "I have made dinner...Why don't you come down for some food?"

Elsa shook her head and Anna sighed before getting up and leaving the room quietly. Closing the door behind her. Elsa keep her face buried as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa didn't go to school that day, for starters her insides felt like they were turning to mush and be sick but there was nothing in her stomach to throw up this time. Anna tried to convince her but to no avail. Hearing the closing of the front door Elsa reluctantly got up and ran herself a bath. She was mentally, emotionally and physically tired. She slipped into the bath and closed her eye's drifting off to sleep again without realizing.

It wasn't until she woke up shivering from the water going ice cold when she got out. She glanced down the stairs to see Anna wasn't home yet before heading to her room to get dressed. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror. Her eyes slowly trailed down to her stomach. She lifted up her top and examined it. It was a flat as it had always been.

"Won't be long before you start showing…" She sighed.

It felt beyond ridiculous to be speaking to a belly but her mother always used to tell her stories of how she spoke to Anna and Her when she was pregnant with them. She gently placed a hand on her stomach. She missed her parents so much. Especially in a situation like this she just wanted to curl up in their arms and feel safe.

She heard the front door open and close; causing Elsa to quickly pull her top down and pull her jumper on. Anna came up to her room and nocked on the door before opening it and smiling seeing her sitting up.

"Hey...Feeling better?" Elsa smiled softly at her and nodded slightly "I'm going out later with Rapunzel…You're welcome to join us if you want?"

Elsa's smile faded slightly and she shook her head.

"I'm grateful for the offer but I don't feel well enough to go out yet...Have fun though…"

Anna blinked before nodding and leaving her be. Elsa laid on the bed once again and sighed. Jack must really hate her…

* * *

Elsa didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Anna gave up trying to get her to go and instead tried to support her best as possible. With a mix of feeling ill and guilty for telling Jack the last thing she wanted was to go out to the public eye.

She laid on the sofa in the living room in thought. She really should get back to school else her grades would drop dramatically. She sighed cuddling one of the pillows. Life was a lot simpler when she was younger.

She heard the door open and close. Around the corner Anna's head appeared and she glanced up at her.

"Elsa your going out later. You've been cooped up in this house all week you're becoming a serious hermit and you've gotta go back to school at some point. You haven't even been to the ice rink..."

Elsa sighed and looked back at her sister as she spoke,

"Fine. I'll go out for a bit later to the ice rink if it'll make you stop worrying…"

Anna nodded and smiled satisfied with her answer.

"Right go get dressed then. Hans has asked me to go out with him!"

Elsa stood up and blinked at her. Hans?

"What? What about Kristoff?"

It was Anna's turn to blink,

"What about Kristoff?" She echoed "He's just a friend besides Hans said he really likes me! I'll be heading out later with him for our first date!"

Before Elsa could protest Anna ran upstairs. She sighed before heading upstairs to get dressed to go out.

Once dressed she sighed. She really didn't feel like going out. She didn't put much effort into herself today. Her hair in it's usual bun, She wore a black pair of legging and purple jumper accompanied by a green scarf.

She headed downstairs and grabbed her jacket before shouting she was going out and closing the door behind her and heading to the rink.

* * *

Elsa sat down at the bench in the locker room sighing. Memories of the argument with Jack flooded her mind. Anna didn't seem to mention Jack as much recently. Last time Anna mentioned him she said he was moping around school; Even Rapunzel was having trouble cheering him up. She sighed again as she stood up and headed onto the ice after putting her skates on.

She skated around slowly, the place was pretty much empty again as usual while she started to skate backwards while lost in her own thoughts. Ice skating was truly an escape from the worries of the world.

She noticed a few people join her on the ice; skating around together happily. She smiled as she skated around. Elsa wouldn't admit it but it was actually nice to get out the confines of her house for a bit. Fresh air in her lungs and the cold on her skin. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the very person who she'd been avoiding was watching her from the shadows of the stands.

She spun around on one foot before skating backwards again. She smiled to herself as she zipped around the rink. It was refreshing.

It wasn't too long before she started to get hungry. Her stomach let out a loud grumble. Signaling her it was time to go. Sighing she skated to entrance and pulled her skates off waking to the lockers in her socks. She put the skates in her locker and sighed again resting her head on the neighboring locker.

"So…Gonna stop trying to avoid me for at least ten minutes?"

Elsa jumped hearing Jacks voice and looked at him; stunned not knowing what to say. He continued to speak,

"Is it true what you said… about you being…"

Elsa fidgeted as she nodded. Instantly wanting to run away again but she knew there would be no point. She pinned up against the locker next to hers as he moved closer to her; his face close close she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Have you told anyone else?" Elsa shook her head, heat rising in her cheeks at their closeness. He sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder; causing her to freeze on the spot "I've done this to you…"

She looked at him. Not quite knowing how to reply. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

"I take it you want to keep it seeing as you haven't been for an abortion or anything," She nodded, he looked her in the eyes still as he spoke "I'll be with you every step of the way Elsa. I hope you realize that…"

Elsa felt her eyes starting to water. She'd so desperately wanted to hear someone say that to her. He pulled her into a hug as she cried. She hated breaking down in front of anyone but she just couldn't deal with it anymore.

He kept hold of her while she cried. He didn't know what else to do to comfort her but hold her close.

He moved back and sat on the bench with her on his lap as she cried. After a while her sobs became sniffles as she started to get tired. He looked at her with soft eyes.

"You ready to go? We'll go get some food and I'll take you home"

Elsa nodded slightly as she got up and got her stuff from her locker and closing it after putting her shoes on. She felt tired. They headed to the Cafe next door in silence and ordered food before sitting down.

They sat down ate in silence. Jack was the first to speak.

"So how long have you known?"

Elsa looked up from her food and swallowed the small amount in her mouth before speaking,

"About three weeks now… I haven't told Anna anything...She doesn't need to worry about me…"

Jack looked at her as he ate, she looked back down and picked at her food.

"Why didn't you tell me…"

"Because I didn't want to burden you...I was scared. Jack your with Rapunzel...if she found out...It would ruin your relationship forever,"

Jack blinked at her, that was what she was worried about?

"I was so scared Jack...Scared what you would say...What you would do…"

Jack placed a hand over hers; causing her to blush as he spoke.

"You don't have to be scared Elsa. I'll be with you every step of the way. Rapunzel doesn't need to know anything this has nothing to do with her. I don't know how things are going to turn out at the end of all this but I promise you one thing Elsa. I'll _always_ be here for you," Elsa looked into his eyes at the last sentence "Besides me and her weren't together at the time so she can't really say much anyway."

She nodded slightly. He had a point…

They continued to eat their food before setting off and heading to her house, making small talk as they walked.

"I know I may seem like I'm prying but I have to ask...Why do you want to keep the baby? I mean...Won't it cause problems for your future in terms of education or anything? I can't picture you as the type to plan to have a child before your twenty…"

Elsa put her hands in her jacket as they walked. Thinking how to word her reply carefully.

"My mother always said cherish everything you have in life...because one day it might not be there and the chance won't come round again...I'm scared that if I got rid of it...I might not have any children again...If my mother had got rid of me, Anna would of been all on her own then our parents died…" Jack nodded slightly, understanding where she was coming from, "Wether you stayed with Rapunzel or not I couldn't get rid of the baby Jack...I don't think i could live with myself if I had done that…"

He nodded as they walked up to her front door. They stood there a little awkward for a few moment.

"Thank you for walking me home…" She went to open the door and blinked realizing it was locked before sighing "Oh yeah...Anna said she was going out on a date with Hans...Knew I should of took my house key"

Jack blinked before looking around and turning back to her.

"Wanna come back to mine till she gets home?"

Elsa blinked looking at him. When since did he become so...Pally with her? Then again she hadn't seen him for weeks so it was no surprise he'd changed; the last thing she had said to him was that she was pregnant… Climbing out her thoughts she nodded and followed him down the street round the corner.

* * *

**A/N: Not my strongest chapter but can you blame a poorly author suffering from raging flu? I managed to finish this chapter earlier than I thought so decided to post it in thanks to such wonderful reviewers! Hope you liked it either way!**

**Remember Reviews = Chapters!**


	7. Chapter 4: Headaches and Ice Skates

**A/N: WE'VE PASSED THE 50 REVIEWS MARK! I'm so happy I could sit and cry! I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! If it ****were;t for your wonderful reviews I don't think this story would of still been up! I want to mention Hybrid301, Sunnyjoeman and PriscilaOrglene for being such consistent read and reviewers! I know theres some others out there who are regulars but without these thee especially supporting me with such wonderful comments I'd of thrown this fic out! I hope you and many other people continue to follow this fic through it's ups and downs -hinthintnudgenudge-**

**PS: Yes my spelling and grammar is awful, i plan to sort it all out once I finish the story :)**

**Anyway Enjoy! :D**

**I own no copyright of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Headaches and Ice Skates**

As they entered Jacks home Elsa looked around, It was small and simple yet cozy. He pulled his shoes off and hung his jacket on the banister.

"Make yourself at home," She followed him to the living room and sat down, He sat down next to her "Would you like anything to drink?"

Elsa shook her head, the awkward silence setting in. She plucked up the courage to speak first.

"I am sorry for slapping you by the way last time…"

Jack shook his head and smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't worry I sort of deserved it really. I was pushing the subject a little too hard and sort of caught you off guard," Elsa smiled softly at him as she fiddled with her sleeve, He looked at her with soft eyes "Least now I know what's wrong so I can help"

Elsa nodded, it did feel a relief for someone to finally know what she was going through. She watched him pull his phone out and hand it to her.

"Put your number in and have my number, that way if you need anything you can just ring. Be it day or night Elsa I'll come and help," Elsa blushed slightly as she put her number in and miss called her own phone so she had his number "so...You'll come back school soon? I asked Anna where you've been and she's just been saying you've not been feeling well"

Elsa nodded as she sat back on the sofa and rested her head on the side.

"Jack…" She spoke quietly, a hand on her stomach "Do you regret what happened that night…? If nothing had happened then things could of been different...You wouldn't have to keep secrets from Rapunzel, I wouldn't have to keep secrets from Anna...Life would be simpler…"

Jack frowned at her as he spoke. Seriousness not only in his voice but in his eyes.

"Elsa if I regretted it do you really think I would of gone through the effort of talking to you? Yeah I never thought things would turn out like this and yeah things could get pretty ugly if people find out but do you know what? After you told me yeah I'll admit I was in shock and I was scared but most of all I was angry at myself because it was because of me you're pregnant...I've basically ruined your life in literally a matter of hours…"

She watched him sigh as he placed his head in his hands. Feeling guilty she placed a hand on his shoulder trying to be comforting.

"Jack you haven't ruined my life...I'm still here aren't I? Yes I'm pregnant but let's be honest Jack; at some time in my life I'd be having children. I just didn't expect it at such an early point in my life…or with you if I'm completely honest…"

Jack couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. She was right really. But he still kept beating himself up over it.

They continued to talk about each other more. While they'd became friends weeks before they'd never really sat down and talked about themselves. Elsa told Jack of how her parents had died on a business trip and she and Anna had been on their own since then. He told her how the hockey coach was actually his legal guardian since he was rather young. They talked about their likes and dislikes, what their future plans were and what their dreams were.

Jack had nipped into the kitchen to make them a drink; by the time he walked in Elsa had fell asleep. He carefully placed the drinks down on the table and sat next to her before taking his jacket off and looked for his phone and pressed a number.

About half an hour later he heard a car pull up outside and a soft knock on the door. Getting up he answered it to reveal Kristoff.

"Make sure she gets home safe."

Carefully he picked Elsa up and took her to Kristoff's car and placed her in the passenger seat. Kristoff watched quietly as Jack gently closed the passenger door and looked at Kristoff who spoke first.

"I assume we'll be keeping this between us?"

Jack nodded before thanking him and heading back in his home. Kristoff got in the drivers seat and drove off.

* * *

Elsa rolled over softly in her sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the wall of her room. Yawning she sat up to realize she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Just then Anna walked in with a smile on her face.

"Finally you're awake, You best jump in shower or bath soon or you'll be late for school!"

Elsa blinked. How did Anna know she planned to go to school? Before she could question her she had already gone. Deciding to just leave it she got up, her head started spinning, before she could process any other thoughts she was hung over the toilet throwing up. After the contents of her insides were flushed down the toilet she sat and calm herself down before having a shower.

After a long relaxing shower she headed out and got dressed for school. Finishing tying her hair into a bun as she headed down the stairs she saw Anna waiting for her at the bottom, still beaming.

"Anna why you smiling so much this morning?"

Anna opened the front door to let them out as they spoke.

"Me and Hans are officially going out!"

Elsa blinked in shock as she closed the door behind them.

"Do you think that's wise? You've only been on one date with him"

"Elsa we go so well together! We have so much in common, he _understands_ me!" Elsa sighed at her sister "You can't say much Elsa. You slept with a guy you'd hardly even spoke too."

Elsa shot her a glare; about to come back with a comment but was interrupted by Kristoff pulling up next to them. His expression was as glum as glum could be. No surprise really.

"Want a lift?"

They both nodded and jumped in. Elsa refused to speak to Anna during the ride to school. While Anna had a point at the same time she had no right to say that. Though if she knew she was pregnant just imagine what other remarks Anna could of come out with...

As they pulled up at the school Elsa got out and headed to class after thanking Kristoff and sat down yawning. She looked towards the door as Jack and Bunnymund walked in. Jack smiled at her in which she returned the gesture. Bunny nodded towards her and sat down.

She sat and thought about the night before; she must of fell asleep and got taken home. No other way would she have ended up in her bed still in her clothes.

Her stomach groaned as she realized she hadn't had breakfast. She blushed as the sound rippled around the room. A hand entered her vision holding a breakfast bar. She followed the hand up to see it's attached to Jack.

"Me and Bunny bought too many this morning and the sound your stomach just made suggested you'd be best candidate to avoid us arguing over who will eat it"

Elsa continued to blush as she thanked him and ate the breakfast bar before the teacher came in.

Lesson dragged on as usual. First lessons seemed to drag on just as bad as the last ones. When it was over she headed onto the next class. When break finally came she waited for Anna and they headed to the canteen. She was still a little annoyed at Anna's comment from earlier but decided to just let it slide. She had bigger things to worry about.

After they had lined up and collected their food they sat down and started to eat. Suddenly Rapunzel burst in and ran to them. Jack being dragged by the hand with her. She sat down excited and looked at the sisters.

"They've announced the Winter Ball date! Oooh I'm so excited!"

Anna squealed in excitement; causing Elsa to cringe slightly due to it being right down her ear.

"Oh I can't wait! Dancing, Music, Food! I'll see if Hans is going! I hope He will because we can go together!" She turned to Elsa beaming "You could go with Kristoff! Oh we can do each others hair and makeup and everything!"

Elsa glanced at Anna bemused.

"Why would I go with Kristoff? Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and all but just no. I don't really want to go. Too many people in one room at once…" Anna gave her big puppy dog eyes, causing her to sigh "Fine fine I'll go. Just quit giving me that look."

Anna beamed at her sister and pulled her into a tight hug before she continued to babble to Rapunzel about the Ball. She looked down at her food as she felt a pair of ice blue orbs boring into the crown of her head. She kept her head down to hide her blush. She hated it when people stared at her it made her feel self-conscious.

"I wonder who the Ice King and Queen will be…" Anna wondered out loud. Elsa glanced up at her blinking.

"Why don't you put your name forward Anna?"

Anna shook her head smiling.

"Not my thing, It means being _really_ centre of attention and that's not my main goal in life. What about you Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel looked at her and grinned nodding as she ate her food. They continued to converse over the ball before Elsa looked at the time.

"I've gotta go. Art class is up next" She stood up and bid farewell to the group before heading off to class.

The lesson passed faster than usual. Quite gutting really when it's one of Elsa's favourite subjects. Either way she headed to her next class. It felt nice being back in the studying environment. Her mind kept wandering back to the conversation of the Winter Ball. It was basically to give students a breather from studying; Elsa had never actually attended to one before but with Anna basically making her go she wouldn't have much choice…

She sighed. Sometimes it really was easier to agree with Anna instead of arguing. She rubbed her temple where a headache was forming.

She tried to focus on the lesson but as time passed the headache got progressively worse. Reluctantly she asked the teacher if she could leave. Getting up she headed out the class and sat in the hall groaning.

"Elsa?"

She looked up to see Jack, over his shoulders were hung a pair of skates. Swiftly she got up,

"What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Got a huge headache, Just want to go home in all fairness,"

She rubbed her forehead again before looking at him in attempt to change the subject "Why have you got your ice skates in school?"

Jack looked at her worried as he spoke.

"Just about to head to hockey training; Have you been doctors yet?"

Elsa blinked at him and shook her head looking at him quizzically. Awkwardly he rubbed the back of his head as he spoke in a low tone, mumbling half of it.

"Well I read that when your pregnant you need to go doctors for a scan or something… and… I know it must be scary for you having to deal with this and if you feel you don't want to go in on your own or something…" Elsa blushed as she blinked.

"Jack...are you saying you want to come to the doctors with me…?" He looked at her feeling awkward as he nodded, she fidgeted as she continued "I'd really be grateful if you did…"

Jack looked at her and smiled at her as he nodded. He looked at the clock on the wall before looking back at her.

"Hey want to come to watch the hockey team train? It might take your mind off the headache for a bit"

Elsa nodded as she started to follow him out of school as they chatted.

"So are you really going to come to the winter ball or not? Can't imagine Anna's gonna let you stay home that easily"

He smirked slightly as he spoke while walking; Elsa glanced at him through the corner of her eye before speaking.

"Even if I said no she'd find some way to get me to go; it saves me a lot of trouble to just agree. And it's easier than having to have her bugging me about it for the next three weeks"

Jack just chuckled as they finally arrived at the rink. Elsa went and sat in the stands while Jack went to get ready. As she sat down she noticed there was a few people sitting around. Must be people who knew the hockey team because people normally weren't really allowed in during practice from what she had been told.

Her head snapped towards the entrance as she heard people making noise as the team came out onto the ice. Jack glanced up at the stands and smiled at her before he started to practice; causing her to blush slightly.

She watched as they skated around with speed. She didn't know the whole teams members but recognized some; Jack, Kristoff and Bunnymund of course. Then there was Eugene; Same year as her but with one of the biggest ego she'd ever had seen. There was Hiccup; scrawny is build and same year as Anna. She blinked seeing someone who she didn't have a clue was on the team; Hans. Anna had never mentioned that before. Something was really off with him. Too nice for his own good.

She continued to watch them train until Jack got slammed into by Bunnymund; sending him flying across the ice. Elsa jumped up, a hand on her stomach, worried he was seriously hurt. She felt her heart stop for a moment until she saw him laughing as he got up.

She sat down, hand still on her stomach, as she watched. Realizing what she was doing with her hand she pulled away and sat with her hands under her. Why had she reacted like that? It confused her. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on watching them train. It wouldn't be long before they were finished.

When they finished she met Jack outside the lockers. As he emerged she noticed him rubbing the back of his neck; when he saw her he dropped his hand and smiled at her.

"Damn got a good hit from Bunny"

Before she could reply a boy ran over to them; Jack looked at him and grinned as the boy spoke.

"Woah Jack that was so cool when Bunnymund hit you and you went flying! Then you just got up and carried on it was so cool!"

Elsa blinked watching them. Jack smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Jamie. If your looking for Bunny he'll be out soon he's talking to coach North"

Jamie nodded before running off. Jack motioned for them to leave. Seeing the puzzled expression on Elsa's face Jack spoke.

"That's Jamie; He's a friend of mine I met a while back when first joined the hockey team. He was still learning to skate at the time and saw me and Bunny training. Since then he comes to watch the training sessions when he's not in school. He hopes to join the hockey team when he's older"

She nodded as they walked they past the doctors; reminding Elsa of their earlier conversation.

"I'm going to try get booked in with the doctors tomorrow...You sure you still want to come?"

Jack nodded as they stood outside the school gates.

"Just drop me a message what time the appointment is an I'll meet up with you at the doctors," She nodded before sitting on the bench, rubbing her forehead again "If it's during hockey practice I'll just tell Bunny to tell the team I won't be able to attend that session."

She nodded as the school doors opened, before Jack could continue Anna and Rapunzel came running over; causing Jack to keep his mouth shut and smile at Rapunzel as she hugged him. Elsa fidgeted feeling awkward suddenly. Anna smiled at her wrapping an arm round hers.

"Hans has asked me to come round his for dinner tonight can you believe it?! He says he's going to introduce me to his twelve other brothers!" Elsa frowned; she really didn't like her seeing Hans, Anna continued to speak excitedly "He said he'll bring me home so you don't have to worry about me getting home"

Elsa sighed; was it really worth an argument? Anna would only argue and she hated her sister leaving after an argument. It made things awkward at times.

They bid farewell to Jack and Rapunzel before heading home.

* * *

**A/N: Not worlds best chapter but not very well sue me! Got a new fic cover :P Please let me know your opinions on it!**

**UPDATE: Changed the cover to a NEWER one because liked it more, sorry ****people!**

**Remember Reviews=Chapters!**


	8. Chapter 5: The Appointment

**A/N: Once again another good response from people! :D I'm still not very well so not 100% sure when going to next update, It'll be within the week though! Until then enjoy!**

**I own no rights to the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Appointment**

Elsa laid on her bed. With Anna out it was all too quiet in the house. She'd managed to book the doctors appointment for tomorrow but now she had nothing to do but let her mind wander. She glanced at her phone. The message to Jack telling him the time of the appointment staring back at her. Her fingers started to move on their own.

_'Jack...I'm scared…'_

She watched her fingers press the send button and within minutes her phone started to ring. It was Jack. Hesitantly she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"I'll be round in ten minutes."

Before she could reply he'd already hung up. Putting her phone back on the bed she curled up into a ball. Waiting for him to arrive. She heard a knock at the door before hearing it open and close. She didn't bother moving as her door opened and closed.

"Elsa?" Jack walked around the bed into her view and sat on the edge; gently he placed a hand on her shoulder "You don't have to be scared Elsa. I'll be with you when you go to the doctors"

Elsa just burst out in tear again. Unable to hold the tears back again as they ran freely down her face. Jack laid next to her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. She spoke as she cried.

"I'm so scared Jack; I'm so scared of it all…"

He stroked her hair softly as she cried; letting her pour her emotions out.

"I'm scared of it all Jack. I'm scared of becoming a parent, I'm scared of having a life growing in me, I'm scared what the Doctors will say, I'm scared what Anna would say...I'm scared of it all Jack…"

He kept her close as she spoke; stroking her hair softly as his other hand remained around her waist to keep her close. He shushed her softly.

"Don't worry Elsa you don't need to be afraid, You'll never be alone during this okay? You can trust me. I won't let you be alone," he rubbed her back softly as she cried "I promise Elsa I'll be with you to keep you safe. You don't need to be scared anymore"

He continued to try and comfort her till her sobs became sniffles. She kept her face buried in him as she started to drift off to sleep, growing tired from all the crying. Jack continued to keep her close as he felt her relax more under his hold as she drifted. He looked down at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful. Even with a tear stained face she looked like an angel. He heard the front door open and close; Causing him to look up. Anna had come home.

"Shit…" He muttered quietly as he carefully let go of Elsa and pulled the covers over her. He looked at her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead before heading towards the window. If Anna saw him here it could look suspicious. He opened the window enough so he could climb out but not too much that it could make Elsa cold enough to wake up. Carefully he climbed down and hid in a bush. He could see Hans car outside before it drove off. He sighed in relief. He hadn't been seen. Getting up he headed home.

* * *

Elsa yawned as she sat at the table. She had woke up to Jack being gone and Anna at home. She notice her window was open. Assuming he snuck out to Anna didn't catch him.

Anna placed her breakfast infront of her before sitting down with her own and tucking in. Elsa ate slowly. There was no school today but she still had the doctors appointment to go to in a couple hours. Anna broke the silence.

"So what you doing today?"

Elsa looked up at her. She took a sip of her tea before speaking.

"Erm...just going to go ice skating later I guess...What about you?" she lied. Anna smiled at her as she spoke.

"Kristoff has invited me over to help him sort Sven out. Why have a moose as a pet I'll never know. Then I'm seeing Rapunzel later to watch a film and after than seeing Hans for abit"

Elsa smiled at her before getting up and taking their plates into the kitchen and placing them in the sink. She headed up stairs to get dressed and headed out. She'd asked Jack to meet her at the doctors and didn't want to be late.

Once she arrived at the doctors she could spot Jack from a mile off, his white hair being a huge contrast to his usual dark blue jumper. He saw her and smiled wandering over to her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly.

"Ready?"

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded as they headed in and signed in before sitting down. She looked around at the people around her, some young some old. In the corner there was a woman holding a baby. The sight caused Elsa to absentmindedly place her hand on her stomach in thought. In a matter of months she could be sitting there with her child… She felt Jack grab her hand and squeeze it softly. She looked at him and smiled softly; holding his hand. Despite the small amount of contact it brought a huge amount of relief and safety.

As the doctor called her name they stood up, Jack still holding her hand, and headed into the consultation room.

Things went smoothly, the doctor asked her a few questions and took a bloody test and sorted out the appointment for the first scan. He gave her a few leaflets and let them be on their way. As they got outside Elsa let out a deep breath as if she'd held it in the whole time. Jack looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming with me Jack; It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be"

Jack nodded at her in welcome before walking her home. She invited him in and he gladly accepted. What neither of them expected was there was Anna, Hans and Rapunzel sat in the kitchen. The all looked up and blinked at the pair. Jack was the first to speak.

"Er I saw Elsa in passing and she invited me over for a drink"

Anna smiled and nodded and Rapunzel blinked before smiling. Hans kept a strange face. It confused them.

Rapunzel came over and wrapped her arms around Jack; giving him a kiss before pulling him to sit down next to her at the table. Elsa avoided looking at them as she went to the counter to make tea. She didn't want to admit it but seeing them together made her uncomfortable. It was frustrating because she knew she shouldn't be; Rapunzel and Jack were together before. She was a mere inconvenience in the whole thing.

Hans got up and took the cup out her hand; his hand brushing against hers causing her to look up at him confused. He smiled a too perfect smile before speaking.

"Please you just got in you should sit down; I'll make you and Jack some tea"

Elsa narrowed her eyes suspiciously before sitting down across from Jack but next to Anna who was looking through a dress magazine with Rapunzel.

"Oooh that one's really pretty! But it's in pink and pink don't suit me...now if it was in _green_ then it would be perfect," Elsa leaned over curiously, realising they were looking for dresses for the Winter ball "Elsa we need to find you a dress then we can find you a date!"

Elsa sighed. Here she goes again with the date thing.

"Anna I'm going to the damn thing against my will can't you at least let me go on my own?"

Anna shook her head causing Elsa to sigh again. She was never going to win. It was Rapunzels turn to speak as she held onto Jacks arm.

"Elsa you've got to go with _someone _else you won't have anyone to dance with and stuff"

Elsa rubbed her temple before resting her head on her hand. Looking bored with the conversation.

"Who says I was going to dance? My intention is to go show my face for an hour then come home. I don't want to go in the first place and the last thing I want to be is pressed against some male who come to the dance with me out of pity."

Anna sighed looking at Rapunzel as Hans came and sat down with Jack and Elsa's drink. Anna turned to Elsa once again.

"Fine you don't have to stay the whole night but _please _let me do your hair and pick out a dress for you? Pleeeeease?"

Elsa smiled and nodded at Anna, guess it was a fair trade really. She didn't know why Anna was planning it so early; They had three weeks before the Ball. They, more like Anna and Rapunzel, had come to the decision they'd all meet up at their house and travel to the ball together. Rapunzel was going to get ready at their house and Jack and Hans would come pick the three of them up. Dragging Kristoff along on the way.

It was starting to get dark out before the three visitors decided to call it a day and start making their way home. As Hans left he whispered something in Jacks ear before leaving. Jack suddenly looked tense. Anger flickering in his eyes as his fist clenched slightly. Rapunzel asked what was wrong and he just shook it off as Hans coming out with a crude joke but Elsa could tell instantly that wasn't the case.

He glanced at Elsa before holding onto Rapunzels hand and leaving. He looked like he had a touch of fear in his eyes. What had Hans said to him?

Anna closed the door behind them and smiled at Elsa who returned the smile, speaking first.

"Right I'm going in the bath, have dinner then bed. If you wait for me to my bath I'll help you cook dinner"

Anna grinned and nodded before heading into the living room. Elsa headed upstairs and started running a bath before stripping and getting in. She undid her bun causing her blonde hair to fall around her in soft waves. The warmth of the water relaxed her muscles as she looked at her stomach in thought.

"I wonder if you'll a boy or girl," she wondered out loud "Guess it's going to be a while before we know"

She placed her hand on her stomach again; it was still flat. Hard to believe inside her was a tiny life depending on her to keep it safe. She stroked her stomach with her thumb as she continued to wonder things about the tiny life inside her.

"I wonder who you'll look like most…"

She'd never admit it out loud but she secretly hoped the baby would have Jacks eyes. Despite their eyes being similar she loved the shade of blue Jacks eyes were. She hoped their hair would be blonde like hers. Her parents always said they'd love a grandchild with her hair colour. She seemed to have inherited the rouge gene of blonde in her family. It had skipped Anna and their mother.

She continued to stroke her stomach softly; her mothering instincts unknowingly kicking in. She chuckled softly as she spoke,

"You'll be spoilt rotten by your auntie Anna. When she finds out about you she'll already start spoiling before you even leave the womb"

'When she finds out' she repeated in her head. It was true Anna would find out eventually. She just wasn't ready for that yet. It made her wonder… what _would _Anna say if she found out? Especially that it's her best friends boyfriend who's the father? She couldn't decide who'd be in more trouble; her or Jack. But then again she didn't react the way she thought she was when she walked in on her and Jack that morning after the house party.

She submerged her head under the water completely; holding her breath with her eyes closed. The sound of silence was comforting for once. She let her mind wander over nothing in particular before remerging; the cold air hitting her face as she rubbed the water out her eyes before getting out and wrapping a towel round her and heading to her room to get dressed.

Once dried and dressed in a clean set of pyjamas which were covered by a cardigan she headed downstairs to help Anna make dinner. Luckily the plan was to make soup which didn't take long to make. After eating Elsa headed up stairs to bed. Recently sleep was quickly becoming her favourite thing to do. She boiled it down to the pregnancy. She'd never been one to sleep long hours before. Before she could think of anything else she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Short and not very good in terms of the doctors appointment but seriously suffering from a pickled brain from being ill!**

**Also I've recently received messaged about my plot line and apparently how it's 'admirable' i'm raising awareness of young pregnancy in my country? First of all I'd like to clearly state I'm not writing this to raise awareness about ANYTHING I'm writing this for enjoyment and as a pass time. Whatever is going on in my country or anyone else's country for that fact has nothing to do with this story or visa versa. I don't want to come off as a bad person or anything but that is the truth.**

**I don't condone 'underage/teen' pregnancies, I myself don't plan to have children till I'm at least over 20, the reason behind Elsa being a teen pregnancy case will be revealed in the future of the story!**

**Until then Enjoy!**

**Remember Reviews = Chapters! (when I'm better in this case)**


	9. Chapter 6: Blackmail

**A/N: Sorry it's so late! I've really been ill and managed to peel myself from my pit known as my bed and get a chapter you for you! My main aim is if i don't post regularly I'll post at least once a week Ill or not!**

**I Just want to say thank you to all you lovely reviewers who wished me get well soon, I'm still not fully back to health but soon as I'm better I'll be posting as much as i used to! (well I'll try ;) )**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Blackmail**

Elsa wandered down a corridor on her on in thought. After yesterday Jack had been acting weird with her all day; he made little small talk and when they actually had a conversation he'd constantly look around as if looking for someone. What had Hans said to him to put him on so much edge?

She thoughts were rudely interrupted by no other than Hans himself standing in front of her. He gave her his usual too-friendly smile which turned into one of worry as he spoke.

"Elsa would we be able to meet up in about ten minutes behind the school? It's about Anna; I'm really concerned about her. Don't tell her about us meeting I don't want her to know my worry"

Elsa blinked and nodded instantly; what was wrong with Anna? Before she could question him further he'd already gone. Confused she headed to meet up with Anna for break; she had enough time just to let her know she wouldn't be able to eat with them today. As she entered the canteen she saw Rapunzel, Jack and Anna already sat down to eat. They all turned to her as she spoke.

"I can't eat with you today Anna I have...a meeting with one of the teachers...I'll get something to eat after schools finished"

Anna blinked before nodding; as she walked off she could hear Anna wondering where Hans had gotten to, causing her to clench her fist slightly. She didn't like this one bit; if Anna found out she was meeting Hans she might get the wrong idea about them.

'I'd rather die a lonely old woman than be with him' she thought as she inwardly cringed at the idea of her and Hans.

She opened the door to the back of the back of the school and looked around. She caught the sight of Hans leaning against the wall out the view of the security cameras. Something about his demeanor seemed...off. As she headed over to him he looked at her; his usual creepy smile was replaced with a smirk. He moved closer to her as he spoke.

"I saw him Elsa," She blinked confused "Jack climbing out your window. Didn't pitch you as the type to sneak around your friends backs, especially your sisters"

Elsa froze. She'd seen Jack climb out her window that night? If Anna or Rapunzel caught wind of it things would be taken the wrong way. Yes Jack was there but not what Hans obviously thought he was there for. She was at a loss for words. He moved towards her, placing a hand on her upper arm.

"I'm sure you don't want it to 'slip out' in conversation now do you? Well, seeing as your so willing to do such things behind their backs I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem helping me keep quiet about it all. All I ask for is a little payment"

He went to kiss her. Elsa was frozen on the spot; she wanted to push him away but shock and fear had stole her movement away from her. She could feel his breath on her face as he moved closer to her. Just before his lips managed to touch hers he suddenly went flying to the side; causing her to snap out of it and look at what causing him to suddenly go flying to the side into the wall. Jack.

The look of anger on his face was an expression she'd never seen on him before, his eyes burned with rage. He was beyond pissed off. Hans leant against the wall, rubbing his sore jaw as Jack spoke.

"You dare blackmail Elsa again and I swear to god that punch won't be the only thing your gonna get."

Elsa looked at Jack, how did he know they were here? A low laugh could be heard from Hans, causing her to look at him. A smirk on his face again.

"Well well Jack. Seems your more riled up over this than I thought. Why would you care anyway? You get Elsa and Rapunzel and seeing as Elsa doesn't seem to have a problem with sleeping with her friends boyfriend why should it be a problem sleeping with her sisters boyfriend"

"We're not sleeping together. Yes. I was climbing out of Elsa's room but not for the reasons you think. Like I'd ever cheat on Rapunzel. Why I should explain myself to _you _though is questionable."

Elsa watched the scene unravel; Hans saw Jack climbing out the window and had tried black mailing her. Anger started to boil inside her. She'd never do such a thing to her sister!

"How _dare_ you assume I'd do such a thing to my sister! And if I ever was gonna cheat it wouldn't be with a vile snake like you!"

She started to walk towards him; Jack pulled her back. She tried to push him off her but he refused to let go. Jack looked at Hans.

"I'd suggest you go Hans before _I _let slip what your true colours are like. Wouldn't want everyone to find out that the happy go lucky pompous ass image is just a mask now would we"

Hans narrowed his eyes at the pair before walking off, still rubbing his jaw. Once he was out of sight he let Elsa out of his grip. She turned round and shot him a look; still angry at what had happened.

"What do you mean his true colours"

"Hans...really isn't a nice guy Elsa"

"So you decide to mention this now while my sister is dating him!?"

Elsa always knew something was off about him. Jack sighed as he spoke, his eyes softening when he looked at her.

"Do you really think your sister would listen? Let alone believe you if she knew what he was like?"

Elsa clenched her fists before letting out an heavy sigh. He was right; Anna was too stubborn to believe what Hans was really like and now that she was dating him there was no way on earth would she believe her now. It wasn't exactly the first time they'd got into an argument over Hans. Judging by Elsa's reaction Jack knew her answer. Gently he placed a hand on her back.

"C'mon Elsa we should get back, Anna's been worrying since you left earlier. Lessons will be starting soon and you need to eat"

She nodded before heading inside and heading back to the canteen; Rapunzel and Anna had already left. Leaving her and Jack on their own. She bought a sandwich and drink and sat down across from Jack. She ate quietly as he stared at her. Feeling his eyes boring into her; she looked at him and swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking.

"Do you have to stare at my while eating it feels awkward"

"I'm making sure you finish that sandwich, you do realize every time your sister kicks up a fuss it comes down the grapevine to me? She kicks up, Rapunzel hears it then tells me" he chuckled as he spoke. Elsa couldn't help but smile softly. Anna worried too much sometimes.

After Elsa finished eating they headed to class. Making it just in time. The lesson passed rather quick and before she knew it she was heading home with Jack following close next to her. Anna was bringing Rapunzel round later so was easier for Jack to just head home with her and wait for them to come.

While waiting, they sat in the kitchen while Elsa got the dinner on early. Jack watched her intently before offering to help which she gladly accepted. As they cooked they chatted happily. Things ranging from childhood memories to past relationships.

"So let me get this straight you dated Toothiana then Rapunzel?"

Jack chuckled, nodded as he cut up some carrots while speaking,

"Yeah, Don't get me wrong Tooth is a great friend and yeah lost my virginity to her but things just didn't feel right when dating. Felt just too weird," Elsa couldn't help but chuckle "So what about you? What were your past relationships like?"

Elsa went into thought as she put the chicken in the oven and started making gravy.

"I've only really been in one relationship with someone who was older than me…It was a couple years ago actually. Lovely guy to an extent but at the same time he terrified the hell out of me. Speaking of virginity it was him i actually lost my virginity to."

Jack watched her mix the gravy slowly. He wasn't too sure if he'd took Elsa's virginity or not but didn't know how to bring the topic up. Least now he knew.

"If he scared you why did you date him?" He watched as Elsa thought hard before speaking.

"Guess you could say we could relate in how we both felt? Whereas my parents died he never even knew his parents...he had no one," She shrugged as she spoke "guess we sought company in each other. He had an evil temper though; I'm glad we aren't together anymore"

Jack nodded as they continued to cook. The sound of the front door being opened could be heard before the loud voices of Rapunzel and Anna coming in. Elsa welcomed them as she cooked.

"Hey Punz, Jack wanna stay for dinner?" Anna smiled at the pair as she spoke. Else looked at her sister blinking.

The pair looked at each other before nodding. Anna smiled before continuing to chat to Rapunzel about their day. Elsa caught snips of their conversation. Something about Hiccup asking Merida to the ball. It was quite sweet really.

Once the dinner was ready Elsa started to plate up while Anna set the table. The four of them sat and ate happily in silence.

When everyone had finished Rapunzel and Elsa started to wash up while Anna and Jack sat in the living room. They made small talk; Elsa still wasn't really comfortable round Rapunzel after that night.

"Jack says you and him are in quite a few lessons together?" Elsa nodded at Rapunzels question "Makes sense why you hang around so much lately. Wish I could spend more time with Jack but he's always at hockey practice! Makes me wonder if he really cares to put effort into our relationship"

Elsa nodded slightly, she was starting to see why Jack and her often broke up. Jacks love was Hockey and it was his choice of sport but because of the time and dedication he put in Rapunzel didn't like it.

They finished washing up and headed into the living room. The pair of them glanced up from their conversation and smiled before Jack got up.

"Think it's time we head home; thank you for the dinner"

Rapunzel nodded in agreement before heading to the door holding Jacks hand. Anna shouted goodbye as Elsa led them to the door to see them off. Rapunzel gave Elsa a hug which surprised her. Jack nodded at her before they left. Elsa closed the door behind them before sighing. Why did it feel like while things were getting easier at the same time they were getting so complicated?

Anna stood up and wandered over to her.

"Jack told me he made sure you ate earlier. I'm glad there's someone keeping an eye on you when I'm not around"

Elsa chuckled at her before she started to head to the livingroom, Anna following behind as she spoke.

"He's a good friend"

'And He'll make a great father' her mind continued the sentence. Elsa shook her head slightly as she fought down a blush. As true as it was she felt embarrassed admitting it even to herself.

She looked at Anna, hoping she hadn't noticed her thoughts seemed to had trailed somewhat, Anna merely smiled at her and nodded.

Elsa let out a large yawn before deciding to head up to bed. Once she had changed and crawled into bed and laid there in thought. A hand on her stomach.

Today had been so eventful it suddenly took its tole on her all in one go. The situation with Hans mostly playing on her brain.

'Like I'd ever cheat on Rapunzel'

Jacks words echoed through Elsa's head. He hadn't technically cheated on her but keeping such a large secret from Rapunzel was just as worse as cheating right? Guilt washed over her again; sooner or later everyone would find out. How would she be able to explain waters breaking and hello bouncing baby in less than nine months?

Elsa sighed, she stroked her stomach softly with her thumb as she continued to think, not only about the actual giving birth but especially when she started showing a baby bump. She could only pass it off as eating a large meal or gaining weight for so long.

"Gonna be really hard explaining you to your Auntie Anna…" she whispered out loud, continuing to stroke her stomach as she whispered in hope Anna wouldn't hear her "She really will spoil you rotten… Just hope she'll forgive me for keeping you hidden from her…"

Her eyes started to flutter shut as she let out her last words in a low tired whispers,

"Conceal, Don't Feel, Don't let them know…"

* * *

**A/N: What sort of Fic would this be if I didn't include some of the most well known quotes of the films in it?! Someone asked me about Olaf and Sven, I ****plan to bring them in in the future somehow, not sure _how _BUT I WILL. I'll be slipping more quotes into the fic as it progresses ;P**

**Please pardon any spelling mistakes! Being Ill gives me serious case of pudding brain!**

**I'm tempted to do a bonus of Jacks view and interactions with Hans away from Elsa's eyes, Yay or Nay? let me know in Reviews!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Rememeber Reviews = Chapters! :)**


	10. Chapter 6: Blackmail BONUS

**A/N: We've passed the 100 Reviews mark! So ****grateful for all you regular reviewers who have been with me from the start, also greatful for those who started reading it along the way!** **It's your wonderful reviews that have kept me going and will keep me going!**

**For those who keep asking when will Jack breakup with Rapunzel I can PROMISE you it _will_ happen! I'm not normally up for giving away spoilers but seeing as we've hit an important milestone I don't mind sharing a minor spoiler; Jack and Rapunzel don't break up till after the Winter ball (not very good spoiler but then again I don't class myself as a good writer and look where we are!) and Jack will finally be able to put his inner arguments to rest ;)**

**So sit tight until then! I have plenty of ideas in store for you lovely readers! I can tell you one thing this story isn't even half way to the end! I Hope you continue to read my story despite the ups and downs and twists and ****cliff-hangers I'll be putting in! Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Blackmail**

**BONUS**

Jack held onto Rapunzels hand as he left. Hans words echoing through his mind.

'Climbing out of Elsa's window hm?'

Hans had seen him; He'd seen him climbing out the window. Mixed emotions of fear and anger rattled inside him. He had Jack right where he wanted him. He could bend and twist this small piece of information to his liking and ruining everything. Elsa's look of confusion didn't help.

He held onto Rapunzels hand as he walked her home. She chattered away merrily while his thoughts wandered crazily. It wasn't until Rapunzel said his name that broke his concentration.

"Jack what's wrong? You seem really off...What did Hans say to you?"

Jack looked at her, just managing to put on a smile,

"I've already said he just came out with a crude Joke thinking he was funny. I'm just tired today don't worry"

Rapunzel nodded slightly as they reached her house. Gently she pecked him on the cheek before heading in. Leaving Jack to head home. His mind wandering back over the events of the day.

When Elsa sent that message he was on his way to meet Bunny and some of the other hockey team member. After seeing it he literally dropped what he was doing. He hadn't even messaged Bunny at the time to let him know he wasn't coming. His main focus was getting to Elsa.

Seeing her curled up on the bed made his heart sink. He just wanted to hold her and chase all the fears away and protect her and their baby.

'Their baby…'

Jacks heart fluttered as the words whispered back at him. It was their baby they had created together… Even now it still felt like a dream.

Jack rubbed the back of his head as he approached his front door and let himself in. He couldn't deny his...feelings...towards Elsa had started to develop into something more over recent weeks. Only thing was the more he started to feel for her the more confused he became over his feelings for Rapunzel. He rubbed his temple as he let out a sigh.

"Things can never been easy can they…"

He knew sooner or later he'd have to pick between the pair of them. Only thing was he knew Rapunzel loved him; Elsa he didn't know. She was carrying _his _baby after all...Would of things been different if she wasn't? Would she have interest in him for him and not because of the baby? Jack didn't know.

Noticing the time he wandered up to his bedroom and flopped on the bed. Too tired to even get changed. He could have a shower in the morning. His mind drifted back to Elsa when he held her on her bed. The scent of her blonde locks of hair still lingering on his nose. The feeling of her small frame held against his body still haunting him. The memory was etched onto his brain. Even the feeling of her soft small hand holding onto his tightly at the doctors.

The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was Elsa's words,

'I'm so scared Jack…'

* * *

Next day at school Jack tried to make himself scarce around Elsa. Hans didn't need more ammunition in the situation he was in. He didn't know what he was going to do but he was going to sort it. For Elsa and Rapunzels sake. He'd had blow ups with Hans before but he'd never dragged anyone into it like this.

He felt awful for not really talking to her as much but it was for the best. He knew what Hans could be like and the last thing he wanted was Elsa to get caught up in it.

As he headed to the canteen he noticed Hans speaking with Elsa. Jack narrowed his eyes curiously before heading in and sitting down with Rapunzel and Anna. The two chatted happily until Elsa came in.

"I can't eat with you today Anna I have...a meeting with one of the teachers...I'll get something to eat after schools finished"

He watched as she walked off. Something felt...off. Elsa looked at him and Rapunzel.

"Is it me or did Elsa seem a little...tense? I wonder where Hans is? He said he'd have lunch with us today..."

Jack stood up suddenly, causing the two girls to look at him confused.

"I'm gonna find Bunny I'll be back in a minute"

Before either of them could reply he had gone. Something wasn't right and Jack didn't like it.

He wandered around the corridors, trying to maintain a calm appearance over his frantic feelings. He noticed the door leading to the back of the school was still open. He walked over to it and stepped out. He could hear voices from around the corner.

"I'm sure you don't want it to 'slip out' in conversation now do you? Well, seeing as your so willing to do such things behind their backs I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem helping me keep quiet about it all. All I ask for is a little payment"

Jack turned around the corner realising it was Hans. And there was Elsa frozen on the spot; he could see the panic in her eyes as he moved closer to kiss her. Something inside him snapped.

Just before his lips managed to touch hers he suddenly went flying to the side of the wall, Elsa looked at him, fear and shock plastered on her face. He clenched his fists as Hans leant against the wall, rubbing his sore jaw as Jack spoke.

"You dare blackmail Elsa again and I swear to god that punch won't be the only thing your gonna get."

Hans let out a low chuckle, a smirk on his face.

"Well well Jack. Seems your more riled up over this than I thought. Why would you care anyway? You get Elsa and Rapunzel and seeing as Elsa doesn't seem to have a problem with sleeping with her friends boyfriend why should it be a problem sleeping with her sisters boyfriend"

"We're not sleeping together. Yes. I was climbing out of Elsa's room but not for the reasons you think. Like I'd ever cheat on Rapunzel. Why I should explain myself to _you _though is questionable."

Before either Hans or Jack could continue Elsa exploded.

"How _dare_ you assume I'd do such a thing to my sister! And if I ever was gonna cheat it wouldn't be with a vile snake like you!"

She started to walk towards him, he pulled her back. She tried to push him off her but he refused to let go in concern of what she was capable of doing out of anger. Jack looked at Hans as he spoke; not letting Elsa out of his hold.

"I'd suggest you go Hans before _I _let slip what your true colours are like. Wouldn't want everyone to find out that the happy go lucky pompous ass image is just a mask now would we"

Jack watched as Hans narrowed his eyes at the pair before walking off, still rubbing his jaw. Once he was out of sight he let Elsa out of his grip. She turned round and shot him a look; still angry at what had happened. Seemed despite helping her he was next in the firing line of her anger

"What do you mean his true colours"

"Hans...really isn't a nice guy Elsa"

He rubbed his temple; He'd known Hans long enough to know the happy go lucky facade was exactly that; a facade

"So you decide to mention this now while my sister is dating him!?"

Jack sighed as he spoke, his eyes softening when he looked at her. He understood that she had every right to know.

"Do you really think your sister would listen? Let alone believe you if she knew what he was like?"

Elsa clenched her fists before letting out an heavy sigh. Judging by Elsa's reaction Jack knew her answer. Gently he placed a hand on her back. Trying to make her feel better. Hans was in for it big time when he could get his hands on him.

"C'mon Elsa we should get back, Anna's been worrying since you left earlier. Lessons will be starting soon and you need to eat"

She nodded before heading inside and heading back to the canteen; Rapunzel and Anna had already left. Leaving her and Jack on their own. He watched as she bought a sandwich and drink and sat down across from him. She ate quietly as he stared intently at her making sure she ate it all; she looked at him and swallowed a mouthful of food before speaking.

"Do you have to stare at my while eating it feels awkward"

"I'm making sure you finish that sandwich, you do realize every time your sister kicks up a fuss it comes down the grapevine to me? She kicks up, Rapunzel hears it then tells me" he chuckled as he spoke, Elsa smiled softly at him.

He wasn't lying though; Rapunzel always told him every detail of her day and the conversations he had, while normally he'd tune it out she'd spoke more about Anna and Elsa causing him to pay more attention.

"Oh yeah Rapunzel mentioned something about coming round to yours later. If it's okay with you how about kill two birds with one stone and come back to yours and meet Rapunzel and Anna there?"

Elsa looked at him and nodded before getting up. Jack followed suit and waisted for her to throw her rubbish away before heading to class.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little bonus chapter! I hope it gives you a little insight to Jacks inner conflict between his feelings for Elsa and his feelings for Rapunzel; poor lad :(**

**I'd also like to point out to those saying about my spelling; I'm british so some words may appear 'miss-spelled' to you when it's not! I use a spellchecker that checks British spelling not American :)**


	11. Chapter 7: Black Eyes and Dresses

**A/N: Not only have we now passed 100 reviews we've past 100 followers! I'm still not very well but wanted to get this pushed out so drugged myself up with painkillers and wrote this! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**Looking at the story i'd say we're either 1/4 or 1/3 way to the end so got a long way to go! I just hope you wonderful readers won't hate me for the huge plot twist I plan to throw in that I'll be REALLY surprised if anyone see's coming! Seriously if anyone guesses it I'll run around my house naked with ecstasy that someone had managed to guess it! haha**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Black Eyes and Dresses**

Elsa looked around the unfamiliar landscape; she was in a field of flowers. She looked around, it was warm and the found of birds could be heard. They were however shattered by the sound of a baby crying. She looked around confused until she noticed a person in the distance where the crying was coming from. As she started walking and getting closer she noticed it was the white hair of Jack. She continued to walk over to him.

"Jack?"

He turned round holding a small bundle wrapped up in a burgundy blanket. He looked at her with a soft smile on his face. As she drew closer she looked into the bundle he was holding.

The fair face of a baby peered up at her; It had a sprinkling of blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She went to speak before another voice of a woman behind her caught her attention. She spun round to see a woman and male, her parents, standing behind her with Anna at their side. She felt her eyes starting to water.

"Elsa," her mother said but it wasn't her voice; it was Anna's, "Elsa…Elsa!"

Her eyes flung open to meet Anna's bright orbs.

"Elsa it's time to get up sleepy head else your breakfast will be cold"

Elsa groaned softly as she sat up. Her stomach started to do flips; as she stood up she ran to the toilet and started throwing her guts up. Anna came in with a confused expression.

"Elsa are you alright?"

Elsa continued to throw her guts up till there was nothing left. Once she'd regained her composure she looked at Anna.

"It must of just been some back food I ate, don't worry okay?"

Anna looked at her worried before nodding. Elsa headed back to her room. She'd been pretty good with morning sickness even though it wasn't very frequent it was horrible when it happened; much like how her mother had suffered with it when she was pregnant with Anna. She couldn't wait this stage of the pregnancy would pass.

After sorting herself out she headed downstairs to eat. She slowly ate her food before downing her glass of juice and heading upstairs to get dressed, letting her mind drifting back to the dream.

Her parents were there. So was Jack and Anna but that baby… she shook her head; must be baby brain; after going to the doctors things felt more real than ever.

Elsa looked in the mirror at herself, opting for a slightly different look she wore a black pair of leggings with a pale blue jumper accompanied by a dark blue scarf, her hair in it's usual neat bun.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs she spotted Anna waiting for her at the door.

"Me and Rapunzel are going dress shopping and your coming with us; no ifs or buts. After being cooped up for so long we're getting you out for as much fresh air as possible. Plus we need an outside opinion on dresses"

Elsa chuckled as she was dragged outside to meet Rapunzel at the the bus stop. Once the fare was paid and they arrived at the dress shop Elsa sat down while Anna and Rapunzel picked out dresses.

It wasn't too long before they were dipping in and out of the dressing rooms in different dresses of every colour and shape possible. Once Rapunzel had a dress picked out she went and paid before sitting next to Elsa.

"Elsa why don't you try on some dresses for the ball?"

"We have just under three weeks till the ball I'll find one closer to the time; though even if I picked a dress out Anna would probably swap it for something she liked"

The pair of them chuckled as Anna shouted through the curtain.

"I heard that!"

Elsa smiled in thought; despite the awkwardness she generally felt around Rapunzel she felt a lot more relaxed today. It was nice being out with no worries for once. After another half an hour Anna finally found a dress she liked and paid for it before they headed to the cafe across the road.

Anna and Rapunzel sat down while Elsa ordered their food before sitting down. While Anna and Rapunzel had sandwiches Elsa chose a salad. The three chatted happily.

"So yeah I saw Hans yesterday and he had a _huge _blackeye! I asked him what happened and he just said he was mugged but luckily he fought them off; he's so brave!" Anna drawled on about Hans.

Memories of that day in school made Elsa shudder; if only Anna could see what Hans was truly like…

"Oh my! Least he managed to fight them off! Jack got into a fight once with Eugene, he never really mentioned why though...Speaking of Jack he and Kristoff should be meeting up with us in about 20 minutes"

The pair nodded as Elsa picked at her salad. The girls continued to chat as they ate until they were interuppted by Jack and Kristoff arriving. Rapunzel pulled Jack to sit next to her across from Elsa while Kristoff chose to sit on the end next to Anna. Suddenly Elsa felt like a mushroom in the group.

"So what have you three been up to then?" Jack questioned as he opened a can of pop. Rapunzel smiled at him as she spoke.

"Dress shopping; me and Anna have dresses for the ball now just to sort Elsa out! I'm so excited!"

Jack smiled and nodded before blinking at Elsa's plate.

"Is that all you ate today? Well...more like picked at," Elsa looked at him confused before nodding, Jack frowned slightly before pulling out a note from his pocket and handing it to her "Go get something more filling, picking at a salad isn't going to fill you up Elsa"

The group blinked looking at Jack then to Elsa who managed to suppress a blush; she went to decline but behind the frown she could see concern in his eyes, instantly making her feel bad. Hesitantly she took the money and got up to buy a sandwich.

She sat down and ate quietly as everyone talked happily. Once they had all finished eating they headed outside.

"Hey why don't we go watch a film?" Kristoff suggested to the group; they all looked at each other and nodded before heading to the cinema. As they lined up Elsa rubbed her forehead again; the same headache from before returning. Anna was the first to notice.

"Elsa are you okay?"

Elsa looked at her still massaging her forehead.

"Got a killing headache… I might head home early…"

Anna looked at her worried before snapping her head towards Jacks direction as he spoke.

"You three go in, I'll take Elsa home and come join you"

Anna and Rapunzel blinked looking at each other before looking back to Jack and nodding. Kristoff merely nodded once at him before they went inside and Jack let Elsa outside.

"Jack you really don't have to take me home I'll be fine-"

"I'm not letting you go on your own Elsa. I'll make sure you get home safely before anything." he interrupted.

Elsa sighed before nodding slightly as they jumped into a taxi and headed back to her house, on the way Jack explained Hans hadn't actually been mugged; the black eye was actually his handywork for trying to blackmail Elsa. Jack asked the Taxi driver to wait while he led Elsa up to the door.

She put the key into the door and unlocked it before looking at Jack.

"Thank you for taking me home...and for paying for the food...I'll give you the money back later…"

Jack looked at her with soft eyes.

"Don't worry about it Elsa honestly. I told you I'd be there for you didn't I?" He gently placed a hand on her cheek as he spoke "I promise"

Elsa blushed looking at him. Realising what he did he slowly pulled his hand away and coughed awkwardly.

"I better go… I'll see you later"

She nodded before watching him head to the Taxi and be driven off. Slowly she placed her hand on her cheek where his hand had been. Cold lingering where it was. Shaking her head she opened the door and went in, closing it behind her.

* * *

Elsa had fell asleep on the sofa when Anna had got home. She had been a good enough sister to wake her up when dinner was ready. Remembering what Jack had said she ate as much as possible even though she didn't feel hungry. Speaking of Jack, Anna mentioned him while washing up.

"Why's Jack suddenly so concerned about your wellbeing? Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with it it's just bit strange to see him worrying over someone more than he worries about Rapunzel"

Elsa wiped a dish slowly; trying to think up of an excuse on the spot.

"We were talking about how I've not been feeling well lately and how it's made you worry a lot more than usual. So being a good friend he's trying to help as much as possible"

Anna thought for a moment then smiled nodding, accepting Elsa's excuse.

"He's a good guy like that. Still not as good as Hans though. Despite the ugly black eye"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at Anna. Hans deserved the black eye; he was seriously taking Anna for granted. After they finished washing up Elsa headed upstairs and jumped in the shower before getting changed into her pyjamas and snuggling into her bed. Sleep quickly taking over again. She was brought back into the dream from the night before, though it was slightly different this time.

Instead of Jack holding the bundled up baby, she was. The child stared up at her with bright icy orbs. Elsa held the baby closer as she looked around. She could see her family and Jack; Walking away. As fast as she tried to run she for some reason couldn't catch up to them. She clung to the baby as she ran.

* * *

**A/N: Jackie boy bless him :') Gonna be some serious Jelsa cuteness in the next chapter! After all it's the first Week of December in the next chapter ;) Two weeks to the Ball~~~**

**Hope to have more of Eugene and Rapunzel appearances soon seeing as they _DO _end up together in the end (Like they should do haha) Kristoff and Anna will be having their limelight soon!**

**Anyway! Hope you Enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next one!**

**Remember! Reviews=Chapters!**


	12. Chapter 8: Mistletoe

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you've been looking forward to this chapter! We're starting to get more down to the Jelsa cuteness now! I know a lot of you have been asking for more and believe me I've wanted to have more but I'm not one to write complete fairy tail stories such as 'Elsa gets pregnant, Jack leaves Rapunzel and they live happily ever' If I wrote it like that this fic would of been finished long ago!**

**Anyway for you lovely people who have reviewed I want to say a big thank you AGAIN, we're at 130 reviews and I hope by either this chapter or next chapter to have 150, if we do I'll see if can do Jack's POV of the winter ball ;P**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Mistletoe**

Elsa yawned as she sat down for class, today seemed to drag on exceptionally slow, maybe because Anna had told her she was inviting everyone round for a get together. Rapunzel, Jack, Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup and Hans. After what had happened she didn't even like being in the same building with him let alone same room.

It had been a week since that incident but didn't mean things had been easy. He'd be round occasionally but Elsa had remained upstairs in her room. After Jack 'speaking' to him, more like beating him up considering his black eye still hadn't completely healed yet, he had backed off completely to the point he wouldn't even really speak to her. Anna hadn't noticed luckily.

She yawned again before looking at her watch; considering the lesson felt like it was dragging on it had passed fast, she only had ten minutes before the lesson was over and break would arrive.

When the lesson was finally over she headed to the canteen and sat down after ordering a hot meal. Lately Jack had been more observant of her eating habits. As usual Anna took a seat next to her with her own food and tucked in happily. Elsa ate hers slowly in thought as Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack came and sat with them. Rapunzel had a childish scowl on her face as she spoke to Jack.

"Seriously Jack hockey practice _again_? Can't you spare missing a session? Your always there!"

"No I can't. If I miss another session coach will start threatening to kick me off. Plus you know how much being on the ice means to me, " Jack argued back. Rapunzel stood up in a huff and stomped off causing Jack to sigh again "I give up…"

Kristoff patted his back as he spoke.

"Just let her cool off, you know as well me she does this at least 3 times a week"

Jack nodded before glancing at Elsa. She caught his glance and looked down again, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. Hiccup was the next to speak.

"She should of learnt by now how much ice hockey means to you. Plus I heard coach North speaking to Bunny and he's said after christmas he's getting a lot more tougher on the team"

Jack groaned resting his head on the table.

Elsa scraped the last of the food on her plate and drank her drink. She did feel sorry for Jack; while she understood Rapunzel wanted to spend time with him at the same time Rapunzel should respect Jacks passion for the sport.

They continued to chat about general topics before it finally time to head to lesson. Everyone parted their separate ways leaving Jack and Elsa to head to class together on their own.

"So where _is _Bunny can I ask," Elsa questioned curiously "Normally your not far from each other"

Jack chuckled as they walked down a half empty corridor,

"He's had to do a catch up session with work considering he's the harder worker out the pair of us he seems to be the one who gets behind work more"

Elsa smiled before entering the classroom and sitting down. Luckily the lesson passed quick and before she knew it she was at home cooking up dinner for when Anna got home.

It was the first week of december meaning christmas was vastly approaching meaning christmas shopping, decorations and Anna going all 'christmas jolly'. Though Elsa knew it was Annas way of keeping spirits up at this time of year. Things had been difficult when their parents died, the first couple christmas's they didn't even put a tree up despite their family friends Kai and Gerda trying to convince them to put it up before moving away from their hometown Arendelle . Over the years things had gotten easier for them; they even started to enjoy christmas a little.

She stirred the soup while thinking about a christmas christmas list of friends she would be buying for. There was of course Anna and her school friends. What about Jack?

"Should I get him something?" she wondered out loud; What would she get Jack? She'd never really bought anything specific for him despite being at the same school he was another class case of 'buy a box of chocolates' person.

It wouldn't be really right if she didn't get him something properly this year. She couldn't deny they had become close despite the case of her having his baby. They had more in common than she realised and had wished they'd started talking before.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Anna came bouncing in to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"We got let out of last lesson early! Dinner smells good! Oh yeah have you noticed? They've already started to decorate the town with christmas lights! We should start putting up christmas decorations at some point," Elsa nodded as she continued to stir the soup before fetching bowls out the cupboard "we should make a day of it! I'm sure Rapunzel and Kristoff would be happy to come help"

Elsa smiled in agreement as they sat down and ate. They chatted happily bout plans for christmas this year. Anna was determined to make the house look like Santa himself lived there. It was nice seeing Anna be so cheerful; it always cheered Elsa up.

"Ooh why don't we decorate the house tomorrow! It's a teacher training day so no lessons!"

She blinked before smiling at Anna and nodding in agreement. Anna bounced on her chair happily before clearing the empty bowls away and running upstairs to ring Rapunzel. Elsa wandered into the livingroom and sat down, switching the TV on and flicking through the channels. Half an hour later Anna came down to tell her the plans for tomorrow before heading up to bed. Elsa followed suit. Soon as her head hit the pillow she was out cold.

* * *

Elsa pulled the covers closer to her as she slowly started to wakeup, the sun shone through a crack in the curtains causing her to keep her eyes tightly shut. She faintly heard the sound of her door opening and closing again. Anna was probably coming to wake her up before everyone came round. Instead of hearing Annas voice she heard footsteps.

She felt her bed shift as Anna sat on the edge and lean over her ear; though the voice that whispered to her was definitely not Annas.

"Wakey wakey Elsa everyones downstairs waiting for you"

The unmistakeable low voice of Jack rattled in her head she felt his breath on her ear. Her eyes shot open and she looked up; his face was centimetres from hers; his bright blue eyes boring straight into hers. Suddenly she sprung up out of bed; the penny dropping at exacly _who _was in her room. Her face flushed a bright shade of red.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Jack let out a chuckled before heading to the bedroom door,

"Anna asked me to come get you up while she makes breakfast, Gotta say your sister sure has a lot of energy in the morning. Anyway I'll see you downstairs"

With that he left, closing the door behind him, leaving Elsa on her own still blushing like a cherry. Quickly she got ready; now changed into a pair of black leggings and Burgundy top with a dark green cardigan over it she pulled her hair into a low bun. She dashed out her room and headed into the kitchen.

Jack was leaning against the counter chatting to Anna who was cooking what smelt like bacon; Rapunzel was sat talking to Hiccup, Merida didn't seem to be there yet. Anna looked over her shoulder and smiled at Elsa.

"Food will be ready in a minute would you be able to make drinks?"

Elsa nodded before heading to the cupboard next to Jack and reaching for the juice and glasses. Carefully she poured them all a drink out as Anna placed the food on the table.

Once they were all sat down they ate happily; Turned out Merida was having to help her mother with the three toddlers as her father was out for a meeting. Along the way the topic changed to Hiccups new pet.

"So You've got a cat named Toothless? Bit contradictory to the facts isn't it?" Rapunzel chuckled as she questioned Hiccups naming choice.

"He didn't look like he had teeth when I found him Plus he seems to be misisng half a tail; I have yet to tell my dad though. He can't stand cats, then again i question if he can really stand me, I seemed to have inherited the scrawny rouge gene of the family," Anna chuckled at Hiccups comment; both sisters had met Hiccups father and he wasn't really wrong. Hiccup compared to his dad was like comparing a broom handle to a toothpick. Made of the same stuff but thats where the line is drawn "I really don't know how I'm going to break it to him, he'll probably try and make me get rid of Toothless…"

They all nodded glumly before all agreeing to help him keep it quiet. When they had finished eating Rapunzel and Hiccup offered to wash up while Anna, Elsa and Jack went to fetch the decorations from the attic.

Jack watched as Anna fetched the ladder and Elsa started climbing it before disappearing inside the attic, he could faint footsteps as she walked around before boxes started to appear. Anna grabbed hold of them and set them down before Jack grabbed the tree and set it aside.

"That's all of it!" Elsa called as she started to climb down the ladder, Anna nodded, suddenly her foot slipped causing her to come flying down into Jacks arms. They looked at eachother with surprise.

"Nice catch Jack!" Anna smiled.

Elsa blushed slightly as she shifted so Jack would put her down which he swiftly did. He was the first to reply to Anna with an awkward smile.

"Playing hockey gives you the ability to think two steps ahead I guess"

Anna smiled and picked up a few boxes and headed downstairs; Jack and Elsa glanced at eachother before grabbing the remaining boxes and tree and heading down the stairs. Rapunzel and Hiccup had already set away with clearing a space for the tree in the corner of the living room.

Once the tree had been set up they got to work decorating the tree; all of them chatting happily. Anna had placed christmas music on to which Elsa hummed to as she carefully placed the decorations on the tree. Her hands settled on an ornament containing a picture of her, Anna and her parents. Her thumb brushed over her parents faces softly before placing it on the tree gently.

She wished her parents were here in person to spend christmas with. Gently she placed a hand on her stomach in thought; she wished her parents were here to see their grandchild. While they wouldn't of been too pleased her being pregnant at a young age they'd always said they couldn't wait to have grandchildren.

Jack noticed Elsa lost in thought with a hand on her stomach and placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of it when asking if she was alright. She dropped her hand from her stomach quickly and nodded.

"I'm fine just thinking of my parents..."

Jack nodded slightly before heading over to Hiccup to help him with the other side of the tree. Anna had over heard them and came to Elsa giving her a tight hug which she returned.

"I wish they were here" Anna whispered burying her face in Elsa's shoulder. She stroked her hair softly before letting her go with a soft smile on her face.

"They're still with us in here"

Gently Elsa placed a hand on Anna's heart to which she nodded with a smile before heading back to helping Rapunzel.

Once the tree was decorated they all set about decorating the rest of the house. The stair banister was covered in tinsel and silver hanging decorations were hung from the lights on the ceiling.

They all admired the work proudly; Anna let out a snicker as she pointed to above the front door.

"Couldn't help myself"

All their eyes followed to where she was pointing; above the door hung mistletoe. Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna as she spoke.

"Is there really a need?"

Anna shrugged with a smile before heading into the kitchen. Elsa let out another sigh before following the rest into the kitchen after her. Anna sat on the counter while eating a chocolate bar. Hiccup looked at his watch before speaking.

"I've got to go; I want to see Toothless before going home"

"Oooh can I come! I've always wanted a cat but my parents have never really considered it" Rapunzel jumped up. Hiccup nodded and headed out with Rapunzel leaving Anna, Jack and Elsa on their own again.

"Anna where's Kristoff? You said you'd be inviting him?" Elsa questioned. Feeling a little awkward suddenly it just being them and Jack. Anna smiled at her as she spoke.

"He said he'd come later probably, He had to sort a present out for Sven this year. I don't get how he can have a reindeer as a pet"

They all chuckled before Elsa started to make some tea. Jack and Anna talking in the background.

"So what do you plan to get Rapunzel for christmas Jack?" Anna questioned. He shrugged.

"Don't know if I'm honest; she never really likes what I get her anyway. What do you and Elsa want?"

Elsa kept her back to them; a blush rising in her face. He was going to buy her something?

"I'd be happy with a Minichocolate fountain or box of chocolates," Anna chuckled as she spoke before nudging Jack playfully as she glanced at Elsa causing Jack to look in Elsa when Anna continued "Elsa's been saying she wanted some new Iceskates for a while"

Elsa spun round looking at Anna, her lips forming a thin line as she spoke firmly.

"Anna that's asking too much. You should know how much Iceskates cost; I've dragged you to the shops multiple times. I've said it before and I'll say it again when I finish school and get a job I'll get a new pair it's not like my current pair are unwearable. As for chocolate you want that all year round"

Anna shrugged again before going back to talking to Jack. Elsa sighed and turned round again and continuing to make the drinks.

"You'll both have to wait and see what I get you then won't you? It'll be a surprise" Anna beamed at Jacks response as elsa turned round and handed them their drinks then making their way into the living room and sitting down. Elsa pretended to listen to their conversation as she turned to TV on and flicked through channels. It was about an hour late when Anna had dropped sleep leaving her and Jack being the only ones awake.

"I'm going to get going; Seems Kristoff won't be coming" Jack whispered carefully not to wake Anna.

Elsa looked at him and nodded standing up carefully and heading to the door to let him out. He silently followed behind and stepped out the door before turning and looking at Elsa.

"I had fun today; I don't really decorate the house since I moved out of North's place. Then again he used to go all out for christmas," he chuckled softly earning a chuckle from Elsa. He glanced at her again with soft eyes "you seemed to really enjoy yourself too. You seemed more relaxed than usual…"

Elsa nodded as she pulled her arms around herself as the cold air started to make its way through her clothes onto her body. Jack looked up causing Elsa to look up and freeze on the spot realising they were under the mistletoe. They looked back at each other at the same time. Slowly Jack placed a hand on her cheek. Elsa's eyes were locked onto his as he took a step forward. Was he really gonna do what she thought he was going to do?

He continued to look her in the eyes as his face drew closer before he moved slightly and kissed her forehead suddenly, causing Elsa to blush madly unable to contain it this time. He pulled away slowly and looked at her.

"Goodnight Elsa"

Gently he removed his hand before turning round and walking off. Elsa stood there dumbfounded. He was so close to kissing her!

She place a hand on her cheek where he had placed his hand, the heat it had held suddenly being replaced with cold air lingering on her skin. Slowly she backed up and closed to the door; staring off at it. He was so close to her she felt her body feel like a dead weight suddenly. Her thoughts were interrupted by hearing Anna speak in a sleepy voice.

"Elsa? Has Jack gone home? Can we go bed?"

Elsa spun round, a blush still on her face, as she nodded at Anna.

"Come on Anna lets get you to bed your about falling asleep where your stood."

Anna nodded before following Elsa upstairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I don't know about you guys but I myself about fell over with the cuteness of Jack at the end~ I know I may have food thrown at me for not having them Kiss but in the coming chapters you see why I've left such a 'special' moment till then! I was going to have Kristoff come round and have him make a comment about the mistletoe but when i got to Rapunzel and Hiccup leaving I remember I hadn't had him arrive so just left him out from coming haha To make up for it I'll have him in the next chapter for sure! Had to slip Sven in there somewhere swell ;)**

**Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember Reviews=Chapters!**


	13. Chapter 9: Pickled Onions

**A/N: Hello People we're nearing to the winter ball! And we're SO CLOSE to the 150 Review mark and getting a Jack POV of the winter ball! This chapter is super short mostly because it's a filler to the Winter Ball (Plus I've had a turn for the worse in terms of being ill)**

**I know I said I'd have more Kristoff in this chapter but decided to leave it to the Winter ball chapter :) DAMN that's probably going to be a long chapter, hope it makes up for this cringe-worthy short chapter!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Pickled Onions**

It had been a week since they had decorated the house and the incident with Jack and Elsa still couldn't get it out her mind. What was the meaning behind it? The amount of possible ideas had seriously started to fizz out her brain.

She sat at the dining table eating a jar of pickled onions in thought over the situation; The next day after that Jack acted as if nothing had really happened. He was concerned about her general health as usual, was she eating properly, had she had enough sleep and so on but never had he done that!

She didn't dare bring it up in topic when they were on their own mostly out of embarrassment but it was driving her mad not knowing! Did it mean he liked her or something or was he just doing it as a laugh? She couldn't deny she liked Jack for multiple reasons not just the baby but she'd never really brought it up in conversation about their feelings or anything…

"Jesus Elsa pickled onions again?" Anna spoke with a hand over her nose causing Elsa to look over her shoulder to her sister with the fork in her mouth. Slowly she pulled the fork away and spoke.

"Yes." she simply stated, if Anna didn't like her new found craving she could take her complaints to the living room.

"Keep this up and you'll look like a pickled onion anyone would think you were pregnant the way and amount you eat them. Take the pickled onion sandwich for example"

Elsa tensed up slightly and let out a forced chuckled looking at her; trying to be as relaxed as she could possibly muster.

"I could ask you the same for the amount of chocolate you eat, seriously you could start your own business with the amount of money you spend on the stuff"

Anna stuck her tongue out playfully at Elsa before getting a glass of water and sitting across from her.

"I'll be heading out to meet Hans and Rapunzel in a bit, Her and Jack have had another huge argument," She sighed as she spoke "It was going to be just me and Hans but felt a little bad for her even if it was her who started the argument…"

Elsa nodded slightly; she didn't want to seem like she was picking sides but from the arguments she'd seen and heard them two have it was always Rapunzel starting them. Jack certainly had earned her respect for putting up with it for so long…

"Think Rapunzel said Jacks gone round to Bunny's house to cool off," She nodded at Anna as she ate another pickled onion. Her sister scrunched her nose up as she put her empty glass in the sink "I'm gonna go the smell of them onions are really not nice"

With that she headed out. Elsa heard the front door close and she let out a heavy sigh slouching in her chair with the fork in her hand still. She looked down at her stomach as she spoke.

"You couldn't pick a less noticeable thing for me to crave could you? Your not even showing really yet and already your making your presence known," She sighed before stroking her stomach with her spare hand while forking out another pickled onion "Your daddy will be getting a stern talking to about your choice of food…"

She sighed again as she put the pickled onion in her mouth and chewing it happily while stroking her stomach. She'd found she was talking to her stomach more and more as of late. She hadn't even told Jack of her new found habit. Then again she'd starting calling Jack 'daddy' to her stomach out of habit also. She wanted their baby to know who their parents were; together or not. She proceeded to pick another pick pickled onion out the jar as she continued to speak to her belly.

"You couldn't pick something healthier…"

She was interrupted by her phone vibrating loudly against the wooden table she glanced the screen to realise it was a message from Jack.

_'Could I come round for a bit, Bunny has to go to out and won't be back till late...'_

Elsa blinked before messaging him back to let him know he was okay to come round and let himself in. Gently she put the phone back on the table before standing up and reluctantly put the jar of pickled onions, or what was left of them, back in the cupboard and put the kettle on ready for Jack's arrival.

It didn't take long to hear the sound of the front door opening and closing and no other than Jack. He sat down without a word and sighed before speaking,

"I swear blind me and Rapunzel have an argument every week it's tiring…"

Elsa sat down in front of him with a cup of tea in each hand. She pushed his towards him before speaking, picking her words carefully,

"Have you really considered it being worth it?" Jack looked at her confused "Is it really worth staying in a relationship like that if you continuously arguing? I mean Rapunzel isn't really being fair on you…"

Jack took a sip of his tea before replying,

"From the outside perspective people would think that but there's _way _more to Rapunzel than that. She may come across as whiney, clingy and maybe even borderline bitchy but the main thing is she has so much love to give she can fly off the handles sometimes. She constantly fear rejection and being pushed away; that's why she is always the one who breaks up with me. She's scared of getting hurt so pushes me away first…"

Elsa listened to Jack intently as he continued,

"We've always said you'll know when the relationship is truly over when it's me who breaks up with her. Though in terms of her complaining about the hockey that is pretty much just how it is. She thinks I'm spending too much time playing and training when she should know by now it means a lot to me but then again there's that constant fear of rejection…"

He sighed rubbing his forehead before taking a mouthful of his tea. Elsa nodded slightly; understanding a little what Jack was saying about Rapunzel.

"Maybe just give her time again as usual...She'll come round eventually"

Jack nodded slightly at her, clearly in thought about something.

Suddenly Elsa got up and headed to the cupboard pulling the pickled onions out again; she didn't care what Jack said about them all she knew was baby was wanting pickled onion and Elsa had no objections to the wonderful pickled treat. After grabbing a fork she sat down and started pulling them out and eating them one after another.

The smell must of caught Jacks nose because he blinked looking at her before speaking slowly.

"Okay I know people get cravings when pregnant but seriously pickled onions? Don't get me wrong I love pickled onions but never pictured them as a craving"

He held his hands up defensively at the last part. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him before putting another onion in her mouth and chewing before speaking.

"Not my fault, you think this is bad? I woke Anna up by accident while making pickled onion sandwiches last night. Anna made a pregnancy joke earlier; luckily was able to sort of change the subject so she didn't suspect anything,"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at Elsa as he took a drink his tea. She continued to speak,

"Speaking of Anna she's out with Hans and Rapunzel…"

Before she should say anything her phone vibrated on the table; checking the message she realised it was Anna.

"Who are on their way back here. Do you want to stay or go?"

Jack thought for a minute before standing up.

"Think would be best to go, don't want things to get awkward in your home Elsa…"

She nodded slightly before standing up and leading him to the door. Once Jack had left she headed upstairs out the way. Her mind drifting back to the ball.

Anna said she'd sort everything out for her and so far hadn't even gave her a hint of what the dress Anna had picked for her was like or anything.

She sat down at her vanity desk and looked herself in the mirror, her hair was tied in its usual clean bun and her body was shrouded in a dark green cardigan, her face had little makeup on. She noticed a somewhat glow to her usually pale skin.

'Probably the pregnancy' Elsa thought.

Slowly she pulled her bun loose, causing a messy plait to fall down her back. She pulled it over her shoulder and carefully undoing it letting her hair fall out the plait. She couldn't remember the last time she even went down stairs with her hair down. It didn't look right and it was a night mare, hence why it was always up.

It was still quite early but all she seemed to want to do was sleep.

She seemed to have a reoccurring dream that had two variations to it. Both had her family and Jack in it but in one version he is holding a baby and her family are there and in another she is the one holding a baby and they are all walking away from her. She'd tried multiple times to interoperate it but had no such luck.

What burned clearest in her mind was the image of the baby. It's hair was blonde like hers but with eyes that shone like Jacks. It was those eyes that burned through her memory.

Shaking her head she stood up and got changed into pajamas and crawling into bed. Her mind wandered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really ashamed of this chapter due to how short it is! I've gone down hill with the flu but also had a mini mind blank in the process, Next chapter is the ****winter ball chapter (I'm skipping another week!) Then everything will be about on the right track~~**

**The winter ball is where things will TRUELY get interesting ;)**

**ALSO I've posted a preview to a new story I plan to start once Stand by Me is finished (Yes as horrible as it sounds it has to come to an end eventually!) called 'Of Black Ice' I'd really appreciate it if you took a quick look its a very short preview but will give you a tiny taster of what it's about~**

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter (as short as it is!)

**Remember! Reviews=Chapters**


	14. Chapter 10: Beginning of the End

**A/N: WILL PEOPLE PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES I AM TIRED OF THE SAME QUESTIONS BEING ASKED THAT HAVE BEEN ANSWERED IN PREVIOUS AUTHORS NOTES, THERE IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN THESE NOTES.**

**That being said; YAY! We've hit over 150 Reviews meaning Jacks POV of the Ball will swiftly on the way! Also it means we're heading closer to Jack and Rapunzel breaking up! (as I have previously said in an Authors Note if anyone had read it I already said when they are breaking up)**

**Again I want to say thank you to all you reviewers! I can say now we're definitely about 1/4th way through the story! Why not so far through it yet? Well if I'm absolutely honest there's two 'Era's' to this story, Almost like a sequel but not really! It's all I'm gonna tell you ;)**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Beginning of the End**

Elsa sighed as she was sat on the top of a ladder carefully painting the letters on the banner for the Winter Ball.

Turns out the school committee had fell behind with plans and now needed all the help they could get. Herself, Anna, Kristoff and the rest of the hockey team offered to help.

Anna and Kristoff were busy blowing up balloons together while Jack and Bunny shifted tables and chairs. Other members such as Eugene and Hiccup hung the streamers from the ceiling.

She continued to carefully paint the banner in a silvery blue paint. With it being a Winter ball the main colour scheme was white and blue. Not that it bothered Elsa; she rather liked the winter opposed to her sister who was more of a summery type of person.

"Elsa! How many letters you got left to paint?" Anna called over to her. She looked over her shoulder as she replied.

"Just a couple more letters then done"

Her sister nodded before turning back round to blowing up balloons. Elsa also turned round and examined her work; she was rather impressed even if she did say so herself.

Once she had finished the letters she carefully climbed down the ladder and flexed her back; she couldn't remember how long she had been slouched painting but it certainly had been a while.

She wandered over to the nearby table and grabbed her cardigan before heading over to Kristoff and Anna and helping them blow balloons. Anna seemed a bit distracted.

"What's the mater?" Elsa questioned curiously. Anna bit her lip before speaking.

"I haven't seen Hans today...I tried calling him but nothing…"

Kristoff fidgeted uncomfortably as Anna spoke.

"I'm sure there's a reason behind it, don't worry too much"

Elsa tried to reassure her sister but it didn't seem to have much effect. She sighed a little before blowing up another balloon.

It didn't take long before the room was complete, everyone admired their work proudly.

"Finally we got it all finished..."

Anna sighed happily. Elsa nodded in agreement. Before she could say anything Elsa found herself being dragged by the wrist by Anna,

"Time to head home! Sooner to bed sooner tomorrow will come meaning the day of the Ball!"

Elsa chuckled following her sister.

* * *

Before Elsa even had the chance to wake up properly Anna had basically dragged her out of bed and had already started babbling about her excitement over the ball. Bare in mind the ball was in the afternoon and it was still morning.

Anna handed Elsa her breakfast before sitting down and eating her own while talking.

"Why does the ball have to be so late in the day! I really want to go now!" Anna whined through a mouthful of food. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister.

"Because that's how it is. Anyway until then want to go to the iceskating rink? Not been in weeks"

Anna nodded excited at Elsa as she ate.

Once she had finished her food she headed upstairs leaving Anna to finish her breakfast on her own while she got dressed.

Once she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of wooly leggings and light blue top covered by an off white cardigan, her hair in it's usual bun. Happy with her appearance, she headed downstairs to find Anna at the door waiting.

"Ready?" She said.

Anna nodded happily before they headed out.

* * *

Once they were at the iceskating rink and on the Ice the sisters chatted happily.

"Anna when are you going to let me see what I'm wearing? What if I don't like it and flat out refuse to wear it."

"You'll love it don't worry! You should be able to trust me enough to know what looks good on you!" Anna laughed.

Elsa smiled at her sister as she held onto her hands and skated backwards to support her. It was nice spending time like this with Anna; It reminded them of when they were children. It was a shame it was only of recent weeks Anna had learnt to skate.

They continued to skate around while chatting about multiple topics; Anna still hadn't heard from Hans. Kristoff was going to pick them up to go to the Ball. Rapunzel and Jack and made up again and Hiccup still was having trouble about telling his father about his pet.

They didn't even notice Jack, Bunny and Kristoff had joined them on the ice. It was Bunny's strong accent that caught their attention.

"Suprised you ladies aren't gettin' ready for the ball"

The pair looked at him at the same time. Elsa smiled as Anna replied.

"Elsa thinks it's too early to get ready plus I'm trying to hide her dress as a surprise and she wants to see it"

"She hasn't seen her dress yet? Man I'm glad I haven't got a sister like you just as much as I'm glad I'm not a girl" Jack chuckled as he skated around.

Elsa chuckled as she held onto Anna's hands before smirking and passing her to Kristoff to skate around with. Jack and Bunny skated with her while they watched the pair.

"He really does like her," Bunny started "How does she not see it?"

"She's always been in love with the idea of finding a guy and yet she can't see him straight in front of her." Elsa concluded.

The pair looked at Jack to see his response instead he was lost in thought. Bunny nudged him causing him to snap out of it and look at them; he gave them a small shrug before skating around. Elsa looked at Bunny confused.

"I've noticed he's been doing a lot of spacing out lately. It's happened on multiple occasions during practice"

Elsa blinked, even during practice?

They continued to skate around before Anna basically pulled her off the ice to get home and start getting ready.

* * *

Elsa was sat on her bed; her hair wrapped in a towel as she dried herself and pulling on a dressing gown. Anna was in her own room getting her hair and makeup ready before she would pounce on Elsa and do her.

She placed a hand on her stomach again as she spoke to her belly again.

"You're auntie sure can be flamboyant at times like this. I'm terrified of this dress she's determined to keep hidden from me; knowing her it'll be bright pink with orange feathers on it…"

She stroked her stomach with her thumb as she continued,

"And my hair...it'll probably end up in pigtails"

"Who you talking to?" Anna questioned as she walked into Elsa's room. Swiftly she removed her hand and smiled at her sister.

"Just thinking out loud...You look beautiful"

Anna beamed at her sister; while she hadn't got her dress on yet her hair was up in an intricate design and her makeup was simple and fresh. Anna had beauty that didn't need to be created by makup.

"Thank you! Now it's time to get you ready" Anna smiled as she pulled Elsa over to the vanity desk to get her ready.

* * *

Elsa stared at herself in the mirror while Anna went to get her own dress on. Anna had finally let her have her dress which she had put on once Anna was out the room.

It was a light blue colour in general and the fabric had a soft sheen to it, the body was encrusted with tiles that shone like gems. The sleeves were made of a pale blue mesh with a glittery-like design that ran the length of her arms down to the train that started at just under her arms.

Her hair was in a loose yet beautiful plait to the side with small snowflake clips scattered around, her makeup was simple yet effective. Her shoes looked almost like they were made of ice.

"I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb." She concluded outloud.

"Nah you're not, you look wonderful,"

Elsa turned round to her sister who was also ready.

"Kristoff and the others should be here soon," Suddenly the doorbell rang and Anna grinned "they're here!"

Elsa watched as Anna ran out her room; she paced slightly. She loved what Elsa had done to her but knowing other people were going to see her made her feel self conscious.

She placed a hand on her stomach again. She's noticed in the last week she started to have a slightly bloated look to her; luckily it wasn't noticeable... yet.

"Elsa! Come down already!" Anna called.

She took a deep breath before walking out the door; she stayed behind the corner as she called down to her. Her nerves starting to get the better of her.

"I really don't think I can do this Anna…"

"Just come down Elsa you look gorgeous! I didn't spend all that time on you just for you to hide behind a wall and not come down." Anna shot back at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Taking a deep breath she emerged from around the corner.

It wasn't just Kristoff who was stood at the bottom of the stairs with Anna; Jack was also there accompanied by Rapunzel. Both males jaws dropped at sight of her; not aiding her self-awareness. Rapunzel grinned at her as she spoke first.

"Elsa you look amazing! Anna's done a beautiful job with your hair!"

Elsa let a small smile escape through as she carefully walked down the stairs. Anna looked at the door with an uncomfortable look on her face prompting Kristoff to ask what's the matter.

"Hans isn't coming is he…?"

"He'll probably meet you at the ball Anna,"

Kristoff tried to reassure her. She looked at him and smiled, uneasiness in her eyes as he continued,

"Speaking of the ball let's get going…"

The group nodded as they headed out to the car and climbed in. Jack let Anna sit in the from while Rapunzel, Elsa and him sat in the back. The ride was short and before they realised they were at the school.

They all climbed out the car and headed inside. The room looked even more beautiful than it did earlier. The usual main lights were turned off and a group soft blue low lights lit up the room. the fairy lights that had been loosely placed around the edges of the table now glowed softly. It was enchanting.

Anna looked around to see if Hans was around but there was no sign of him. Elsa nudged Kristoff slightly and he looked at her. He coughed slightly before looking at Anna.

"Er...would you like to have a dance until Hans gets here?"

Anna looked at Kristoff and gave him a small smile before nodding; gently he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Smooth one, Elsa" Jack chuckled earning a small smile from her.

"'bout time someone did" She replied, a smirk toying on her lips.

Her smile grew as she watched the pair dance around the dance floor with grace. Anna had a smile on her face as Kristoff was a little awkward while dancing. He was a master of ice but dancing seemed to be a little alien to him.

Rapunzel pulled Jack over to Merida and Hiccups direction leaving Elsa to wander around the room on her own; feeling peckish she wandered over to the buffet table. Bunny was stood in front of the carrot cake cutting himself a large slice. Spotting Elsa, he smiled speaking to her.

"Looking good tonight Elsa. I heard you weren't coming"

"I wasn't. But you know Anna…" She let out a soft chuckle as she grabbed a plate and picked up bits and pieces of food ranging from sandwiches to cocktail sausages and cheese on a stick.

Some of the food still hadn't been brought out yet; so instead she sat down at a table and picked at the food. Carefully she pulled one of the jugs of juice sat in the middle of the table and poured herself a drink before continuing.

When her plate was eventually cleared she decided to stand up and walk it off around the room. Suddenly Jack appeared in front of her with a smile. She looked around and noticed Rapunzel sat talking happily to Astrid, a girl from one of Elsa's classes, while Merida and Hiccup danced together.

"Care for a dance?"

Elsa blinked before nodding hesitantly. Gently he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Normally she didn't dance but as usual his blue eyes drew her in. Carefully he placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close as they started to dance.

"Shouldn't you be with Rapunzel?" She questioned curiously. Jack chuckled as he spoke.

"I'm not one for dancing but when you've been sitting there pretending to listen to a conversation about girlie things you get bored easily when you're a guy. Plus you looked a little lost wandering around on your own."

"Won't Rapunzel get touchy you dancing with another girl?" Jack shrugged after a moment of thinking.

"She could tell I was getting bored and I couldn't very well dance with Bunny now could I?"

They chuckled as they danced; slowly fading into silence. When the song ended Elsa swiftly let go.

"I'm gonna go get some more food…"

Jack blinked and nodded before letting her go and watching her head over to the buffet table.

She examined the food that wasn't originally there before one smell that caught her nose made her stomach churn; eggs. She felt her stomach start doing backflips and her head start to spin.

'I think I'm gonna be sick' She thought as she power walked, more like ran, out the room. Desperate to find fresh air.

Finding an open door she stood outside and took deep gasps of air trying to keep down the bile that was climbing up her throat; One hand on the wall the over on her chest. When she finally recovered she regained her composure and headed back into the hallway.

Guess she was lucky up until now in terms of finding food that had disagreed with being pregnant. The smell of eggs she didn't count on that was for sure…

Suddenly Jack came running down the hall laughing and grabbed Elsa by the wrist and pulled her round the corner into an alcove that was out of sight.

He held her close as he laughed causing Elsa to look at him confused. She went to speak but was cut off by Jacks hand covering her mouth. He, himself, going quite also as he whispered.

"Shh keep quiet. Bunny is looking for me; I kinda pissed him off..."

He looked at the door that was next to them and tried the handle to find it was locked. They could hear Bunny calling Jack's name in the other corridor. Elsa looked at him confused.

"What did you do?"

"I may have kinda messed with his food a little…"

Elsa blinked before realising the closeness between them. She was more or less leaning into his chest. He seemed to have noticed it as well; he looked into her eyes and her into his.

"So why did you grab me…?" she questioned slowly.

"Not really sure…" he replied. They continued to stare into each others eyes.

Hearing Bunny run past the alcove Jack pulled her closer in surprise. They remained there for what felt like was longer than it was. Elsa had found her face buried into his chest; slowly she looked up at him.

He looked down at her; their eyes meeting again. She didn't noticed at first but they slowly started moving towards each other, their lips meeting. He slowly deepened the kiss before they pulled away realising what they were doing.

"We can't." He said, though it sounded more like he was telling himself than anything "Rapunzel…"

"We can't…" Elsa echoed as Jack looked at her; he placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss again, neither of them objecting this time as the kiss deepened.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as Elsa wrapped hers around his neck pulling him closer; their lips working in sync.

Hearing Anna calling out Elsa's name Elsa suddenly pushed away and leapt out from around the corner. She brushed herself down quickly before looking at Anna with a smile.

"Elsa! Where you been? Rapunzel told me you ran out suddenly?"

"Oh! I..um.. I had to go get some fresh air" She replied, avoiding Jacks gaze as she walked over to Anna.

"Ah no problem anyway lets get back in they're announcing the king and queen!" Anna took her arm and pulled her back into the hall.

Once the king and queen was announced Elsa stuck close to Anna through the rest of the night. Jack had returned to the hall and was sat with Rapunzel looking rather zoned off in his thoughts. She mentally beat herself up. Jack was still with Rapunzel and they had kissed! Jack had even said he couldn't because of Rapunzel but still did anyway.

She rubbed her forehead; all of it giving her one big headache. Right now all she wanted to do was go home and retreat to the safety of her bed. Shut out the world for a few hours…

Anna and Kristoff went and danced again leaving Elsa exposed on her own. She could feel Jack watching her, causing her to fidget slightly.

The kiss meant nothing. It was just an accident. They got caught up in the moment.

She chanted this in her head as she watched her sister dancing around the other people.

It was just an accident…

'It was an accident that landed you pregnant by the same person' a voice whispered in her head.

She shook the thoughts away. She didn't need her own mind taunting her.

The ghostly feel of jacks lips on hers was doing a good enough job of that.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOH! Bet you're all looking forward to Jacks POV now ;) I also forgot to mention in my last update that the day i posted the last chapter marked the one month anniversary of 'Stand By Me' Being up on Fanfiction!**

**I'd like to thank a few members who are regular ****reviewers;**

**_FIRST ALL! Congratulations to Malijo for being my 150th Reviewer!_****  
**

_**Sunnyjoeman**_

_**PricillaOrglene**_

_**ObsessedwReading**_

**There are a number of others who have reviewed multiple times but these three main members have reviewed my story pretty much every chapter and without their kind and supportive words the story would probably have been either finished prematurely or just flat out been deleted**

**Jack's POV is shortly on the way! Keep an eye out!**


	15. Chapter 10: Beginning of the End BONUS

**A/N: Sorry People was meant to upload this at the same time as Chapter 10 but my internet cut right out in the middle of final editing! I'm currently sat in a Costa cafe looking studious writing on the laptop haha**

**ANYWAY! _IT IS HERE. _Jack's POV ;D See what's going on in that little head of his! The ball will come to an official end in the next chapter and the King and Queen will be announced ;D (was gonna announce them in this chapter but decided against it)**

**Enjoy!**

**I Own None of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Beginning of the End**

**BONUS**

Jack had made his way to Kristoff's house with Rapunzel in tow; in reality he couldn't be bothered to go but Rapunzel had insisted.

"Right everyone ready?" Kristoff questioned as they headed to his car.

The pair nodded as they got in. Rapunzel sat in back while Jack sat in the front. The drive to Anna and Elsa's house being short.

Once they were out the car they approached the door and Kristoff was the one to nock on the door. Moments later the door swung open to reveal Anna. She was wearing a rather summery looking dress.

"Come in!" She smiled as she opened the door further, and the three walked in.

"Elsa! Come down already!" Anna called up the stairs, causing the rest of them to look in that direction.

"I really don't think I can do this Anna…" Elsa called out from behind the corner.

Jack saw a childish, yet cheeky, pout form on Anna's face as she called back to to her.

"Just come down Elsa you look gorgeous! I didn't spend all that time on you just for you to hide behind a wall and not come down."

It was a few moments before she finally emerged from around the corner. Jacks jaw dropped. She looked beyond beautiful. Rapunzel grinned at her as she spoke first.

"Elsa you look amazing! Anna's done a beautiful job with your hair!"

A small smile formed on Elsa's face as she walked down the stairs with such grace, Jack couldn't peel his eyes off of her. She radiated beauty and grace.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Anna looking at the front door, Kristoff was the first to speak to her asking what the matter was. Causing Jack to tear his gaze off Elsa for a moment.

"Hans isn't coming is he…?"

"He'll probably meet you at the ball Anna," Kristoff reassured her. She looked at him and smiled, uneasiness in her eyes as he continued,

"Speaking of the ball let's get going…"

The group nodded as they headed out to the car and climbed in. Jack let Anna sit in the from while Rapunzel, Elsa and him sat in the back. The ride was short and before they realised they were at the school.

Once they had arrived and were in the room, Anna was already looking for Hans.

He noticed Elsa nudge Kristoff slightly and he looked at her. He coughed slightly before looking at Anna.

"Er...would you like to have a dance until Hans gets here?"

Anna looked at Kristoff and gave him a small smile before nodding; gently he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Smooth one, Elsa" Jack chuckled earning a small smile from her. Her smiled was truly beautiful...

"'bout time someone did" She replied, a smirk toying on her lips.

He watched as he moved around the dance floor with Anna with ease despite the fact he looked a little awkward. Then again in all the years he's known Kristoff he'd never seen or heard of him dancing so was no surprise.

Rapunzel pulled Jack over to Merida and Hiccups direction and chatted to them happily. Hiccup looked slightly bored himself as he looked around the room absentmindedly.

Soon enough Astrid came over to them, she was one of the few girls who was interested in actually playing ice hockey but never really attempted to join the team. Hiccup shyly asked Merida if she wanted to dance which she gladly accepted; Leaving Jack with the two girls having somewhat girl talk. Not that he paid attention; it was boring.

It was when he noticed Elsa wandering around on her own. Seizing the opportunity he excused himself and got up, heading over to her.

"Care for a dance?" He asked politely.

Elsa blinked before nodding hesitantly. Gently he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close as they started to dance.

"Shouldn't you be with Rapunzel?" She questioned curiously. Jack chuckled as he spoke.

"I'm not one for dancing but when you've been sitting there pretending to listen to a conversation about girlie things you get bored easily when you're a guy. Plus you looked a little lost wandering around on your own."

"Won't Rapunzel get touchy you dancing with another girl?" Jack thought for a moment, Rapunzel was too busy talking to probably notice really he was gone… he shrugged before replying.

"She could tell I was getting bored and I couldn't very well dance with Bunny now could I?"

They chuckled as they danced; slowly fading into silence. When the song ended Elsa swiftly let go of him before he had the chance to offer a second dance.

"I'm gonna go get some more food…"

Jack blinked and nodded before letting her go and watching her head over to the buffet table.

He sat down where bunny had been sitting and a smirk played on his face as he saw his food was unattended. Reaching over to the buffet table he grabbed the chilli sauce; lifting the top layer of his helping of carrot cake he dumped a load of the garnish in the cake before standing up and wandering off.

He was gonna be in so much trouble but at the same time it would be so brilliant to see. He stood over at the buffet table casually, Elsa was no where to be seen. Before he could elaborate on his thoughts he noticed bunny sit down. He took a large bite out his cake and tensed for a moment before spitting his cake out. He spun round his eyes boring into Jack.

"Frost!" He shouted; signalling it was time to run. He saw the entrance to the hall and made a break for it. He burst through the door and ran down the hallway laughing. His sight caught of Elsa and grabbed her hand pulling her round the corner. Bunny was bound to ask her if she'd seen him.

He held her close as he laughed causing Elsa to look at him confused. She went to speak but was cut off by Jacks hand covering her mouth quickly. He, himself, going quite also as he whispered.

"Shh keep quiet. Bunny is looking for me; I kinda pissed him off..."

He looked at the door that was next to them and tried the handle to find it was locked. They could hear Bunny calling his name in the other corridor. Elsa looked at him confused as she spoke.

"What did you do?"

"I may have kinda messed with his food a little…"

He realised how close their proximity was. It wasn't that that bothered him. It was the fact he didn't feel uncomfortable by it at all. It felt...nice.

"So why did you grab me…?" she questioned slowly. Intterupting his train of thought

"Not really sure…" he lied, his actual reason would of probably sounded like a lie if he told her. They continued to stare into each others eyes.

Hearing Bunny run past the alcove Jack pulled her closer in surprise. They remained there for a few moments. Elsa's head was buried in his chest as he kept her close

He looked down at her; their eyes meeting again. Slowly his face coming closer to her face. her's doing the same until their lips met. Her lips were soft yet cold like she'd kissed the snow. He slowly deepened the kiss before they pulled away realising what they were doing.

"We can't." He told himself out loud, This wasn't supposed to feel...right "Rapunzel…"

"We can't…" Elsa echoed as Jack looked at her.

'We shouldn't...Even if it does feel right…' His mind whispered.

But his mind and body were on different wavelengths even though he knew deep down they were both right about the same thing as he placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss again, neither of them objecting this time as the kiss deepened.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist as Elsa wrapped hers around his neck pulling him closer; their lips working in sync. He could of drowned himself in her presence; her scent, her very being.

Hearing Anna calling out Elsa's name, she suddenly pushed away from him and leapt out from around the corner. She brushed herself down quickly before looking at Anna with a smile. Jack plastered himself against the wall instinctively as he watched her closely.

"Elsa! Where you been? Rapunzel told me you ran out suddenly?"

Hearing Rapunzel's name sent shivers of guilt crawl over his body. There was one thing getting up to stuff when not dating Rapunzel but to kiss someone while _with _Rapunzel was another story.

"Oh! I..um.. I had to go get some fresh air" She replied, avoiding Jacks gaze as she walked over to Anna out of Jack's sight.

"Ah no problem anyway lets get back in they're announcing the king and queen!"

He waited till they were out of sight before Jack remerged from the alcove.

"What are you doing Jack" he asked himself rubbing the back of his head.

He'd been a good boyfriend until now; despite Elsa being pregnant he'd stuck with Rapunzel like he always had. He's never slept with anyone while dating her, he'd never kissed another girl while dating her until now.

He punched a locker frustrated before resting his forehead on it. Why did things have to become so complicated after one kiss!? The fact he _enjoyed it_ enough to kiss her a second time again had mentally shaken him.

Realising it would look suspicious him being gone too long he headed back to the hall, Bunny was no where to be seen luckily as he sat down next to Rapunzel. She smiled at him and held his hand and gave him a peck on the lips. But for Jack; There was nothing…

There was no feeling of ecstasy when Rapunzel was touching him. Not like when Elsa was around in his hold.

Suddenly...everything seemed different; the feelings he thought were wonderful when with Rapunzel suddenly had never felt flatter and almost empty than they did in that moment in time. Not compared to how he felt when was around Elsa. He could see the difference now; he could _feel _the difference.

He looked over to see Elsa with Anna before Kristoff took Anna away for another dance. She stood with her eyes fixated on her sister, her posture perfect as always while her hands were gently entwined in eachother as she watched them.

Yes...He could feel the difference now...

* * *

**A/N: Finally Jacks starting to realise the bigger picture :'D I had such fun writing his POV i kept reading back on it countless of times! Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Hopefully people will finally start reading the A/N's because theres important information on them! I wouldn't post them up to see myself type! Theres always a reason behind them!**

**Anyway! Remember to review! Reviews=Chapters!**

**(Though the next chapter MIGHT be delayed due to internet issues but hopefully it won't)**


	16. Chapter 11: King & Queen

**A/N: WOAH! We got so many reviews already! So thought would upload it a day early!**

**Also to clear things up even though Jack, Elsa & Everyone else calls it 'school' they are theoretically in college! Jack and Elsa are roughly 17-18 and Anna and her year group are about 16-17! I just wanted to clear this up for people who may be confused! Also the age difference between Anna and Elsa has been changed so Elsa is in the year group above Anna. Hope that cleared things up a little!**

**ANYWAY; Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the one before it! Especially since Jack has finally clicked in that tiny brain of his what's going on right in front of him!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**King & Queen**

Elsa continued to watch her sister dancing, they still were waiting for the announcement of the King and Queen. She hadn't put her vote in; not that she really cared anyway; she had more pressing matters to worry about.

Once the last song was over the music was lowered and Coach North came up on the stage; he was dressed his best. His Russian accent rang out loudly through the microphone in his hand. Silencing everyone instantly.

"It's come to that time of the night we announce the King and Queen of the ball; to those who are the first years of school this will be the third year round we have changed the voting methods to change things up a little. First we'll announce the King,"

Anna wandered over to Elsa with Kristoff while Coach North was handed the first little bit of paper and eye'd the writing before speaking out.

"Eugene Fitzhurbert"

Claps erupted from the room as she headed on the stage, Coach North continued to speak,

"Now we have had to have the runner up for the Queen as the original has sadly have to leave early due to going back to her hometown early for a wedding tomorrow. The Runner up and Queen of this years Winter ball is...Rapunzel...Where's the last name? Ah well! Only one Rapunzel in the school anyway!"

Rapunzel boarderlined screamed with happiness as she jumped up on the stage and was handed her crown and sash at the same time as Eugene. Everyone clapped happily.

"Time for the dance of the King and Queen!" Coach North announced with a smile as the music started to play.

Anna watched as they started to dance and others eventually started to join in. Jack stood a little awkwardly due to his date currently dancing with someone Elsa. Anna smiled playfully and pushed the pair into each other.

"Seeing as you're both without anyone right now make use of time, Plus i want to get a photo or two of you Elsa"

Elsa scowled slightly at Anna before looking at Jack who held a hand out to her. Knowing Anna wouldn't drop the subject she took his hand and was lead to the dance floor. They assumed the position like before and started dancing in silence. Elsa ignored Anna snapping away.

"About earlier…" Jack started quietly so no one would hear them. Elsa looked at him cutting him off before he could continue.

"I'd rather we not talk about that Jack. You're with Rapunzel; I get that and I don't want to be the one to ruin that. I think we've both put your relationship at risk enough as it is with the current situation" she whispered quietly.

'You're lying to yourself and him now...' the voice in her head argued again.

Anna took a few more photos before placing it in her bag and heading to the dancefloor with Kristoff. Jack whispered in her ear,

"You haven't put my relationship at risk; You've helped me see the way things truly are"

The song finished and Elsa let go of him before heading over to one of the tables. Jack was about to head over to her Rapunzel came over to him first. Eugene wandered over to a group of girls on their own.

Elsa rubbed her forehead softly; what was Jack going on about?

Anna wandered over to her, dragging Kristoff by his hand. Elsa frowned at her as she spoke.

"Was there a need to have me dance with Jack?"

Anna chuckled at her before letting go of Kristoff's hand and sitting next to her.

"Hey you were the pair stood there awkwardly while people started dancing; I thought to make sure of the situation and get you two to dance together not to mention I got some lovely photo's of you dancing. You looked beautiful on the dance floor Elsa" Anna replied. Elsa let out a sigh before looking at her.

"Think I'm gonna head home early Anna…" She looked up at Kristoff,

"Would it be too much trouble if you gave me a lift and then dropped Anna off home later?"

Kristoff nodded before helping Elsa stand up. Anna gave her s soft hug, telling her she'd see her later before Kristoff led Elsa outside to the car.

"Thanks Elsa...For earlier…"

Elsa looked at him and smiled knowing what he was talking about.

"You like to be able to support Anna as best as possible right? I know you both can be a little too shy for your own good at times so though you needed a little push."

Kristoff nodded before they got in the car and drove back to hers. Elsa climbed out and closed the door before walking round the car to Kristoff's window.

"Promise me you'll look after Anna when you get back to the ball."

He nodded at her before bidding her good night and driving off.

She entered the house and pulled her shoes off before heading upstairs. As tired as she was she wanted a bath.

Pulling her dress off, she put on her bathrobe on and turned the bath taps on before heading back into her room to take her makeup off. She looked at herself in the mirror, her makeup was still as perfect as it was when she left the house earlier.

"What did Jack mean 'You've helped me see the way things truly are'?" She questioned out loud.

She took some face wipes and took the majority of her makeup off before heading back into the bathroom and turning the taps off, stripping of her bathrobe and climbing in.

She let out a content sigh as she pulled her hair free from the hair tie letting her blonde hair fall down around her. She laid there for a few minutes before washing her face and hair completely before washing the rest of her body and climbing out.

The cold air tickled her skin causing her to shiver as she wrapped a towel around her body and a towel around her hair and heading into the bedroom.

Once she was dried, she tied her now dry hair out the way and pulled on a pair of pajamas before laying in bed. She placed a hand on her stomach again as she spoke to her belly once again like she did almost every night.

"Daddy is confusing Mummy at the minute…But don't worry everything will be alright soon...I hope…"

She gave her belly a soft rub before continuing to speak,

"Time to get some sleep first before anything."

She closed her eyes slowly and before she knew it she was out like a light.

* * *

Elsa work to banging and clattering downstairs. Curiously she got up and wandered downstairs, still half asleep.

She wandered into the kitchen to find Anna and Kristoff trying to make pancakes but failing dismally. Both of them were covered in flower and Anna had a distinct handprint on her face.

"What are you doing…?" Elsa questioned slowly. Anna spun round and smiled sheepishly.

"Well erm...Kristoff's car broke down on way to bringing me home last night so offered for him to stay over here for the night and we both woke quite early so thought about making pancakes for a change. Elsa nodded slightly before catching the sight of unbroken eggs.

"Well try not to make too much of a mess." She said rather too quickly before making a swift exit.

The last thing she wanted was to be throwing up again let alone catching the smell of eggs. The memory of it made her visibly shudder before she headed upstairs.

She flopped on the bed with a tired sigh. She really couldn't be bothered with today. She knew she had to get up though. It was probably the only day she'd be able to get Anna's present without Anna being there.

She pryed herself from the comfort of the mattress and got dressed into some clothes and sort herself out. Once she was ready she headed downstairs leaving Anna and Kristoff to play in the kitchen.

She noticed Kristoffs car outside their house as she walked by it heading straight into town.

Elsa dipped in and out of shops, buying presents as she went along. When she finally got to the ice skating shop she took a deep breath and went in.

"Can I help you miss?" The man smiled at her her. She'd spoken to him multiple times and had helped her pick out her first pair of ice skates when she was younger. Oaken his name was.

"Yes could I have these in a size smaller please" She pointed to a pair of ice skates, they were white with a beautiful design. Luckily shoe size wasn't an issue for her and Anna; they were the same.

She watched as he went from behind the counter and into the stock room. She didn't notice a certain pale haired male outside. Oaken reappeared and placed them on the counter.

"That'll be ninety please." Elsa looked at the skates before taking a deep breath and pulled out a savings card. and placing it in the card reader.

'Anna best love this present else I'll slit her throat with the skates blades myself' she thought as she punched the code in.

Once they were paid Oaken placed them in a box before putting them in a bag and bidding her farewell. Elsa took a step outside and frozen at the sight of Jack.

"Christmas shopping I see?" He questioned.

Elsa's grip on the bag tightened slightly before nodding and continuing to walk. Jack walking next to her curiously.

"Thought you couldn't afford a pair of skates?"

"I couldn't and I certainly can't now. I spent what i was saving for my own pair of skates on some for Anna. The loaned ones are always uncomfortable so thought she'd be happy with a pair of her own." Jack nodded once before Elsa stopped and looked at him,

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like with Rapunzel or something."

Jack rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"Yeah about that...I haven't seen her since last night...I really need to talk to her but she left the ball before had the opportunity to speak to her," He looked around before speaking again,

"About last night…"

"I already told you I'd rather not recall last nights events Jack. As I've said; You're with Rapunzel. We both over stepped the mark last night. I as a friend and you as a boyfriend. Yes Jack; we may be already caught up in a situation as it is but do we really need to make it worse…?"

She continued to walk; this time Jack didn't follow. She headed into a cafe and sat down with her bags after ordering a drink. She sighed looking out the window before looking back down to her bags. She only needed a few more presents then she'd be done.

'Do I still get Jack a present…' she debated with herself.

Deciding he was still a friend it would be rude not to buy him a present. She downed her drink in one go and headed out again with her bags. The sooner Jack's present was out the way the better.

Elsa wandered into a personalised shop she decided just to buy him something with his name on it. Looking around she found a leather wrist wrap that could be personalised.

She picked it up and went to the counter to get it personalised. Choosing to have his name, a Snowflake, Iceskate and hockey stick on it. She'd bought Anna the girlier version a few years back and she seemed to like it.

Once all her shopping was complete she headed home. Seemed like Anna and Kristoff had finished making pancakes long ago as the kitchen had now been cleaned up while them two sat watching TV.

"Hey Elsa you didn't have any breakfast this morning, you really should eat something…." Anna started.

Elsa nodded in agreement before placing her bags down and making herself a sandwich. As she ate she got a messaged from Jack; rolling her eyes she opened it and blinked in confusion as she read it.

_'Meet me near the lake day after tomorrow after school. Bring your skates. Jack'_

Elsa read the message over and over confused, what was he planning? She placed her phone back in her pocket before heading upstairs with her bags.

* * *

**A/N:Ooooh what's Jackie Boy want? You'll have to wait till next chapter!**

**Also I know many of you readers thought it would be Jack and Elsa who gets voted but like one Reviewer ( .Princess) pointed out (and I agreed with completely); it would of been completely predicted! Not to mention it would be a bit of a questionable thing as to _why _Elsa got voted as queen when 1. She didn't put her name in for it and 's not really popular so (hate to say this!) Probably wouldn't of gained a large amount of votes compared to Jack who probably would of because he's more popular compared to Elsa. Also it starts the ball rolling a little between Eugene and Rapunzel~**

**I'd also like to thank N1kk1 Starlet for pointing out a little word error in my Bonus chapter that I'd managed to miss by a long shot. It has been now changed!**

**I just want to say many thanks (AGAIN) to my wonderful reviewers both the ones who have been with me since First publishing this story and New readers who have joined the reading experience! It really is your kind words in the reviews that power me through this when feeling down. I mean _Com'on! _I'm sat in a Cafe that is slightly out my way in order to get internet to post chapters for you lovely people!**

**The chapter may seem SLIGHTLY shorter than normal BUUUT that is because of where the cut off/cliffhanger is!**

**ANYWAY! Enough of my rambling (Kudos to those who read the whole thing!) hope you're looking forward to the next chapter and Remember;**

**Reviews = Chapters!**


	17. Chapter 12: The Breakup

**A/N: WHOOT! OVER 200 REVIEWS ALREADY! Congratulations Oni no Ko for being my 200th review! Also we have 150 Follows!**

**Also a reviewer(IllLightUpTheSky4You) has brought to my attention the case of The characters being 17-18ish yet drinking in the _Prologue _and wether it is ****illegal or not. First of all; in the UK the legal age to buy alcohol is 18 but according to the law people as young as 15 are allowed to drink alcohol such as wine in a pub with a meal. There is no law to my knowledge that it is illegal to drink underage in your own household. Hence why, When I first wrote the prologue it didn't come to me to remember that the law is different in other countries. This is from what I know of. I may be wrong but I'd like people to remember this _is _fiction. Though as I have stated with the topic of young pregnancy; I'm writing this for my own enjoyment not to promote anything or condone anything of the sort. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Also some reviews have gave me the impression people thought the story was ending? As I have stated in previous chapters the story is no where near to an end! You'll know when it's coming to an end when I say it is and also the story will change from 'in-progress' to 'complete' So have no fear! It's still on going (Though I'm not alone when I say I'll be gutted when this story comes to an end!)**

**Anyway enough of me talking Enjoy the chapter!**

**I own none of the Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Breakup**

The next couple days passed fast. Before she knew it she was walking to her and Jacks meeting point with her skates in hand. She buried her face deeper into her scarf. It was days like this you shouldn't be outside.

As she came to the clearing where the lake was she looked around, the lake had frozen solid but there was no sign of Jack. Deciding to wait a while she sat down and looked at the scenery.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jacks voice whispered in her ear causing her to just up in surprise and spin round to look at him. He had a smile on his face as he held a pair of his own skates.

"So why have you brought me here Jack…?" She questioned changing the subject; feeling the blood rising to her cheeks at their closeness.

He merely smiled and nodded towards the frozen lake. She blinked before speaking again.

"We're gonna skate on _that_? Are you even sure the ice will take our weight?"

"Should do. I gave it a try yesterday and it took my weight" He replied.

"I guess it'll be okay then…" She answered slowly before heading over to the edge of the bank with him and changing into her skates; Jack doing the same.

Once she was ready she took to the ice and watched as he joined her in silence. They skated around a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Me and Rapunzel are officially finished for good." Elsa looked at him confused yet surprised.

"What?" she said. Jack skated around in silence before speaking again.

"We're officially broke up…I mean who are we kidding… things weren't working...I have you to thank for that Elsa,"

Elsa looked at him even more confused. So wait. She caused them to break up? Guilt filled her very being instantly and Jack must of seen it on her face because he skated over to her and placed his hands on the top of her arms as he continued,

"Elsa that kiss...The feelings I felt when that happened was nothing like when I've been with Rapunzel. Don't you see Elsa? You've made everything become so clear-"

Before he could continue the ice under them started to crack, quickly he grabbed her and puled over onto the bank causing them to fall to safety. Jack lifted his head realising he was on top of Elsa who's eyes were tightly shut; slowly she opened them. Looking into her eyes he spoke again.

"You don't realise how much you've opened my eyes to everything that was in front of me…"

She stared into his eyes as his hand slowly lifted and was placed on her cheek. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? The pang of guilt shot through her again and she pushed him off gently before sitting up and looking down as she spoke,

"I ruined your relationship Jack…Don't you see how guilty that makes me feel…? Being pregnant with your child behind Rapunzel's back was bad but to break your relationship up...That's even worse.."

Jack looked at her confused as she kept her head down while she spoke,

"If anything you should hate me...not like me…"

Elsa stood up and grabbed her shoes before changing them as quick as possible. What she felt more guilty about was the fact she liked him back. He stood up and changed his shoes before coming back over to her and grabbing her gently before looking her in the eyes again and speaking with a serious tone.

"Elsa I've been trying to decipher this….confusion for too long and it's that kiss that made it all clear…" He placed his other hand on her arm before finishing his sentence, admitting something he knew deep down longer than he realised.

"It's you I like."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply just as her phone rang. He slowly dropped his hands as she fished for her phone out her pocket and answered. It was Anna asking where she was.

"I'm on way way home now." She looked at Jack before grabbing her skates and walking off.

"Well get home soon will you? Rapunzel's here and she's quite upset; Jack broke up with her…"

"Okay…" She replied reluctantly; seeing Rapunzel would _not _aid her ongoing guilt trip right now…

When she arrived home she saw Anna and Rapunzel sat on the sofa. Rapunzel's eyes were red from crying as she looked at Elsa the same time Anna did.

"What happened?" Elsa questioned as she walked over to them. She couldn't tell them she'd just seen Jack else that would make the situation worse.

"Well," Rapunzel started with a sniffle,

"Jack met up with me yesterday and we were talking about our relationship and stuff and I gave him a hug and as I went to give him a kiss he pulled away and said something like 'I can't do this anymore' and said it would be better for us both if we broke up. Properly this time."

Rapunzel started crying again sending more arrows of guilt shooting through her chest. Anna looked at her as she rubbed Rapunzel's back as she spoke,

"You're his friend; what did he mean by that?"

Elsa bit her lip trying to think of an excuse or reason why Jack would of said that; He'd already told her the exact reason why but she knew for sure _that _wouldn't go down well. Instead she opted to bend it a little.

"Maybe he felt the relationship wasn't what it used to be anymore… Maybe it would save you both a lot of pain by finishing it instead of continuing in a relationship that wasn't working anymore instead of trying to make something of it that wasn't there anymore…"

Rapunzel sniffed before nodding slightly after thinking a moment.

"Maybe you're right…" She sighed with defeat,

"Things haven't been right between us for weeks now...Jack always seemed to be off in his own little world and didn't seem to want to spend much time together like we used to…"

Elsa nodded slightly; Anna rubbed Rapunzel's back softly before looking at Elsa.

"I'm gonna take Rapunzel out for a bit. I'll be home later."

Elsa nodded slightly before heading upstairs to her room. She flopped on the bed and looked at her phone before texting Jack.

_'Rapunzel is here in tears Jack…'_

Moment's later her phone ran; hesitantly she answered it and Jack's voice filled her ear.

"I meant everything I said to you just like I meant everything I said to her Elsa…"

Elsa let out a soft sight before speaking,

"Jack how can you be so sure...Yes I'm pregnant with your baby but that's not a reason to break up with Rapunzel-"

"I truly do have feelings for you Elsa...baby or not. And I'll fight to the ends of the earth to prove that to you. This isn't anything to do with the baby Elsa. This has to do with _my _feelings for _you_. I didn't know it at first Elsa; but my feelings for you have only grown more and more and it didn't even want to admit it at first…"

Elsa was silent for a moment. He had liked her for a while?

"But Rapunzel…" she started.

"Yes at the time I was with Rapunzel and yes I did like her at the time but the feelings I feel when with you are nothing like when I was with her… Just please give me a chance Elsa…"

She took a deep breath before speaking; she couldn't believe she was going to say this,

"I'll see...you just don't see how guilty I feel...It's basically me who broke you two up…"

"Elsa. I was the one who broke up with Rapunzel. You had nothing to do with it so stop beating yourself up over let me try and show you…"

Elsa placed a hand on her stomach to comfort herself before speaking.

"Okay...Anyway I have to go. I'm tired and need a nap…"

"Okay, hope you rest well…"

The line went dead as she put the phone down with a sigh looking at her stomach.

"Daddy is really making things confusing…"

Before she could continue she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next day Elsa sat on the sofa in her own world, a jar of pickles in her hand again. Anna babbling mindlessly about Rapunzel and Jack.

"I mean _sure_ what Jack did was wrong but at the same time I see why they broke up. Jack hasn't been right for weeks," She let out a gasp and looked at Elsa,

"You don't think it's because of what happened between you and him do you?"

Elsa looked at Anna and stiffly shook her head.

"It was weeks ago Anna. Me and Jack had spoke about it weeks ago and we both agreed it was a mistake that should best be left under wraps. I can't see how that could be the cause"

Damn she hated lying to her sister. She knew that was more or less the exact reason behind it. She looked at Anna hoping she believed her. She was sat there thinking for a moment before nodding.

"True but maybe he started to like you after a rumble in the bedroom," Anna wriggled her eyebrows playfully before chuckling and continuing to speak,

"While Punz is my second best friend next to you being my first I think you two would be more suited. Rapunzel has never really had any any common interests with Jack. Don't get me wrong they're a cute couple and have been with eachother for a couple years now; but neither really did anything together. For example Rapunzel hardly went to Jack's hockey practice or games because she didn't understand how it worked and Jack was never really interested in art. He prefers photography due to the end result being quicker; painting takes too long."

Elsa blinked at Anna, She seriously wouldn't be bothered about her sister dating her friends now-ex-boyfriend? She was genuinely surprised at this. She looked back down at her hands and wondered out loud.

"Maybe so…"

"Ha Ha!" Anna shouted triumphantly as she pointed at Elsa.

"You like him."

Elsa looked at Anna with eyes wide.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do Elsa it's as clear as day! You really like him!" Anna grinned at Elsa before dropping her hand.

"I think you'd make a cute couple personally; still a little soon though after them two breaking up."

Elsa sighed before resting her head on the back of the sofa.

"You do have a good imagination Anna… Anyway have you heard from Hans?"

Anna looked at Elsa and nodded slightly, her smile fading slightly.

"He said he's had to travel back to his home town...death in the family…"

Elsa nodded slightly. She wouldn't say it to Anna but she wasn't convinced that was the reason.

The pair remained silent as they watched TV; Though Elsa's mind wandered. It wouldn't be long before her next doctors appointment and it wouldn't be fair not letting Jack know. She didn't really want to go but it was for babies sake. Elsa just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Anna haven't you _ever _considered Kristoff as...well...Boyfriend material."

Anna looked at her in surprise before replying,

"Not really...Me and Kristoff are best friends," She played with the end of one of the plaits before continuing,

"I don't think _either _of us have considered that Elsa…"

'I beg to differ' Elsa replied mentally. Her sister really was simple at times. Anna looked at her.

"Do... you think we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Elsa simply nodded before answering properly,

"He cares a lot about you Anna."

A small blush formed on her sisters face as she looked back at the TV without replying. Elsa couldn't help by smile at her sister before turning back to the TV herself. She knew she'd certainly got Anna thinking.

She knew she could trust Kristoff with Anna unlike Hans who had already proved what he was capable of and for all Elsa knew that was just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Hours later of watching TV Anna decided it was boring wasting a good day watching TV and decided to start wrapping presents. Elsa nodded in agreement and brought down the presents she'd bought except Anna's. That she'd wrap when Anna wasn't in the house.

"So what you got everyone?" Anna questioned curiously. Elsa smiled as she started to empty the bags.

"Well I bought a gift for Kai and Gerda back in Arendelle that's from both of us; I know they don't like accepting presents so bought them something practical. You know they're both a fan of different types of tea so bought them a mixture of blends of types of tea you seem to only be able to get here." Anna nodded as Elsa continued to list of the presents she bought everyone; refusing to reveal Anna's present.

Anna smiled and listed off the presents she got everyone and started wrapping them with Elsa. The two chatted happily as they did so. It was times like this Elsa cherished most. Spending time with her sister.

It wasn't until they were interrupted by a knock at the door that Elsa got up and answered it to reveal no other than Jack. Anna called to them teasingly.

"Don't forget the mistletoe! Its there for a reason!"

Elsa looked over her shoulder at Anna and scowled before looking at Jack who had a raised an eye brow at Elsa with a playful smirk on his lips. Her lips forming a thin line she pointed to her cheek.

Without a moments thought he placed a kiss on her cheek before coming in.

"Ah see you're busy at work wrapping presents. I've got all mine done which is why I've brought both you two's presents to drop them off,"

He held up a bag. Anna nodded to Elsa who took the bag of him after thanking him and placing them near the tree.

"Also I'd like to clear some things up with you Anna. I know you're really good friends with Rapunzel and don't want you to think I'm a bad person for breaking up with her."

Elsa sat down and continued to wrap her presents; pretending not to listen out of pure curiosity. Anna nodded to him,

"Sure go ahead."

Jack sat on the sofa and looked her her as he spoke,

"Recently things between me and Rapunzel have been different...The feelings I once held for her just weren't there anymore Anna. I think deep down I knew things had changed but i refused to let myself admit they were true. It was only until the ball I realised by staying in that relationship would only cause more pain for us both; it would be like living a lie...and I couldn't do that Anna; faking my feelings…"

Anna looked at him an thought for a moment before replying, trying to word it carefully,

"So the love you felt for her originally had...changed? Either way I can now see what you mean. You were trying to spare yourself and Rapunzel any pain in the future...But why breakup _after _the ball if that's when you realised all this?"

Elsa listened carefully; Anna had a point.

"I didn't want Rapunzel to feel humiliated at the ball; I mean come on just being crowned queen of the Ball then your boyfriend breaks up with you? Bit harsh don't you think? Plus she was so busy I didn't get the chance to really bring it up in conversation"

Anna nodded in agreement before smiling at him.

"Either way I see where you're coming from. You had good intentions behind why you broke up with her and I respect that"

Jack nodded at her and smiled before glancing at Elsa who kept her head down on the present wrapping. So that was why he didn't break up with her that night…

* * *

**A/N: Jack bless him :') He wants Elsa to believe him that he likes her but she feels guilty that she's to blame for them breaking up(though we all know it isn't _really _her fault!)**

**Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember! Reviews=Chapters!**


	18. Chapter 13: Christmas Snow

**A/N: Hello Lovelies it's that time again ;) We have 241 and while I'm pretty sure we'll pass that we flying colours _way _before next chapter, lets make sure we do! I have a very VERY nice chapter planned that I'm sure everyone will love ;) So please PLEASE get reviewing!**

**Also to those who keep asking me to 'make' Elsa tell Anna. I'll get Elsa to tell Anna when I'm good and ready! Haha I have this story planned from beginning to end I know EXACLY when she's gonna tell her and until then you lovely readers will have to just _SUFFER haha  
_**

**Also forgot to mention we're almost at 100 favourites!****_  
_**

**Also people have been going on a lot recently about my spelling and punctuation. If it's something that I consider major such as what Oni no Ko informed me of, then I'll be hot on it to sort it out but I have mentioned before I don't plan to do a major cleanup until I've completed this story. Mostly because it'll take up time I spend on writing chapters for you lovely people and I'm sure you want chapters out ASAP ;)**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**I own none of the ****characters**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Christmas Snow**

Before Elsa knew it it was christmas day. Anna, like the day of the Ball, had dragged her out the bed and down to the living room to open up the presents. Elsa let Anna open her's first.

"I'm gonna open yours first" Anna smiled. Elsa simply nodded as Anna tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Her mouth dropped.

"Oh Elsa they're beautiful...But how did you manage to afford them?" Elsa shrugged as she replied,

"I used what money I had saved to get you them"

"Oh Elsa I couldn't possibly accept these...That money you was saving was for a pair of ice skates for yourself!" Elsa smiled softly at Anna as she spoke,

'You mean more to me than a pair of skates Anna"

Anna pulled her into a hug and gave her a muffled thanks before letting her go and opening the rest of her presents before it was Elsa's turn.

Like Anna; Elsa opened her sisters present first. Carefully peeling the paper she found it was a box. after opening it carefully it revealed an ornament of an intricate snowflake with an inscription at the bottom;

_"Thank you for being my sister, I love you. Anna."_

Elsa looked up at Anna and smiled softly.

"It's beautiful Anna," Gently she pulled her into a hug,

"Thank you. I love you too Anna"

Anna smiled at her before urging her to open the rest of her presents. Finally she came to Jacks presents and carefully opened it to reveal a brand new pair of skates. Both sisters ogled the pair.

"Woah...Jack really took me seriously when I said about the skates…" Elsa was completely speechless as Anna spoke,

"Damn! That guy sure knows how to impress a girl…"

Elsa shot her sister a look before glancing at the skates again. Had Jack got them the day Elsa got Anna's? She had no idea.

* * *

Once they had cleaned up the wrapping paper and put their presents safely out the way Anna and Elsa set to sorting out the christmas dinner.

Elsa had put the chicken in the oven the night before and let it cook slowly over night, the smell of the stuffing filled the room. It was wonderful as she pulled it out and checked it over before putting it back in the oven again. Anna started to cut vegetables as Elsa started to sort out other bits and pieces of the meal such as the Yorkshire puddings and preparing the roast potatoes in goose fat. Once they had prepared everything they headed back to the living room and sat down.

Anna fidgeted slightly before looking at Elsa,

"We'll be having a couple guests joining us for christmas dinner…"

Elsa looked at her confused, she didn't mean who she thought she meant did she?

"Kristoff and Jack. Kristoff's family are away and Jack doesn't have any family to celebrate with them and thought it would be nice them come round and share christmas dinner with us...I would of invited Bunny but he's already got plans…"

Elsa held in a sigh as she nodded before switching the TV on to watch the Christmas shows. Just as she was getting into one of the film there was a knock on the door; getting up she opened the door to reveal Kristoff and Jack who had smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas!" the pair at the same time before heading inside, Jack nodded at Elsa before following Kristoff into the living room.

Kristoff sat next to Anna while Jack opted fro the floor. Elsa sat on the arm of the chair.

"Food smells great" Kristoff smiled. Anna smiled at him.

"Thanks! Though Elsa's the main one who's done the cooking; I just helped chop the vegetables and stuff"

Elsa chuckled softly as she spoke,

"You help more than you realise Anna." Anna smiled at Elsa before looking at Jack who's turn was to speak.

"I'm sure no matter what the food will be as good as it smells I'm sure of that"

The rest of them nodded before Elsa headed into the kitchen to check on the food. Calling Anna to set the table while she gets the food ready.

"Need some help? Kristoff is helping Anna so thought should make use of myself" Jack spoke as he entered the kitchen; Elsa glanced over her shoulder before bending down and pulling the chicken out the oven.

"Could you start plating the vegetables up onto the the plates for me while I cut the chicken please. I'll sort out the roast potatoes, stuffing and mashed potatoes afterwards." Jack nodded and set to work helping around.

Soon enough the food was all plated up and everyone sat down to eat. Anna had managed to dig out some christmas crackers for everyone and had some christmas music playing in the back ground.

"Hope everyone enjoys the food," Anna said before picking up a christmas cracker,

"First lets do the crackers first! Oh I hope I get a green hat!"

Everyone nodded and pulled the crackers together. Anna had got a pink hat while Kristoff had the green but was sweet enough to swap with her. Elsa had got a yellow-goldish coloured hat while Jack had a blue one. After having a laugh with the crackers they dug into the dinner happily.

"This is one of the best christmas dinners I've had in a long time where did you learn to cook like this?" Jack questioned after he swallowed a mouthful of food. Elsa looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Our mother used to let us help her in the kitchen all the time teaching us different things when we were young. Guess some things are just imprinted into the brain"

Jack nodded as he continued to each. It wasn't long before they had all cleaned their plates and Anna offered to wash up, seeing as Elsa had plated the food up. Kristoff offered to help her again while Jack and Elsa went into the living room. That's when Elsa remembered her present and frowned at Jack who looked at her confused.

"You didn't need to spend such money on a pair of skates for me Jack; don't get me wrong I'm grateful but don't you think it's a bit much?" Jack smiled at her as he sat down.

"Nope. I wanted to get you a present I knew you'd like and would use. Also I didn't get the chance to thank you for my present! I love it"

He pulled his jumper sleeve out the way to reveal he was wearing Elsa's present. She smiled softly just before Anna and Kristoff came in.

"All done now we can sit down for a bit! Don't know about you but my eyes are bigger than my belly at the minute" Anna stated as she flopped down on the chair; Kristoff doing the same.

* * *

The four watched films for the rest of the day; before they knew it it was getting dark outside.

"Hey Elsa! It's started snowing outside!" Anna shouted excited as she jumped up off the sofa and went to the door and opened it. Kristoff got up with a chuckle.

Jack and Elsa stood up and followed her over. The snow was falling heavy.

"It's beautiful…" Elsa breathed with a soft smile on her face. Jack looked at her with a soft smile and draped a loose arm around her shoulders before speaking.

"It is." Elsa let a blush escape her cheeks as she looked outside.

Anna jumped up and down excited.

"Elsa! Tomorrow we _have _to build a snowman!" She turned to Kristoff with a worried face.

"You can't seriously drive in this can you"

Kristoff looked at her rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not the most safest conditions to drive in the the trip is short"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with concern. Surely Kristoff wouldn't seriously drive in dangerous conditions would he? He said the trip was short but he'd be dropping Jack off also...Anna's eyes turned from concern to begging as she looked at Elsa who let out a sigh of defeat. She knew where this was going.

"Why don't you two stay over tonight till the snow stops? It's too risky to be driving around in snow like this…"

Kristoff blinked and Jacks expression was surprised as he spoke,

"You'd let us stay here?"

Elsa and Anna nodded.

"I guess one night wouldn't hurt...as long as it's not too much trouble…" Kristoff spoke Anna smiled and shook her head.

"You'd do the same for us! I'll go sort out some pillows and blankets; we still haven't cleaned out the spare bedroom so the sofa will have to do again."

Both males shook their heads, not minding sleeping on the sofa.

Elsa shut the door causing Jack to drop his arm that was around her shoulders.

"I'll be heading up to bed after helped Anna get the stuff" She stated before she and Anna left the room to grab the stuff. When they returned Anna and Elsa bid them goodnight before heading upstairs.

* * *

Elsa woke with a bad stomach ache; Her mouth tasting of metal.

'I'm gonna be sick." She thought as she climbed out of bed and ran to the toilet and started throwing her guts up.

She didn't end up throwing up in the night often but when she did, she did. Luckily Anna slept like the titanic so was no worries of waking her up.

She continued to heave into the toilet until she felt a hand gently move her hair out the way and rub her back, she glanced up to see the face of Jack.

"Don't worry you haven't woke Kristoff up he's out like a light" He spoke softly as he rubbed her back.

Elsa took some tissue and wiped her mouth before flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth. Finally she spoke looking at him with a surprised expression,

"What are you doing up here shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Elsa I could hear you throwing up from downstairs. Do you think I'd be able to sleep through that? Anyway lets get you back into bed you've gone really pale," Elsa nodded slightly as Jack led her back to her room,

"Why haven't you told me about the being sick I told you from the beginning I'd help as best as possible"

"You can't stop me from throwing up Jack. Plus I don't want to be too much of a bother…"

Jack let out a sigh as he pulled the blanket over her once she was in bed and laid next to her and pulled her close. She felt too ill and tired to protest. Not to mention it was also nice.

"Elsa I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'll always be here for you no matter what…" He kept her close as she buried her face out of sight, Jack continued to speak hesitantly,

"When's the next doctors appointment?"

"Just under a week…" She replied softly. Jack rubbed her back softly to comfort her as he replied,

"Let me know what time it is so can come with you. From what I've read it should be the first scan this time" Elsa looked up at him; their faces only inches away.

"You've been reading about it all?" her voice was full of surprise.

"Elsa...You're carrying my baby. The least I can do is read up on everything to be a supportive father…"

Elsa blushed a deep shade of red. She had never admitted it but she'd worried everything he'd said about supporting he wasn't true lately. Seemed she was wrong.

Quickly she gave him a kiss on the cheek and buried her face in the sheets again; her face going even redder. Jack blinked surprised before he smiled softly and pulled her closer despite the fact he was laying on top of the sheets and she was under.

"Hopefully things will be easier now," He whispered to her as he kept her close. Due to no reply he looked down to realise Elsa was drifting off into a light sleep; she felt him gently place a kiss on her forehead before whispering to her,

"I promise I'll be the best dad I can be. And I also promise I'll prove to you I really do have feelings for you Elsa"

Carefully he let go of her and headed back downstairs. Elsa buried her face into the covers blushing as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: D'aww! Jackieboy being adorable to Elsa again :) As promised there will be a lot more Jelsa cute moments from now on!**

**All of those interested where Hans has gone and what he's up to just keep reading and you'll find out ;)**

**Remember! Reviews=Chapters!**


	19. Chapter 14: Wakey Wakey

**A/N: Whoot finally hit 250 reviews! Next Goal; 300! ;D**

**I'm pretty sure you'll be dying to read this chapter so keep this Authors Note short and sweet ;)**

**Also Elsaba; I wasn't aiming my previous authors note at you haha so don't worry!**

**Another ****reviewer mentioned Pitch Black, DON'T WORRY GUYS HE SHOWS UP! I have special plans for him!**

**I've not been well the past couple days so don't know if next chapter will be out on time or maybe a day late, we'll just have to wait and see! Hopefully it won't be late!**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**I own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Wakey Wakey**

Elsa woke up groaning into her pillow as someone was laying on her back. She knew it could only be two possible people and Anna didn't weigh this much.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Anna asked me to wake you up for breakfast," He crawled off her and laid next to her before whispering in her ear,

"So wakey wakey sleepyhead so we can go iceskating with your new skates later"

Elsa let out another groan before turning her head to the side to look at him. She really didn't want to get up yet.

"What's Anna making for breakfast?" She questioned; secretly praying it wasn't eggs.

"Chicken and stuffing sandwiches." he replied; Elsa let out a deep groaned sigh before reluctantly peeling herself from the bed and climbing out.

Jack rolled onto his back and watched her as she found her dressing gown and pulled it on before turning and looking at him.

"What are you staring at Jack." she asked.

"Just staring at you." he stated bluntly before continuing,

"You really don't realise how beautiful you actually are"

Elsa blushed as she spun round so he couldn't see. He really was _too _blunt at times.

"We should head downstairs before Anna starts wondering what we're getting up to." She managed to say as she bolted for the door and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Anna was in her pajamas while her hair was already in their usual perfect plaits sat on the table next to Kristoff talking happily before looking over her shoulder and smiling at Elsa.

"You sandwiches are on the counter. Sleep well?"

Elsa nodded as she headed over to the counter and grabbed her plate. As she sat down Jack entered the kitchen.

"We'll need to wrap up warm today; seems it snowed most the night" Kristof spoke first. The group nodded.

* * *

Once the group was ready and out the house wrapped up warm they headed to the ice skating rink.

"There shouldn't be many people at the rink due to it being boxing day" Jack said as they entered the locker room.

Elsa nodded as she pulled on her new skates and did them up carefully; Anna managed to get her's on and smiled as Kristoff helped her stand up and lead her to the rink. Jack and Elsa followed behind.

Once they were on the ice Kristoff helped Anna skate around while Jack and Elsa skated near each other while talking.

"How do the skates feel?" Jack smiled. Elsa smiled back as she spoke,

"Comfortable. Honestly Jack you didn't need to spend such money on me…"

Jack shook his head as he spun round and skated backward next to her.

"I know I didn't need to; I wanted to."

Elsa smiled softly at him; She looked over her shoulder to see Kristoff and Anna coming up behind them.

"Look Elsa! I'm starting to get the hang of it now!" Anna beamed as she skated slowly next to Kristoff; Elsa smiled at her proudly.

"Soon you'll be asking how to place hockey!" Jack joked as they all skated, Elsa smiled at Jack before letting Anna catch up them and hold onto her arm.

The group continued to skate around for another hour before leaving the rink and heading to get a bite to eat. Anna offered to collect their food while everyone sat down. Suddenly Elsa's phone started ringing.

She stood up out of earshot realising it was the doctors calling,

"Hello?" she asked,

"Good morning is this Elsa? We're calling to say we can move your appointment to tomorrow if that's more convenient than the original appointment." a voice on the other end of the line said before going quiet waiting for her reply.

Elsa looked over to their group before answering,

"Yeah that should be fine. What time?"

"About three o'clock if that's alright?" the voice replied.

"Yep that's fine thank you." Elsa glanced back at the group again. She'd have to let Jack know when Anna and Kristoff weren't around.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow then goodbye." The line went dead.

Elsa let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding in before heading back over to the table. Anna looked at her as she asked curiously,

"Who was that?"

"Oh...erm just one of them automated calls; nothing to worry about." She replied a little too quick.

Anna blinked before nodding and continuing with her food.

* * *

Elsa managed to find time during the day to let Jack know of the appointment before they had returned home in the afternoon. After Jack and Kristoff bid farewell Elsa went back upstairs and flopped on her bed. Today had felt a little dragged. The sound of her door opening seemed to irritate her suddenly.

"Go away Anna." She said bluntly, deep down she didn't mean it but suddenly her mood had changed from that of tired to that of easily annoyed.

"Woah where did that come from? You haven't spoke to me like that in years." Anna replied confused. Elsa glanced up from her pillow,

"And I mean it just as much now as I did then so go away!"

Anna blinked before hesitantly leaving. Elsa instantly felt guilty. The one thing she didn't want most out of being pregnant and that was mood swings. It wouldn't be as bad if Anna knew…

No. She wasn't ready to tell Anna...Not yet at least…

She let out a frustrated sigh and buried her head into the pillow letting out a muffled scream. She hated keeping this from her; she hated lying to her only family relative left.

How would she even _approach _the matter of her being pregnant? 'Hey Anna guess what! I have a bun in the oven! You'll be an aunt in less than nine months!'

Yeah. That would go down well. _Really _well.

She sighed again, moving her head sideways before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa left the house in the early morning before Anna had woke up. Even though the doctors appointment was in the afternoon she still felt guilty for snapping at Anna like she did. Anna didn't deserve it.

She sat in the cafe with a hot chocolate in hand. Snow was falling outside again and while Elsa loved the snow she didn't like having to go places like the doctors in wet clothes.

Glancing at the clock she had another to go before the appointment. Time sure had flew fast. She saw a flash of white hair walk past the window and knew instantly it was Jack. Moments later he emerged from outside into the cafe.

He gave a lazy wave at Elsa before ordering himself something to drink and heading over to her.

"Didn't realise we'd get snow like this today" He said as he sat down.

Elsa nodded, sipping her drink. She played with the rim of her cup before looking at Jack.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming to these appointments with me? I'm sure it's more of a inconvenience for you than it is for me-"

Before she could continue Jack made a motion to silence her before speaking, gently placing a hand over hers as he spoke,

"Elsa I told you the beginning and again I'll tell you; I'll be there for you all the way. I'm not walking out on our baby."

Elsa blushed at him saying 'our baby'. Sure she'd been calling him 'daddy' when talking to her little belly but hearing them words come from Jack felt alien yet right. She looked at him and let a soft smile escape.

"Thank you Jack...I guess even now it's still not sunk in how much you want to help…"

Jack smile at her before releasing her hand, the air around it suddenly going cold away from Jacks presence, and looked at him. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he spoke,

"Guess it's still not quite sunk in for me really...I have no doubt it has for you, but you're the one carrying the baby...If I'm honest I'm quite scared for when it all truly sinks in…"

Elsa looked at him a little surprised; he really was just as scared as she was really. Her surprised expression changed to soft as she replied,

"Guess we can both help each other in that respect then can't we…"

Jack looked at her and smiled softly.

"How did you get out without Anna wondering where you were anyway?" He questioned curiously, amusement in his tone at the same time.

"Anna sleeps like the titanic Jack. She may seem like she's the one who rises before me but you don't realise how early she has to set her alarm clock to get up. She was never that bad when we were younger; She'd often wake me up at silly hours of the night wanting to play. Especially in the winter when the snow had freshly fallen in the night," Elsa chuckled and Jack joined in. Anna always had a big personality to her right from when they were younger,

"She's so much stronger than me...So fearless...Though sometimes I can't decide if that's a good thing or bad"

Elsa smiled softly looking down at her drink, thinking of Anna, realising how lucky she was really to have a sister like her's.

Jack looked at the clock as he broke the sudden silence.

"We should get going Elsa or we'll be late for that appointment."

Elsa glanced at the clock and nodded getting up and heading out next to the doctors with him.

* * *

Once they were finally called from the waiting room Jack took Elsa's hand like before to comfort her as they headed into the room.

"Good afternoon to the pair of you; If you could take a seat on the bed and lay down that would be perfect, the father can sit next to you," The nurse instructed; Elsa nodded and did as she was told while still holding onto Jacks hand,

"Right we'll put the gel on, It may be a little cold but it should warm up soon enough then we can see baby and possibly hear it's heartbeat. Also we'll be able to determine how many weeks pregnant you are."

"We already know." Elsa stated quickly with a slight blush. How could she _not _know? Jack was the first and only time she'd slept with anyone in way over six months!

The nurse blinked before nodding with a smile and gently lifting Elsa's top up to reveal her pale stomach that had started to develop a small bump. To those who didn't know what was going on, they'd probably think she's either gained a little weight or had eaten and was bloated.

Carefully the nurse put the gel on her stomach and indeed it was very cold, luckily it didn't bother Elsa as she watched the nurse turn on the scan machine.

"Now please try and lay as still as possible and keep an eye on the screen and you should start to see a little mass that is the baby"

Jack and Elsa's eyes were already glue to the screen as the nurse started to run the scanner over her stomach. They watched the black and white screen shifting around before stopping. Both of them seemed to freeze on the little, and only moving, mass on the screen.

"There's baby, about four centimetres long give or take. Growth looks normal. Seems you both have a very healthy happy baby there. As you can see, baby is moving around happily but you probably won't start feeling the baby kicking till about sixteen weeks. Mothers who have had children tend to pick it up before because they can distinguish the difference between general stomach movement such as gas and rumbles earlier," Elsa nodded slightly; only vaguely hearing what the nurse was saying as she continued to stare at the screen, she felt Jack squeeze her hand softly as they watched the screen.

"Would you like to see if we can pick up baby's heartbeat?"

Both of them nodded, still staring at the screen, as the nurse leant over and switch a button on instantly they heard a sound of a heartbeat. Elsa felt her eyes water slightly with happiness at hearing her, no _their_, babies heartbeat for the first time. The sound resonated in her head. She was too focused on the screen to see Jack's face. The nurse smiled at them as she pressed a couple buttons before turning the scanner off.

"I've got a couple photo's printed out for you. If you just used the tissue next to the bed to wipe the gel off I'll go and collect the pictures."

Elsa broke her gaze from the now back screen and nodded at the nurse. She reached over to the side of the bed and wiped the gel off before looking at Jack who still stared at the screen.

"Jack?" She asked slowly. What if it had become _too _real for him now and didn't want to have anything to do with the baby? Fear slowly started to rise in her. He tore his face from the screen and looked at Elsa. On his face was a huge grin as he suddenly spoke.

"That's our baby," He pulled her into an excited hug causing her to fall back onto the bed,

"That's our baby Elsa!"

Elsa felt her eyes start watering again as she let out a laugh and hugged him back. Suddenly he kissed all over her face before kissing her still-exposed stomach. Elsa was taken back in surprise. He let out a deep happy sigh as he rested his cheek on her stomach while he spoke with soft voice full of happiness,

"That's our baby…"

Elsa blushed watching him. As the nurse reentered the room Jack lifted his head, still with a dopey grin on his face. The nurse held out two copies of the scan. Each of them took a copy as the nurse spoke.

"We'll get you booked in for your next scan and also an appointment with a doctor to make sure everything is on track. Congratulations to the pair of you"

They looked at the nurse and smiled before bidding her goodbye and heading outside; Elsa had carefully pocketed her photo while Jack continued to stare at it with a smile. Elsa couldn't help letting out a chuckle as she interrupted his session of not blinking,

"Staring at the picture isn't going to make the move Jack."

Jack looked at her and chuckled before carefully putting his own copy of the picture away and started walking down the street. Little did they know; someone was following a slight distance behind them.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Kudos to those who can guess the person following them from the doctors!**

**Whoever says Jacks reaction to seeing baby on the screen wasn't cute is a downright liar or has no sense of cuteness!**

**Also I received a couple rather insulting reviews recently, one from a guest one from a member; both have been removed but let me say this to all readers of this story:  
**_**If you have something to say about ME, Don't post it in a review on the story. It's not relevant to the story so why should it be in a review on said story? If you have something to say about me either keep it to yourself or PM it me if your that bothered because most of my reviewers know I reply to all reviewers (except guests due to not having the ability to PM them) It's only on the odd occasion I miss replying to a reviewer.**_

**Anyway! Enough of the negativity! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next chapter!**

**Remember! Reviews=Chapters!**


	20. Chapter 15: Gifts in the Attic

**A/N: Chapter Fifteen already! With over 300 reviews and so close to 350 already! (forgot to mention my 250th and already forgot who it was sorry!) Congratulations sunnyjoeman for being my 300th review!**

**We've blew the reviews out the with an astounding 48 reviews for the one chapter alone! Anyway moving on to a couple questions that I can address to everyone as a whole,**

**- Elsa is roughly 11-12 weeks pregnant now**

**- Yes Pitch _is _indeed Elsa's Ex-boyfriend, I wasn't gonna show it till later on but seeing as everyone has guessed it, may swell come out with it haha**

**- Anna will find out soon enough!**

**- Who was following them? You'll find out son enough ;)**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful support, I try to get round to reply to everyones reviews but seem to have fell behind a little! I promise I'll try keep on top of it this time!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter for it is full of fluff! Enjoy!**

_**Also for those who comment on my Punctuation and Grammar and clearly don't read the A/N; Either read the A/N's or don't comment on it because I have already stated everything behind my punctuation and grammar and my plans involving it.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Gifts in the Attic**

As they approached Elsa's front door; she spun around to bid him farewell.

"Thank you Jack...For everything…"

She placed a hand gently on her stomach before, to her surprise, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"No Elsa...Thank you," He buried his face in her shoulder as he spoke,

"I know having a baby was on neither of our plans for life at this stage let alone expected it to be with each other but I can honestly say you have gave me a wonderful gift," Elsa blushed bright red as Jack slowly let go of her before coughing awkwardly,

"Anyway I should get going...Text me…"

Without another word he wandered off. Elsa watched him leave before heading into the house and straight to her room. She pulled the picture out her pocket and stared at it for a long moment before carefully putting it in her drawer and heading downstairs. She pulled her jacket off and hung it up before heading into the kitchen to make a drink. As she made a cup of tea her mind wandered.

'You have gave me a wonderful gift…'

Jack's words echoed through her brain, in sync with the memory of the babies heartbeat and seeing it on the monitor. Also Jacks expression and actions also replayed constantly in her head.

Anna was up and wandering around the house.

"So where did you say you were today? I woke up and you weren't anywhere to be seen."

Elsa slowly stirred her tea as she answered,

"Just to the doctors. You know how I've not been feeling too well lately and stuff. Doctor says it's just an upset stomach and stuff"

She just wanted to scream she was pregnant and show her the picture but now really wasn't the time. Anna looked at her and smiled softly, nodding.

"Good to know you're okay then. I'm not ready to loose another family member yet"

Elsa smiled softly at her sister before sipping her tea.

'Hope your ready to _gain _another family member' Elsa replied mentally.

It still played on her mind how she was gonna tell Anna. Maybe she could casually slip it into conversation one day…

She let out a soft sigh before draining the rest of her drink. She'd also noticed lately her craving for pickled onions had started to die down luckily.

"Hey Elsa could you go to the shop? Seems we're out of bread…" Anna interrupted her thoughts as she had her head in the cupboard.

Elsa blinked before nodding and getting up. She headed to the door and pulled her shoes and coat on before heading out.

The sun had already started to set as she trudged through the snow to the shop. Upon entering the heat of the room hit her face, making her feel warmer suddenly than she actually was.

She walked down the isles before finding the bread isle and picking up a loaf then headed to pay for it. She saw in the corner of her eye a flash of short ginger hair causing her to snap her head towards to window. Nothing.

'I could of sworn…' she thought before the sound of the cashier's till ringing up.

The cashier handed her the change and bagged the bread for her before heading outside. She glanced around cautiously before starting to power walk home despite it hurting her legs in the cold.

She looked around as she walked; not realising she was about to cross a road that wasn't at a red light. Suddenly a huge pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her back before she stepped into the road.

"Oi you crazy sheila! Do you want to get ran over?"

The strong Australian accent rang through her ears as she looked up to realise it was Bunny. He was wrapped up in so many layers she could hardly tell it was him.

"Sorry...Wasn't looking where I was going…" Elsa replied as he let go of her.

Realising who it was Bunny's frown turned to a smile.

"Just be careful in the future," Elsa nodded as the light turned red, signalling it safe to cross, Bunny walked next to her as they spoke,

"So what you doing out at a time like this? Not safe to be out when it gets dark"

"We ran out of bread at home so Anna asked me to fetch some. Wouldn't let her out at this time on her own that's for sure." She replied as they walked; Come to think of it she hadn't seen Bunny in a while. Bunny chuckled.

"Your sister is a gentle soul," They remained silent for a moment before he continued,

"Hows things with you and Jack?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa blinked a little confused and surprised.

"Last time I saw you was at the ball, Jack dragged you off after the little weasel tampered with my food," Elsa nodded slowly as they walked, gesturing they were alright,

"Poor guy came to my place after he broke up with Rapunzel; didn't stay long though as I had to be somewhere else. Between you and me he seemed a lot more...at ease, I guess you could say."

Elsa nodded slightly; unsure of why Bunny had brought Jack up. She stopped realising they were outside her house.

"I'll see you around I guess…" Elsa smiled slightly and nodded once politely to him.

Bunny nodded before bidding her a goodbye and walking away as she headed into the house.

As she entered the house she was greeted by warmth again. She dumped the bread in the kitchen and headed straight up to her room. Once she was in the safety of her room she headed to her drawer and pulled out the scan picture and laid on the bed staring at it. She placed her free hand on her stomach as she spoke softly,

"Finally we can see you…" She rolled onto her side with a sigh,

"I really want to tell auntie Anna about you but I just can't...not yet...She really will spoil you before you make your appearance to the world…"

She slipped the picture under her pillow, before curling up almost around her stomach protectively,

"Daddy is more excited about seeing you than I expected…"

She drifted off to sleep as she spoke.

* * *

The next couple days passed rather fast and new year's eve was quickly on the way. Anna wanted to throw another party but seeing as what the last party ended up causing, Elsa wasn't on board with the idea at all.

"Not another party Anna. You can invite friends around and that is it."

"Aw com'on Elsa please! It'll be fun! I promise things won't get out of hand!" Anna whined from across the table.

"No means no Anna. It's either a few friends or no one." Elsa shot back as she sipped her tea.

She was digging her heels in for good this time. Anna let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine… I'll just have a few friends round…"

Elsa nodded satisfied that she'd stuck to her guns this time.

It was her to end up pregnant last time. Knowing their luck Anna would be next. And Elsa was _not _going to let that happen.

She watched as Anna was lost in her own thoughts while playing with her plait. She should tell her.

"Anna I'm…" The words caught in her throat.

The last time she actually said the words, 'I'm pregnant', out loud really was when she revealed it to Jack. Even then that was in the heat of the moment, peak of her anger and distress.

Anna looked at her blinking,

"What is it Elsa?" She questioned. Elsa tried as hard as she could to get the words out she couldn't.

"I'm...I'm sure you'll have as much as a good time with just a few friends instead of a huge party…"

Elsa kicked herself mentally. She was so close to being able to finally tell her. _So _close! But she just couldn't get the words out!

Anna looked at her and smiled nodding in agreement.

"You're right…" Elsa nodded as her sister jumped to her feet with a smile on her face as usual,

"I'm gonna sort out who wants to come round."

Before Elsa could say anything Anna had ran up the stairs excited. She let out a soft sigh before her phone started ringing in her pocket. It was a message from Jack.

_'Can I come round? Jack.'_

Elsa blinked before messaging him back agreeing to let him come round. She glanced at the clock; it wouldn't take Jack long to get to their house. They hadn't really spoke the last couple day's. More due to the fact Anna's been her out to the new years sales now that Christmas was out the way.

Also by Jack coming round he could help her take the decorations down while Anna was out with Rapunzel. Everything was sorted.

Anna came bouncing down the stairs.

"Rapunzel said she can meet up an hour early so I'll be heading out now. See you later!"

Elsa waved her goodbye before heading upstairs to her room. Carefully she pulled the picture of her scan from under her pillow and carefully put it in the drawer for safe keeping before heading back downstairs. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to reveal Jack who she let in instantly.

"Where's Anna?" He asked curiously as they walked into the kitchen.

"She's gone out with Rapunzel," Jack nodded slightly at her reply as she went to make them both a drink,

"Have you spoke to Rapunzel yet? You know...Since the breakup"

Jack shook his head slightly as he twiddled with his thumbs.

"I haven't had the chance to see her…" Elsa nodded slightly, she sat across from him with their drinks in front of them, they were silent for a moment before Jack spoke,

"Have you got any names in mind for the baby yet? I know we don't know the gender yet but thought would be nice to least have a name set out there."

Elsa blinked surprised before thinking for a minute.

"I have a few in mind but would like your input…" Jack nodded in agreement,

"I was wondering if you liked the idea of picking Norwegian names? Ya'know… with your parents having the accident and stuff I thought it would be a nice tribute to them and stuff…" Elsa couldn't help but smile softly and nod at him. He was seriously too good to be true at times,

"I took a look at some names and ones that caught my eye were, Freya, Ola and Kristina for girls; and for boys I liked Erik, Leo, Eskel and Adrian"

Elsa smiled at him; he'd gone out his way to look for names.

"Adrian was my fathers name," Jack looked at her surprised,

"I love all them names it's so hard to pick a favourite"

Jack chuckled as he sipped his drink before speaking,

"I agree I like them all. We'll be able to decide better when we know the gender."

Elsa nodded slightly as she traced the rim of her cup. She was curious to find out what the gender of the baby was but at the same time the mystery of it, makes it exciting.

"Why don't we ask the nurse not to tell us the gender," Jack looked at her confused as she continued with an amused tone in her voice,

"Everything else in this pregnancy has either been unexpected or a surprise. Why not just add the gender onto the list of surprises."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Elsa's reasoning before nodding.

"Good point."

Elsa drained the last of her drink before looking at Jack.

"Wanna help take the decorations down?"

She glanced at Jack who smiled and nodded.

* * *

It took Jack Elsa longer than she realised to take the decorations down, compared to the time it took to put them up. But then again they had more people helping.

"How many boxes we got left?" Elsa called down from the attic. Jack glanced around himself before shouting back up,

"Just another three. I'll bring them up and pass them to you," Carefully, he picked up a couple of the boxes and climbed up to her,

"Whoa you're attic is bigger than I thought…"

"It probably looks bigger due to having less things in the attic than the usual household has. Mine and Anna's older possessions are at home in Arendelle." Jack nodded slightly as he watched Elsa shift the christmas decorations.

Accidentally, she knocked one of the other boxes with her elbow causing it's contents to spill across the floor. She cursed under her breath as she started to pick up the stuff; Jack headed over to help her.

"Do you miss Arendelle?" Jack questioned as he picked up the decorations with care.

"Sometimes I do. Anna enjoys going back more than I do but then again…" Her words were cut short when their hands brushed against each other. Slowly she followed his hand up to his face and met his usual blue eyes.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat as he slowly moved so he was holding her hand. She was drawn into his orbs has his face moved closer to hers, and before she knew it their lips were touching softly; she couldn't help but kiss back. Again she was drawn into the moment by him.

He deepened the kiss and she followed, their lips working in sync as he slowly wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her between his legs on the floor causing her to let go of his hand and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

His now free hand followed the other by snaking its way round her waist as their tongues danced together; the heat in her core slowly rising as she played with his hair.

Elsa pulled herself closer to him so her legs were laying over his around the his waist. He pulled away for a minute and rested his forehead on hers as he whispered softly.

"Why do you fight me Elsa…?"

"Fear," She replied softly with her eyes closed, still playing with his hair as she continued,

"Fear of getting hurt...fear of being guilty of things i shouldn't be guilty of...fear of letting someone get close…"

She opened her eyes slowly to reveal his bright blue eyes staring back at her. Jack pulled her closer softly as he spoke,

"Let go of your fears Elsa...because I'll protect you through them all."

She brought her lips back to his; Jack not hesitating at all to kiss back. She held onto him as Jack laid back slowly, not breaking the kiss at all while their tongues danced together once more.

Jacks hand slowly ran down her waist to the edge of her top with no protest coming from Elsa, signalling she was okay with the gesture, carefully running a hand up the back of her top against the soft skin of her back, sending a wave of shivers across Elsa's body.

He broke the kiss and started to make his way down to her neck, making Elsa's breath get caught in her throat again as he placed fairy kisses all over her neck before working down to her collarbone, nipping it playfully. Elsa could feel the heat rising in her again as she nuzzled his neck before being pulled into another kiss.

"Elsa? I'm back!" Anna called as she started to make her way upstairs.

Elsa pulled away in surprise before letting out a soft groan and resting her head on Jacks shoulder before taking a deep breath and peeling herself off him.

"In the attic! Jack's still round." she stood up and brushed herself off before looking at Jack who was still laying on the floor gazing up at her. He held a hand to her to help him up which Elsa did.

As she pulled him to his feet he gave her another peck on the lips before pulling away just in time as Anna poked her head up through the entrance of the attic while holding the last box.

"Glad to see Jack helped you take the decorations. If I knew you were gonna take them down _today_, I wouldn't of gone out," She looked at Jack with a smile,

"Hope you weren't too bored with such a job."

Jack looked at her and smiled while Elsa picked up the box that she'd knocked over as he replied,

"Don't worry. It's been surprising but actually good."

"That's good then! Well now that all the decorations are put away I vote we head down for some food."

Elsa nodded and followed Anna down out the attic, Jack following behind Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: SQEEE! Wasn't that just wonderful?! Yes Elsa has now decided to stop fighting and basically let things flow with Jack :P Oooh what could have happened if it weren't for Anna getting home ;) There will be definitely more cuteness and fluff (and maybe even some smut ;)) to come!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I finished it later than I planned but managed to get it out in time!) I'm still not up to full health yet but I'll still try get these chapters out on time! So if they're a day late or anything you'll understand!**

_**A recent review has mentioned Ola is a male name in Norway however from what I found in my research of names it's the unisex version so yeah...Ola is a girls name in this haha**_

**Remember! reviews=chapters!**


	21. Chapter 16: He's Back

**A/N: Okay people I know this is a really short chapter but there is multiple reasons behind it! Mainly because I'm still not well so my brain is mush at the minute. I want to thank everyone for reaching 350 reviews! I can't seem to find who it was who was the 350th reviewer though! Sorry!**

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT: I won't be posting any chapters for the week! Due to being at my wits end with people commenting on my grammar and punctuation I'll be taking a week out of posting chapters to work on ALL the past chapters! Also I'll be adding more to the Extended Prologue scene(aka the smutty stuffs) because I didn't have as much in it as I originally wanted and it's been bugging me for weeks now.**

**I don't normally take a break from my stories but seeing as people who have made comments on my writing abilities over grammar and punctuation clearly haven't read the authors notes(probably aren't even reading this now!) that I had originally intended to leave it till I'd finished the story but it's really took its tole on my patience.**

**Anyway Enjoy this chapter and hope you look forward to new ones next week! Keep an eye out on the Extended Prologue a****s well!**

**I Own none of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**He's Back**

Anna had already started to make plans for the new years eve gathering while Elsa did what any good sister would; Smile and nod in the right places. If she was absolutely honest she'd be happy with being asleep as they entered the new year. She hadn't got a new years resolution in mind or anything.

Her mind wandered between Jack and the baby to telling Anna about said baby. The sooner she told her the better. Hopefully she won't get a tight throat again when she does.

'In the new year maybe…' she thought, sipping her drink while Anna continued to ramble excitedly. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; pulling it out and glancing at it she realised it was Jack, causing a small smile to form on her face.

Since the incident in the attic a couple days back, things between her and Jack instantly felt easier. Like a bit of the weight she was baring had been lifted off her shoulders. Jack wanted to spend more time with her now that she'd decided to let go of the fears she held so close about him. She wouldn't quite call it a relationship _yet_. Rapunzel was still a little down about the whole breakup and it would only hurt her even more if word got out about her and Jack. She didn't want Rapunzel or Anna or anyone for that fact to think bad of her or even Jack for that matter.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice broke into her thoughts causing her to look at her sister,

"What's wrong? You seriously zoned out just then"

"Nothing just thinking about the new year" She smiled softly, Anna's smiled matched hers before continuing to chat about the plans.

* * *

Elsa pulled her coat closer to her as she headed to the skating rink; Anna was going to see Kristoff after getting frustrated after many attempts of trying to get hold of Hans again. He seemed to just vanish off the face of the earth. Not that it was a bad thing he'd suddenly disappeared; if anything it was a blessing.

Upon entering the ice rink she headed straight to her locker and pulled on her skates before heading onto the ice, multiple children were already whipping past her as she joined them. As usual it felt relaxing to be back on the ice; she noticed a child slipped over and she skated over and helped her up, her hair was bright blonde and her eyes were bright green emeralds. Suddenly a boy came next to her, realising it was Jamie she smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping Sophie up she can barely stand up let alone skate. Hey...you're that girl who was with Jack last time aren't you?"

Elsa nodded as she spoke softly,

"Is this your sister?" Jamie nodded as he held onto Sophie's hand, rolling his eyes at his little sister, Elsa smiled softly,

"Take great care of her okay? I have a little sister too you know? She's very energetic and can be a little silly at times but I'd always do everything in my power to keep her safe."

Jamie nodded and smiled before bidding her farewell and continued to skate around holding Sophie's hand.

She watched them skate off before continuing to do so herself. After a good hour she decided to start heading home.

The locker room was empty as she entered. Not that it was a problem; she never took notice of anyone who was in there normally anyway. Her mind started to wander over multiple things.

Anna had mentioned about going shopping for yet another dress for new years eve. That sister of hers certainly knew when to spend money on things that weren't needed. A smile formed on her lips.

Through thick and thin, Anna always managed to maintain a smile. She was the type of person who could just enter the room and it would light up. She'd always had that about her ever since they were younger.

"So when's the baby due," Elsa froze on the stop hearing the unmistakable voice of Hans, she turned round slowly to the sight she wished she'd only imagined, Hans standing there with a smirk on his face,

"Or should I be asking who the father is; Jack I presume."

Elsa was at a lost for words as Hans just spoke with a smirk on his face still,

"Judging by the reaction you're giving me I guess it's safe to say that I'm correct. I wonder how many people know about this little _surprise._ I can only assume Anna knows; but then again you always have had a fear of her rejecting you, the only family member left that she has so why would you even _dare_ tell her this little secret of yours and Jack's," Elsa felt her hands starting to shake, he knew; he knew she was pregnant.

"She...I...Jack…" She struggled to find any words. Taking a deep breath she recomposed herself, taking on the almost cold demeanour that she had developed when her parents died to shut those who got too close out,

"Anna's knowledge of my personal business is none of your concern. My personal business is none of _your _concern for that matter."

"I wonder if you think the same when I might accidentally, let's say, mention it to her?" Elsa felt her hands clench and shake slightly, both out of fear and anger,

"I'm sure we both know Anna might not be too pleased with me having to leave suddenly so I want you to do me a little favour if you want me to keep your 'private business' under wraps. Get Kristoff out the way and so Anna will come back to me with no hang nails."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked stroking her cheek before walking off. Soon as he was out of sight she let out a deep breath before slamming her locker shut and heading home. Trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

Elsa laid on the bed. Anna was still out with Rapunzel and Kristoff which meant she could sit and think how to sort out the situation she was now in. Before she knew it she had already rang Jack to come round. She knew he'd go mad that Hans was basically black mailing her but he was the only one she could tell the full story to.

She heard the front door open and close and after a minute or so her room door open and close.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked with heavy breaths. Had he just _ran_ to her house?

"Hans is back...He knows Jack….He knows about the baby…"

* * *

_**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT: I won't be posting any chapters for the week! Due to being at my wits end with people commenting on my grammar and punctuation I'll be taking a week out of posting chapters to work on ALL the past chapters! Also I'll be adding more to the Extended Prologue scene(aka the smutty stuffs) because I didn't have as much in it as I originally wanted and it's been bugging me for weeks now.**_

_**I don't normally take a break from my stories but seeing as people who have made comments on my writing abilities over grammar and punctuation clearly haven't read the authors notes(probably aren't even reading this now!) that I had originally intended to leave it till I'd finished the story but it's really took its tole on my patience.**_

**I've posted that again down here just to make sure people see it!**

**Anyway OOOOOH Hans knows about the pregnancy! I know there's no fluff in this chapter but I promise there will be in the next one, you poor souls are just gonna have to wait a week to read it!**

**Anyway! Enjoy and remember Reviews=Chapters**


	22. Chapter 17: Before Party

**A/N: _Repost: I feel some people believed I was taking a break for no reason or just not carrying on with the story at all but not once was either of them the case!_**

_**The plan was to take a week from posting Chapters to clean up my previous chapters because if I tried to post chapters while trying to sort out previous chapters I'd take longer to post new chapters but now that I have someone willing to edit the previous chapters and basically check through my chapters as I go along I can continue. This all stemmed from ignorant people who haven't read my Authors Notes when I've asked on more than one occasion and addressed the Grammar and Punctuation situation in said A/N's on multiple occasions also.**_

_**Finding someone to edit my chapters was all thanks to you wonderful readers and reviewers who have been very supportive and loyal. I never realised how me getting upset could upset you wonderful people! I don't want you wonderful people to be effected because of negative people who don't bother to read the Authors Notes; I've responded to these people nicely but clearly that hasn't got me anywhere so putting my foot down on these people from today onwards.**_

_**From now on I'm gonna try and remember all the wonderful reviews you have posted :)**_

**Anyway! Time for a new chapter! Hope you Enjoy it after reading the preview in the post I did before deleting it off, again thank you wonderful people for the wonderful messages!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Before Party**

"Hans is back...He knows Jack...He knows about the baby..."

"How...How does he know?" His face showed no emotion, she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"He must of seen us at the doctors...He's said he'll tell Anna unless I get Kristoff away from Anna-" She was suddenly cut off by his fist hitting the wall.

"I'm gonna kill him. That snivelling snake has the balls to show up and try and blackmail you because he know's too much for his own good. I'll _kill _him!" He looked at her. He was way beyond furious.

"Jack if he tells Anna about me being pregnant…" She started to shake again, he walked over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I won't let him Elsa. I swear to god when I see him he'll wish he hadn't showed back up." He pulled away before suddenly walking out without another word.

Elsa pulled her arms around herself nervously. What was Jack going to do? He was absolutely livid! Before she had the chance to go further into it in her thoughts, Anna came home with a scowl on her face.

"That jerk is back! After how long and he finally messages me! If it weren't for Kristoff I'd of been at the winter ball on my own!" She blinked looking at Elsa,

"What's the matter?"

"Would you ever believe Hans over me in terms of anything serious Anna…?" She looked up hesitantly at her sister who blinked and shook her head.

"Why?"

"I saw Hans Anna...He know's Kristoff has been getting close to you and he's not happy about it…" the words just fell out her mouth, soon as she started she couldn't stop.

If Hans was gonna blackmail her, She was gonna try and get to Anna first.

"That two faced, dirty rotten...Low life! I swear Elsa if I see him I'll strangle him!" She let out a frustrated scream before stomping upstairs.

* * *

Dinner was unusually silent, Anna seemed to be in a seething mood over Hans and Elsa didn't dare speak in fear of what she might possibly say. Not to mention she couldn't get hold of Jack. The longer he went without contact the more she started to worry. He'd left in such a state of anger she could only begin to imagine what he was getting up to.

"Do you have everything for New Years Eve?" Elsa asked slowly. Anna's mood switched from that of negative to positive instantly as she smiled.

"Yeah pretty much; Just missing a couple things then it'll be all ready," She looked at Elsa,

"Remember to ring Olaf for New Years, we may send out Christmas cards for him instead of calling but New Years is more important, For Kai and Gerda as well."

Elsa nodded before getting up with her now empty plate and placing it in the kitchen.

"I'm heading to bed early, don't stay up too late Anna okay?" Elsa said softly out of concern. Anna smiled and nodded at her before Elsa headed upstairs and went to her room, shutting the door behind her.

She sighed as she pulled her jumper and top off at the same time, leaving her in her bra and leggings before pulling her bun out leaving it into a messy braid. The sound of her window opening made her jump causing her to spin round to realise it was Jack. She reached and grabbed her dressing down to cover herself before whispering loudly to him.

"You couldn't use the front door? I was in the middle of getting changed!"

Jack rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sorry just don't know how I'd explain to Anna why I've come round at this time to speak to you…" He watched as Elsa turned round to put the dressing gown on properly,

"I can't find Hans. Where he normally lives is empty. I swear I'll kill him when I find him."

Elsa turned round as she tied the robe around her and looked at him.

"So that's why you weren't answering my messages and calls… Jack, he's already messaged Anna; she's furious. Luckily I've managed to sort of give her an insight to what he's planned and she's been sulking for the rest of the day…"

"Sorry I didn't message you back…" They both looked at the door hearing Anna starting to make her way up the stairs,

"I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow."

Before Elsa got the chance to say anything he gave her a soft kiss before heading to the window and climbing out. She felt her cheeks turn red as Anna knocked on the door before opening it and poking her head in.

"Would you be able to pick up some bits and pieces for tomorrow night?" Elsa nodded before smiling at Anna who smiled back,

"Thank you. Anyway goodnight…"

"Goodnight Anna." She watched Anna close the door again before she sighed softly again and pulling her leggings off and putting her pajamas on.

Once she was curled up in bed she placed her hands on her stomach and stroked it softly with her thumbs.

"Please give me strength to tell her the truth…please…" she drifted off to sleep as she spoke.

* * *

Elsa wandered through the shops with a small list in her hand, Anna had more than a couple things she needed. It was more like she'd not bought _anything_.

She let out a tired sigh as she wandered into a shop and managed to buy the majority of the things on the list before heading to sit at a bench. She could honestly say she was beyond tired. It was times like this she truly hated her sister.

Considering it was new years eve it certainly didn't feel like it; but then again it wasn't her main focus of thought. Jack said Hans wasn't staying at his usual place which in her head; was a sign of trouble.

She had no intentions of getting between Anna and Kristoff; They may not understand each others feelings for each other but that was no excuse. But at the same time she didn't want Hans to tell Anna about the baby...But what's to say if by chance she _did _do as he asked; who's to say he wouldn't just go and tell Anna anyway? She couldn't win.

She stood up, sitting on a bench mulling over things that weren't in her control wasn't going to do any good, she grabbed the bags and headed home.

By the time she got there Jack, Kristoff and Bunny were already there. While Kristoff and Anna were talking happily Jack and Bunny seemed to be in worlds of their own. Not a good thing.

"Elsa! Have you got all the stuff?" Anna looked over Kristoffs shoulder and smiled.

Elsa nodded as she placed the bags on the counter, grabbing everyones attention.

"So much for only having a couple things on the list Anna. Do we really _need _all of this?"

"Sure we do! You won't let me have a full out party so I'll make the best of what I've got! Now; have you got everything on the list?" Elsa nodded as she perched on a seat next to Bunny,

"Good. We can set up now then! Kristoff brought Bunny and Jack round to help. Only people left to come is Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene and Rapunzel."

Elsa noticed Jack's attention turn to Anna speaking.

"Rapunzel is coming here?" He asked cautiously, Anna nodded at his question,

"Do you think that's fair...I mean last time I saw her I broke up with her...If you really want her to come I don't mind not-"

"Jack don't worry. I've spoke to Rapunzel and she said it's okay. She understands you both are moving forward and she doesn't want that to effect you both or the people around you." Anna quickly cut into his ramblings.

Jack nodded slightly before glancing at Elsa. She gave him a small nod before looking at Anna again.

"Lets get ready then. Sooner we finish the sooner I can jump in the shower and change into a clean pair of clothes. The snow outside is still deep enough to soak your legs."

Anna nodded before jumping up and emptying the contents of the bag onto the table. Once she had gave each member of the group a task, they set off to work.

After about an hour, they were finished. They looked admired their handiwork before Elsa turned to Anna.

"Right I'm going for a shower."

With that she shot upstairs and into her bedroom. She quickly stripped and put her dressing gown on before heading into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Steam started to fill the room as she pulled the dressing gown off and stepped into the shower. Hot beads of water rolled down her body as she washed her hair after pulling it free from it's bun form.

After a good half an hour to an hour she climbed out and wrapped her body and hair in a towel before grabbing her dressing gown. The cold air against her skin as she exited the bathroom caused her to shiver. As she looked up she met eyes with Jack who was walking down the corridor.

"Anna wants to know how long you'll be" He spoke as he stood infront of her. She rubbed her hair with a towel.

"Won't be long, promise," She looked at Jack who continued to stare at her, "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you're not bothered by Rapunzel coming round? I mean it's gonna be awkward for me I don't want you to feel the same," Elsa nodded as she looked at him, he took a step towards her whereas she remained where she was,

"I don't want things to be awkward…"

"Jack. Things won't be awkward. Rapunzels the last thing on my mind at the minute…"

He pulled her into a soft hug to her surprise.

"Hans…" He said softly, causing her to nod,

"I promise Elsa I won't let him get away with this. Bunny is seething with anger that he's trying to use you as a pawn for his dealings with your sister. He doesn't know the full story though." She looked up at him and nodded before finding herself staring into his eyes and him staring into hers.

Slowly he placed a soft kiss on her lips and she kissed back without hesitation. They heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stairs and pulled away instantly. Anna poked her head around the corner and looked at the pair.

"Will you hurry up Elsa I wanna go in the shower but don't want to be rude and leave our friends, You take just as long telling her to hurry up Jack. You're as bad as eachother!"

Elsa let out a softly chuckle before heading to her room,

"I'll be down in ten minutes"

Anna nodded before heading back downstairs with Jack.

Once she was behind the closed door of her bedroom she let out a deep breath. Jack sure knew when to kiss her! But she couldn't deny she liked it when he kissed her. His very being made her feel safe and his touch made her feel…loved.

She let out another deep breath before heading over to the bed to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Not the worlds best chapter haha I was planning to have the party in this chapter but felt that would be rushing it, so that'll be next chapters main feature~**

**I want to say thanks again for the wonderful comments and messages people have sent me, They've cheered me up greatly! I'm still in the half mind set to name and shame those who post things that have been ****addressed previously, but I feel that may be harsh haha**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember Reviews=Chapters!**


	23. Chapter 18: Steamed Up

**A/N: Running little late with this chapter but finally did it! I want to say thanks to all the people who have helped motivate me with this chapter and Arialene for being so wonderful and helping me with this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Steamed up**

Once Elsa was ready, she headed downstairs. Her hair was up in it's usual neat bun and her clothing consisted of a pair of black tights, burgundy knee length skirt and a dark green jumper that covered a strap top. Luckily her bump was still small enough that it wasn't noticeable, she still looked like she had a bloated belly.

She took a deep breath again and headed downstairs and called Anna so she could go get ready herself. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen and chatted happily while waiting for Anna and the other guests to arrive.

"Elsa. Your New Years Resolution; what is it?" Bunny asked curiously as he leant on the table.

She sat down and thought for a moment.

"Don't have one." She lied, every resolution she'd made involved things that really couldn't be said to exactly everyone.

He nodded before going back to talking to Kristoff about his resolution. Jack was in his own world again.

* * *

Another hour passed and with Anna finally ready and the rest of the guests arriving, the gathering was in full swing.

Elsa sat on the sofa watching the people in her home. Jack and Rapunzel were a little awkward at first but luckily Eugene managed to break the ice. Astrid, Merida and Hiccup chatted happily; same for Bunny, Kristoff and Anna. It made Elsa feel a little out of place.

She played with the rim of her glass while in thought. The end of the year had been so busy she didn't realise how quick it had passed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Anna's feet entering her vision. She looked up and Anna smiled at her.

"Cheer up Elsa, We don't have long till we're in the new year-" Her words were cut off by the sound of their front door opening and shutting, revealing Hans. Anna's smile turned into a scowl as she spoke,

"What are you doing here."

Hans looked at her with his usual friendly face.

"I wanted to come wish you a happy new year," He glanced at Elsa before continuing, "I wanted to apologise in person for suddenly leaving. I want to be as honest to you as possible."

Elsa caught the hint and stood up a little too quickly, her fist in a ball as Jack came in from the kitchen with Bunny. His expression went from relaxed to angry in moments.

"Get out." Anna spoke, she didn't sound pleased at all.

When he didn't budge it was Elsa's turn.

"Leave. You're not wanted here."

He turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? You're trying to get me to leave? When all I wanted to do was apologise; or do you think I'm lying and that I've have ulterior motives? I can promise I'm telling the truth-"

He was suddenly stopped when Anna approached him.

"We've told you to leave so leave," She turned round before suddenly swinging and punching him square in the face "That's for trying to use my sister to get to me."

He stumbled back, look of shock on his face was priceless.

Jack seised the opportunity and grabbed him by the arm; Bunny grabbed the other and they dragged him out. The door slamming behind them; leaving everyone in silence.

Anna and Elsa looked at eachother, the silence awkward before, surprisingly, Rapunzel cut through it.

"Shall we continue to with the celebration…?"

The sisters looked at her before nodding and slowly going back to chatting.

* * *

Jack and Bunny were gone a whole hour before they returned. Bunny looked a roughed up, Jack on the other hand, Had a split lip, graze on his forehead and what looked like the start of a nose bleed. The group looked at them with worry as they walked over to them.

"What happened?" Anna questioned worriedly. Jack gently touched his lip and looked at the little spot of blood that transferred to his finger.

"Things got a little heated." Bunny replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice way of putting it." Jack spoke as he looked up from his fingers.

Elsa took a step forward next to Anna to see if Jack was okay, before stopping, realising they were around people. Anna looked at Jack before looking at Elsa.

"Elsa would you show Jack where the first aid kit is in the kitchen? Bunny can tell us what happened while you do that."

Elsa nodded before leading Jack into the empty kitchen.

He perched himself on the side as Elsa reached into a cupboard and pulled out a red box,

"So what happened?" she questioned as she opened it and pulled out some bits and pieces before heading over the to sink and poured a bowl of water. Jack watched her as he replied,

"After what happened soon as the door had closed I just lost it. Threw a punch square in his face; he turned round and threw one at me causing Bunny to punch him again. Before we knew it, it was a full out brawl between the three of us. Hans ran off at the first opportunity. Hopefully he won't say anything now…"

Elsa nodded as she put some cotton wool in the graze on his forehead, causing it to sting and make him hiss slightly. She ignored it and continued to tend to his wounds while handing him a tissue to stop the nosebleed.

She continued to dab it gently, her eyes slowly trailing down to meet his. She couldn't help but be drawn into those deep pools of blue. Slowly, she lowered her hand and let it rest on his lap before speaking.

"You really would do anything to keep me safe...to keep us safe" she spoke softly, mentioning the baby again. He nodded slightly before resting his forehead against hers.

"You know my feelings towards you Elsa. I'd do anything for you" He gently gave her a kiss on the lips causing her to blush. She moved away and grabbed another bit of cotton and proceeded to clean his lip up.

"Best not have blood on my lip," she mumbled softly, a smile playing on her lips,

"But thank you Jack...For keeping Hans from telling Anna about the baby…" He nodded slightly as he spoke.

"I promise you Elsa I'll make sure it's you who tells Anna about the pregnancy and not anyone else."

Elsa nodded, still tending his wounds. Unaware that Rapunzel was behind the door, catching the last of the conversation.

* * *

Once Jack was patched up they headed into the living room again, The countdown for the new year was about to start.

"Good to see you're all patched up now," Anna smiled at Jack who nodded. His nosebleed had long stopped so the only evidence of a fight was a split lip and graze, She looked at Elsa and took her hand,

"Here's to the new year."

"To the new year." she echoed as the group started the countdown. Soon as they hit twelve the group erupted in a loud ball of cheers. They hugged eachother and wished eachother a happy new year.

"Happy new year Elsa." Rapunzel smiled as she hugged Elsa. Something about her smiled didn't quite reach her eyes. It was confusing considering Rapunzel was normally a smiley person.

The celebration continued into the night.

* * *

Elsa woke with a soft groan. She had feel sleep during the party hence why she was on the sofa. She remembered Rapunzel, Astrid and Hiccup had left early; leaving Merida, Kristoff, Eugene, Jack and Bunny to carry on the celebrations into the early hours of the morning.

She looked around from where she laid, Eugene had already left by looks of it seeing as Kristoff was crashed out on the floor with Anna sleeping with her head on his stomach and Merida's head was in Anna's lap. Bunny was asleep on his stomach on the other sofa, leaving one person missing; Jack. It wasn't until she felt an arm around her waist tightening slightly that she figured out exactly where he was.

Carefully she rolled over, her face only inches from Jacks sleeping face. He looked so relaxed asleep, even with the wounds from last night. She would never admit it out loud but he looked cute when he slept.

She slowly lifted a hand and brushed his hair out the way of his face before letting his rest on his chest. The silence of the room was comfortable, but it couldn't last forever, she gently pried herself from Jack's sleeping form and headed upstairs to have a shower.

She stripped off her clothes from the previous night and stepped into the shower after she pulled her hair free from the messy bun. As she turned the handles the water flowed cold for a minute before it warmed up, causing her to shiver slightly. However it was refreshing as the water ran down her body.

The room slowly started to steam up, the glass of the shower walls coated in a foggy glaze. It made her feel truly like she was in a world of her own. The sound of the bathroom door opening and closing wasn't heard over the sound of the shower running.

She put her head under the shower, causing her hair to stick to her face. She ran her hands over her face and over her head, pulling the hair off her face.

"Care to let me join?" Elsa pinned herself against the cold wall of the shower in surprise of the all too familiar voice of Jack.

"What are you doing in here?" She accused in a squeaky voice. She felt her voice get caught in her throat.

"Asking if I can join? Come one Elsa you're not that shy are you?" he questioned playfully.

She wondered if he knew he was really testing the waters by this little...task...But then again she didn't help by agreeing to let him in. She couldn't hear him undressing over the sound of the shower but the feel of the colder air from outside the shower danced over her body before warming again. She remained stuck to the wall. He let out a soft chuckle as he spoke,

"It's not like I've not seen you naked before Elsa…"

"Yeah...True...but do you actually remember it?" she shot back, the heat in her cheeks rising by the second.

"I remember the right areas," he replied cheekily, "Honestly Elsa you don't need to be shy."

She took a deep breath before slowly moving away from the shower wall, the warm water burning the cold area of her skin. She froze on the spot as her back made contact with Jacks chest. He place a hand on her upper arm softly while the other snaked around her waist. She had never felt so exposed in all her life. They may have seen each other's bodies but that was when drowned in alcohol. Being stone cold sober was a whole new level.

"What made you decide this...bold...idea?" she questioned shyly.

"Spontaneity I guess," he smiled as he rested his forehead on her back, "plus I wasn't ready to let you leave me this morning."

She didn't reply; leaving them in a rather comfortable silence. She even started to relax and enjoy the company. Eventually she broke the silence again.

"We really do need to move things forward Jack...Everyone will be waking up soon and it'll be hard to explain this."

Jack made a sound of agreement as he started to nuzzle her neck, causing Elsa to relax and lean even more into him, the nuzzles soon became kisses.

She took a deep ragged breath as his kisses trailed up her neck to behind her ear. She was enjoying it way more than she should of.

"Jack...We need to get out soon…" She managed to breath out. It was times like this she both loved and hated the effect he had on her. He drew her in, his very being was intoxicating. He hand that was snake started to make it's way down her stomach, causing her to snap into reality, "Jack! Not in the shower! Anna will be up soon!"

She managed to weakly pry herself out his grip and turn the shower off and climb out, the cold air hitting her skin again as she wrapped a towel round her body. She quickly grabbed her clothes as Jack also got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He picked his clothes up that was in a pile on the floor and came over to her, she leant on the sink as he kissed her softly. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back as the heat in her stomach started to rise before he pulled away and whispered into her ear.

"Maybe another time." She watched as he opened the door to allow her to leave. Keeping the towel and clothes close to her body she headed to her room. Jack headed to the other way to the guest room to get dressed.

Once behind the safety of her door she leant against it, dropping her clothes. Jack really was testing the waters and to be honest; she liked it.

She put a hand on her forehead to calm herself before finally getting dressed.

* * *

**A/N: ooh things are heating up! haha Just a shout out to OniNoKo; Told you I'd have it posted in half an nourish! ;D**

**Remember reviews=Chapters!**


	24. Chapter 19: Truth in the Rain (M rated)

**A/N: first of all I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! I hit bit of a blank wall when writing this chapter, knew _what _I wanted in this chapter but didn't sort of have it in me to write it in a way I liked haha Hopefully the content of this chapter makes up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Truth in the Rain**

Everyone was up and eating breakfast as Elsa came down in a clean set of clothes consisting of a pair of black leggings, dark red top and dark green jumper. Her hair was in it's usual neat bun.

"Thought you'd slipped down the drain or something." Anna joked as she poured her sister a cup of coffee. Jack was already downstairs sat at the table. His hair was dry and everything, no one would be able to tell he'd even joined her in the shower. Elsa took the drink and nodded as thanks.

"Didn't realise I was taking that long." she replied as she sat down. She glanced up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at her again, causing heat to rise up in her cheeks, the memories of the shower coming back to her.

"Don't know about the rest of you guys but I gotta get shifting," Bunny spoke up as he stood "I've got some business to attend to."

The group nodded as they watched him stand up. Merida was the next to speak up,

"I've got to go as well. Dad is taking me to my archery lesson so gotta be home early. I'll give you a call later."

They nodded before bidding them goodbye; leaving Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and Jack on their own.

"So," Kristoff started "Need help cleaning up the house?"

Elsa and Anna looked at eachother before looking at him and nodded.

"That would be a huge help," Anna smiled before standing up, "We'll start cleaning, Elsa and Jack can help when they're finished"

Kristoff nodded before heading into the living room. Leaving her and Jack on their own in silence.

They looked up at the same time, their eyes meeting. She blushed again and looked back down at her cup. Going shy again as she spoke.

"How's your lip and head feeling?"

"Better; lip is a little sore but dealing with it." he chuckled as he stood up and put his cup in the sink and walked behind her and whispered in her ear, "This morning made it feel a little better though."

She turned round blushing only to see him already head into the living room. She drained the rest of her drink and followed. By looks of it Anna and Kristoff had almost finished cleaning up as Jack was holding a bag for Anna.

Elsa opted to pick up the glasses that we're around and start the washing up. She carefully washed each glass once the bowl was filled before drying them. The headache that had crept up on her wasn't doing any good while she finished and put the glasses away. It was right behind her eyes like someone had poked them. It was rather uncomfortable. She rubbed her eyes with a soft groan.

"Tired?" Anna questioned as she walked in, Elsa shook her head "What's up?"

"I've got a nagging headache behind my eyes it's driving me mad…"

Jack and Kristoff wandered in with a couple full bags and put them in the bin. Before Anna could say anything her phone started to ring. Taking her leave, Elsa, Kristoff and Jack chatted happily, before returning with a smile.

"Rapunzel is inviting me round to stay over for the night! Would it be okay to go Elsa? I mean if you don't want me to because of it being new years day I can understand."

Elsa shook her head and smiled softly at Anna,

"If you want to go you can, It's only one night at the end of the day."

Anna grinned at her and pulled her into a bear hug before running out up to her room to sort her stuff out. Kristoff chuckled and spoke first,

"She really is full of energy isn't she."

Jack and Elsa looked at eachother before back to Kristoff, Jack speaking up first.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Kristoff looked at him a little speechless, allowing Jack to continue, "You like her don't you? Just ask her out and see where things go, especially after last night's event with Hans."

Elsa nodded at Jacks words while Kristoff sort of stuttered and mumbled trying to find something to say.

"Kristoff. You look after Anna so much; would it hurt going out for a meal with her? After what Hans has been like she deserves to have someone treat her nice. You don't realise how grateful Anna was for how you were at the ball. I trust you with my sister." Kristoff swallowed before nodding.

"I'll see about asking her tomorrow or something…"

Elsa smiled softly at Kristoff as she perched herself on the counter again, rubbing her forehead.

"Headache?" Jack guessed. She nodded before taking a deep breath and looking at him.

"It'll pass soon. Don't worry." She replied. As Anna ran down the stairs into the kitchen again.

"I'll be heading out soon Elsa. I'll probably give you a call later or something if that's okay?"

She nodded at her sister as she started to make herself a sandwich, the need to eat kicked in again. Anna smiled at her as she sat next to Kristoff.

"Not stayed round Rapunzels in a while, will be nice." Anna grinned, Elsa chuckled and nodded as she sat down with her new sandwich.

"I-If you want Anna I could give you a lift? Saves the walking and stuff…" Kristoff fidgeted as he spoke. Anna smiled and nodded.

"I'd be really grateful if you did that for me. Means I can leave a little later," They smiled at eachother before she looked at Elsa, "Hope you don't mind being on your own for the night…"

Elsa shrugged at her sister. She wasn't particularly bothered by it, just meant she'd be cooking dinner for just herself instead for two.

They continued to chat until it was time for Anna to set off to Rapunzel's. Elsa bid her and the other two farewell before heading into the living room and sitting down with a deep breath and looking around. While she felt alone, at the same time she didn't as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Elsa laid on the sofa watching TV. The silence around the house was killing her, she didn't realise how much life Anna brought into their home until she was away. Her phone started to buzz on the side table, making a loud noise against the wood. She reached for it and glanced at the small screen to see it was a message from Jack.

'Feel better yet?'

She smiled softly and started tapping a reply back to assure she was fine just a little lonely in the house without Anna. It didn't take long for Jack to reply that he was coming round to give her some company for a few hours. She was grateful he would drop what he was doing for her.

She heard a knock on the door and shouted to let himself in, remaining where she was. Jack wandered over and shifted her legs so he was sat down with them over his lap.

"Feels weird on your own doesn't it," Jack spoke looking at Elsa, she looked back at him and nodded, "I felt the same when North let me get a place of my own. The silence is daunting at first; luckily you only have to deal with it for the night"

"I never knew how much life Anna brought into this house...It feels empty without her here," She glanced over to Jack, "How did you learn to deal with it?"

She watched him think for a moment before speaking, his hands resting on her calves.

"I go out, spend my time with people and I come home to silence. Over time you start to think of it as 'me-time'."

She thought it over for a moment before starting to understand what he meant. She let out a soft sigh resting her head back on the arm of the chair, crossing her ankles over on Jacks lap.

"Being alone is horrible at time…"

Jack looked at her and smiled pushing her legs off him and standing up with his arm extended.

"Come on. We're going out to get some food. My treat."

Elsa blinked at him before smiling at him trying to cheer her up and taking his hand allowing him to pull her up off the sofa.

They headed to the door, grabbing her warmest cardigan as they headed out into town.

Wandering into a chinese restaurant they placed their orders and sat down.

"I wonder if Kristoff will ask your sister out, It's about time he did." Jack chuckled as he pulled his chair in. Elsa nodded in response.

"Them two get along so well and Kristoff really looks after her. I don't think Anna actually knows when she genuinely likes a guy. Hans was an infatuation."

He chuckled as nodded as he played with the chopsticks while talking,

"Infatuation is a little bit of an understatement don't you think? It really rattles my chains when see what he's like, he puts on the appearance of the perfect guy to draw you in and then use you to his disposal. He's like a venus flytrap. plays innocent and snap you're in," He clapped his hands together as he spoke, imitating the plant he was describing. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at his depiction of Hans. "It's no wonder his brothers ignored him"

"Anna tried to get me to like him multiple times. She could never see that there was just something about him that was off...too nice."

Jack nodded as their food arrived, both of them had order the same dish of chowmein noodles, both of them grabbed their chopsticks and started eating silently.

They finished their food and paid before heading outside to find it was pouring down with rain.

"Perfect. Of all time the times for the spring showers to arrive early," Jack groaned as they stood under a shelter, "We'll have to try make a run for the bus."

Elsa nodded as Jack took her hand and braced the rain, running to the safety of the bus shelter. Despite the short run they were soaked already. Elsa let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Least the snow is gone, the amount of times I've slipped on ice covered over by fresh snow is amazing."

Jack nodded as he too pulled his arms close to his body as the bus pulled up. They both climbed on after paying their fare and sat down. The ride wasn't long to Elsa's house.

"Gonna have to run to the door." Jack concluded as they stepped off the bus under another shelter. Elsa nodded before taking a deep breath and running across the road to her house, Jack following behind.

She flung the door open and stepped in, moving out the way for Jack to get in, before closing the door and pulling her cardigan off. Jack pulled his jumper off before looking as Elsa looked at herself before looking at Jack. Her clothes was stuck stuck to her body whereas his had turned a shade darker and looked like they were weighed down by the rain.

"You're soaked…" Elsa stated before pulling her shoes off "I think we've got some spare stuff upstairs you can borrow. I'll dry your stuff for you it'll take about an hour though…"

She looked up at him to meet his blue eyes again. His hair was plastered to his face with rain water threatening to drip off the ends. She's never admit it out loud but she could sit and stare at him like that forever. He nodded slightly.

"Thanks."

Elsa nodded slightly before motioning him to follow her upstairs. She lead him to her room and wandered over to a built in closet. Inside were multiple boxes. A sign she never used it to store her own clothing.

"Some of my fathers stuff is in here, you can borrow some of his clothes for a bit" She spoke as she pulled a box down and setting it on the floor.

"If that's okay with you Elsa, I'd really appreciate it…" Elsa shrugged at his words as she dug through the box and pulled out a button up shirt and grey bottoms.

"Bit dressy but it's the best I can do." She spoke handing him the clothes. He nodded thanks and set them aside before looking at her scratching the back of his head a little awkwardly.

"Gonna sound weird now but can you help me get this top off, it's gonna be a nightmare to peel off on my own…"

She fought back a blush as she nodded standing in front of him and helping him carefully peel the top off, it fell to the ground in with a sloppy dull thud. The two paused looking at each other in silence.

She didn't get to really take in his appearance when he joined her in the shower but now she could. His build was slim but muscular, very well proportioned. His skin was as milky white as hers was, perfectly sculpted. Her eyes met his again, freezing her in the stop she stood.

His hand slowly moved up and cupped her cheek before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips which she had no hesitation in returning. His lips were like ice as his other hand made it's way to her hip, pulling her closer.

She placed her hands on his chest, still damp from the rain coated top he had previously worn, pulled deeper into the kiss. Again she was drawn in by him. His touch was like a drug that sent her senses into shock. It was addictive, and this was only the beginning.

He pulled her closer, his hand shifting from her cheek to the other side of her waist, playing the the edge of the soaked top that still was stuck to her skin. He pulled away from the kiss and made his way to her neck, his breath hot against her cold skin. His kissed from her neck her ear down to her neck to her collarbone.

Her eyes were half closed as she let out a deep breath, her arms snaked up to his neck and wrapped themselves around him before lifting them as he pulled her top off, revealing a dark blue bra that was also soaked by the rain. Once the top was off she pulled herself close to him.

Compared to when they were both intoxicated everything felt different, she felt more conscious about her body. There wasn't a drunken veil to cover up the awareness of what was going on. No drunken confidence; just them.

His hands wandered down her sides as he continued to kiss her neck and wrapped themselves around her waist shifting her towards the bed. Once at the edge she sat down and laid back, Jack carefully bracing himself with one hand so his full weight wasn't on her as his lips met hers again. This time more forceful and hungry.

She ran her hands down his chest, earning a content shiver from him, playing with the hem of his jeans. Their lips continued to work in sync. His hand moved from around her waist down to her leggings.

She ran her hands down his chest, earning a content shiver from him, playing with the hem of his jeans. Their lips continued to work in sync. His hand moved from around her waist down to her leggings, tugging at the edge. She lifted her bottom up to allow him to pull them down before working them off herself with her feet. He pulled away from the kiss and proceeded to make his way down her neck, leaving wet butterfly kisses as he went. His hand moved back up and with one swift pinch, her bra came loose.

She fiddled with the brown belt that was around his waist before finally undoing it and proceeding to undo his jeans. There was a bitter sweet irony behind the situation. Jack had seen her body, had felt her body yet she felt like it was her first time with him. First time with a guy again.

Once the button and zip of his jeans were undone Jack pulled a hand away to pull them off with ease before his hand settled back onto her side. Both now in nothing but their soaked through underwear, minus her bra, as Jack started to kiss down her neck, over her chest to her stomach where he settled to kiss as he pulled her underwear down.

Elsa could feel a blush rising in her cheek again as she glanced down at him, running her hands through his hair. A wave of goosebumps had formed all over her skin as the wet kisses he was leaving allover her body went cold. She watched as he kissed back up and settled at her breasts.

"Can't forget these can we?" He said softly.

She blushed and let out a choked breath of surprise as his tongue flicked her nipple softly before taking it in his mouth and sucking softly while his other hand continued to move down her hip between her legs.

Her hands remained in his hair as she closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips as his hands worked their magic on her. His mouth moved to the other nipple leaving the other to go cold and harden. As he sucked softly his tongue worked in a circular motion, his teeth grazing her nipple occasionally. Her breath caught in her throat as the hand between her legs caressed her sex before another moan escaped.

His lips finally left her other nipple and started to kiss downwards towards her belly again, this time slowly moving lower. Catching on where he was going she went shy again, glancing down at him.

"J-Jack wait…"

He looked up at her and smiled softly at her, "Trust me Elsa. If you want me to stop I'll stop but let me show you first."

She bit her lip before nodding slightly and resting her head back on the bed, taking a deep breath as he continued to slowly kiss down. Suddenly she felt his warm tongue run across the folds of her sex, spiking a sudden warmth inside her. Pleasure and excitement bubbling up from it as his tongue glided over the small nub of nerves and back down again.

He carefully moved her legs so they were over his shoulder as he proceeded to work his tongue on her. Her hips bucked slightly in surprise when his tongue entered her, before let out a drawn out moan as he tasted her juices. His hands moved to her waist and held her in place as his tongue explored her insides.

Her thoughts went cloudy as the sensations started to turn her limbs to jelly as she felt her pleasure building up. She ran her hands through his hair again as another set of moans passed her lips, her breathing starting to quicken as Jacks tongue motions became more rapid. One of his hands remains on her hip as the other moved down and started to massage the bud of nerves, causing Elsa to arch her back. Her voice caught in her throat again as she gently tightened her grip on Jacks hair.

His tongue continued to moved around inside her, lapping up her essence as his continued to use his hands on the outside of her sex. Her body tensed as it suddenly went into a wave of multiple spasms as an orgasim came over her. She was borderline hyperventilating.

Jack managed to free himself from her shaking legs and move up to kiss her collarbone softly, whispering in her ear, "you taste so sweet Elsa."

She shivered at his words as she managed to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss which he gladly returned. She could faintly taste herself on his lips as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer and deeper into the kiss, their tongues roamed through each others mouths.

Carefully she shifted onto the bed properly so her legs weren't hanging over the edge, Jack following; not breaking the kiss. Once they were safely in the middle of the bed, Elsa kept one arm around his neck while the other trailed down his chest slowly again, reaching the hem of his boxer-briefs. Getting the idea what Elsa was thinking; he removed his hand from her neck and proceeded to remove the garment, exposing his erect length.

Elsa gingerly took it in her hand and rubbed the head with her thumb, causing Jack to emit a low groan of pleasure at her touch. He shifted himself so her legs were at each side of his waist while he pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"Do you trust me Elsa?"

She looked back into his bright blue orbs and blushed slightly, knowing what he meant behind them words. She'd let him in this much until now. Taking a deep breath she nodded slightly, her cheeks tinted pink. "I trust you Jack."

He smiled softly at her, kissing her again as he pushed himself into her with a satisfied groan, she moaned into his mouth as she clung to him. His length filling her completely.

His breathing became irregular as he thrust into her, establishing a pace with his thrusts, one hand on her hip the other under her arm and behind her neck as their lips melted together. She ran her hands through his hair again as she clung to him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as his thrusts became more rapid, pulling him deeper into her, earning a pleasurable groan from him as she let out a moan and pulled out the kiss and buried her face in his neck. She let out a gasp of surprise as he pulled her up to sit in his lap, still continuing his pace.

His kissed her shoulder as his hand makes it's way into her hair, the other around her waist. He groaned her name softly as his thrusts became deeper and harder, his lips met her neck again, kissing and nipping. She uttered his name between breaths, Their skin coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"So close…" He groaned as he kept his pace fast.

She felt the heat in her stomach rising again as her legs stayed wrapped around him, moving around him causing him to groan again. He pulled her down onto him before finally reaching his release. She felt her body shiver as he filled her completely, a warmth spreading through the very pits of her stomach. His breathing was rapid as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

She kept her arms around his neck as he pulled out of her before pulling her body close to his and laying back on the bed before turning to the side carefully. His body growing tired from the sex. She kept close to him, her body feeling like a dead weight.

She watched as he reached over and pulled the sheet over them, keeping her close to his body.

"Now do you see how much you mean to me Elsa…" he whispered to her as he traced patterns on her back gently with his finger. She nodded slightly in response.

"I do now Jack…" She buried her face into his chest, feeling sleep fighting to take over her, "I do now."

He kept her close as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Besides you dirty minded people probably thinking 'YES SMUT.' You're probably also thinking 'FINALLY!' between Jack and Elsa ;D**

**THE PROLOGUE EXTENDED SCENE HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN REWRITTEN AND POSTED! CHECK IT OUT!**

**Remember! Review=Chapters!**


End file.
